Epotoransu! Kushina
by Putri Kushina
Summary: Perjuangan mencuri hati cowok pujaan belum berhasil, tapi kenapa malah muncul saingan baru? Sudah cantik, anggun lagi! Mana mungkin aku bisa menang gaya di depan Minato! Ngajak ngomong aja nggak berani! Fugaku, jangan diam aja dong!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EPOTORANSU!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, EYD rusak, etc

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

"Happy birthday Kushina~chan!" ujar seorang wanita berumur 40 tahunan kepada putrinya yang tengah berulang tahun sambil mengecup lembut kening putri cantiknya tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 16 Princess. Ini kado dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san" kali ini, giliran seseorang berambut ungu ke putihan yang mengecup kening Kushina sambil menyerahkan hadiah.

"Makasih, boleh ku buka? Ah! Electronik notebook!"

* * *

"Horeeee! Ramalan cintamu hari ini bagus sekali! Orang yang sudah lama kau sukai mendadak akan mendekatimu" pekik Kushina girang didepan sahabatnya yang berambut kuning berkucir ekor kuda, Ino "Orang yang sudah lama kusukai? Jangan-jangan Minato-kun? Kyaaa."

"Payah, kesenangan cuma gara-gara notebook.. Cewek SMU kayak kita harusnya main Pocket Bell. Kau memang kayak anak kecil." komentar Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ino, kok kamu sirikan gitu sih?" sewot Kushina yang tidak terima di ejek anak kecil, sementara Ino sendiri juga sudah mulai kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti anak tk.

"Yang sirik siapa? Aku Cuma nggak ngerti dimana bagusnya si Namikaze itu!"

"Apa bagusnya? Dia itu keren, ganteng, tinggi, baik, jago main bola, nilai pelajarannya juga bagus dan kau masih tanya apa bagusnya?"

"Ada masalah dengan kepribadiannya tahu!"

"Uzumaki Kushina, Yamanaka Ino. Mau duduk dibangku kalian atau berdiri diluar kelas?" ujar Anko-sensei yang sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran layaknya bocah di luar kelas saat jam pelajarannya. Kushina dan Ino pun segera melangkah masuk kekelasnya tanpa mengehentikan pertengkaran adu mulutnya meskipun kali ini mereka sedang berbisik, tidak berteriak dengan kencang lagi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Gara-gara kau kita jadi dimarahi Anko-sensei" gumam Ino setelah menduduki bangkunya.

"Siapa suruh menjelek-jelekkan Minato-kun" balas Kushina sinis, ia dan Ino hampir saja memulai pertengkaran adu mulutnya kembali kalau saja suara teriakan seseorang tidak mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Selamat pagi" teriak seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru seperti lautan jernih, bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat mirip dengan batu shappire, kulitnya berwarna putih tan dengan wajah yang tampan yang tentu membuat seluruh siswi tergila-gila padanya minus Ino dan Sakura sang primadona Konoha International Senior High School yang jadi dewi para kaum adam.

"Minato-kun" inner Kushina ceria.

"Sudah diabsen ya? Namaku belum disebutkan? Syukur deh!" girang Minato yang entah bertanya kepada siapa, sementara Anko-sensei yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Tiap pagi sebelum masuk kelas selalu saja bilang begitu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi hah?" geram Anko-sensei melihat kelakuan murid jenius yang terlalu ke kanak-kanakan tersebut, Minato kemudian menempelkan kedua tangannya di white board yang berada disamping pintu masuk dan menengglamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya, membuat sang Anko sensei semakin heran melihatnya.

"Se.. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa ku lakukan sendiri saja. A... aku selalu menyukainya! Tapi... hari ini aku nggak bisa merekam di video, jadi cuma bisa melihatnya saja!" ujar Minato dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi, perlahan Anko-sensei mulai iba terhadapnya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bu guru lebih suka Sailor moon atau Pongky Kiss?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba diikuti dengan sweatdropnya seluruh manusia yang ada dikelas tersebut minus Kushina.

"Jangan main-main! Sensei tidak suka anime!" Anko segera mendeathglare Minato yang di balas oleh tatapan biasa oleh Minato yang tidak mengerti apa arti dari aura membunuh gurunya tersebut "Sana, duduk dibangkumu!"

"Namikaze memang aneh ya" ujar Ino dengan mata yang tertutup dan tangan kanannya menumpu kepalanya yang digeleng-gelengkan.

"Keren!" balas Kushina ceria yang membuat Ino sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

**Kushina's POV**

Aku memandangi Minato yang tertawa lebar sambil berjalan kebangkunya. "Minato Namikaze, dia lucu juga" gumamku dalam hati. Umurnya sudah 16 tahun, tapi masih begitu lugu dan sering bersikap konyol. Tapi sinarnya jauh lebih gemerlap di banding cowok-cowok lain. Setidaknya itulah gambaranku mengenai dirinya, aku selalu memperhatikannya hingga tanpa sengaja tanganku menyenggol penghapusku yang berada dipinggir meja hingga terjatuh ke bawah bangkunya.

"Gi-gimana nih, penghapusku jatuh tepat di bawah bangkunya. A.. apa ini maksud ramalan tersebut?" gumamku panik dalam hati, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku harus berani, jika meminta tolong pada Ino ia pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan, yasudah!

"Ma-maaf" ujarku tergagap, ku lihat ia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan heran "Peng-peng-peng-peng... pu-pu-pu-pu... ka-ka-ka-ka-ka" sialan, lidahku semakin sulit untuk berbicara, kulihat ia semakin heran menatapku.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" serunya heran.

"Maksudnya: penghapus punyaku jatuh dibawah bangkumu, tolong ambilkan." celetuk Ino yang tiba-tiba ikut bicara karena bosan melihat tingkah bodoh Ku.

"Oh gitu! Bilang dari tadi dong!" ketus Minato yang merasa dipermainkan olehku.

"Dari tadi juga mau ngomong itu" innerku sambil tertawa miris. Begitu aku sadar aku suka padanya aku langsung jadi seperti ini, aku gak bisa ngomong dengan cowok yang kusukai.

"Bacakan kalimat berikutnya Haruno." Perintah Anko-sensei pada gadis primadona itu. Ku lihat ia kemudian berdiri dan membacakan kalimat berikutnya diikuti dengan pandangan Minato yang tak beranjak darinya. Yah, aku tak pernah menyesali perubahan sikapku terhadap Minato, lagipula ia sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai, tidak ada juga gunanya mengobrol dengannya.

**Normal's POV**

Bel tanda pertanda pelajaran hari ini telah usai pun berdendang riang, seakan mengerti arti dari suasana hati para murid yang tengah dilanda ke bosanan yang sangat mendalam di sore hari itu. Bagaimana tidak? Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:15 dan mereka masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, padahal sekolah umum pasti sudah membubarkan muridnya sejak pukul 15:00, yah begitulah nasib para murid-murid di Konoha International Senior High School.

Seorang dengan berambut merah darah segera berlari menuju mobil sportnya yang terparkir di parkiran sekolahnya dan sedetik kemudian ia segera melajukan mobilnya tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat semua yang melihatnya harus menutupi wajahnya dari serangan debu yang di akibatkan oleh gadis merah darah tersebut. Tujuannya hanya satu, segera sampai kerumahnya sebelum hari gelap.

* * *

"Hari ini ada kesempatan bagiku untuk berbicara dengan Minato-kun, tapi aku malah mengacaukan semuanya. Aku sungguh iri pada Ino yang bisa ngobrol dengan gampang. Tapi... Sebetulnya aku lebih iri pada Haruno Sakura yang dikenal sebagai primadona sekolah. Tapi kudengar Sakura belum mau punya pacar." gumam Kushina pelan diatas tempat tidur king sizenya dengan empat tiang penyangga.

"Akan kucatat kejadian hari ini sebagai pelajaran di hari kemudian" entah kenapa kali ini nadanya terdengar lesu, dan tanpa sengaja ia menekan huruf E terlebih dahulu yang seharusnya adalah huruf H.

"Eh! sungguh kacau" kaget Kushina yang kemudian segera bangun dari tidur tengkurapnya dan hendak menghapusnya, akan tetapi pakaian tidurnya yang licin dan posisinya yang berada di tepi ranjang membuatnya terpeleset jatuh.

"Hah! Aku jatuh!" jerit Kushina sesaat sebelum badannya benar-benar menyentuh lantai dan tanpa sadar jemarinya yang masih melekat di tuts notebook nya menekan huruf secara acak. Ia segera bangun dari posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit dan membaca kalimat yang tertera di layar notebooknya.

"EPOTORANSU!"

JLEGAAAAAAARRR, sebuah kilatan petir yang menyambar-nyambar dengan arus pendek memenuhi notebook Kushina, membuat gadis tersebut melemparkan notebooknya ke lantai. Sedetik kemudian, berdiri seorang cowok asing dengan rambut hitam raven dan wajah serta mata onyx yang tegas dihadapannya membuat Kushina semakin kaget lagi.

"Hem. Tampangmu masih kekanak-kanakan, tapi lumayan juga!" ujar pria yang muncul dari dalam notebook tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Si.. Siapa kau? Masuk dari mana?" teriak Kushina takut karena makhluk yang mirip manusia yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Lho, kau tak kenal aku? Kita selalu bersama sejak hari ulang tahunmu kan."

"Bohong! aku nggak kenal kamu!"

"Aih, tega sekali! Kau selalu mengantongiku di saku seragammu kan?"

"Saku seragam?" Kushina tersentak, jangan-jangan "Masa sih?" gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Ya, benar sekali! Aku notebook-mu" ujar pria tersebut dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, sementara Kushina hanya bisa melongo.

"Ah! Saatnya tidur nih" ujar Kushina dengan wajah shocknya dan segera naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Hei, jangan lari dari kenyataan! Kau ini majikanku, oh ya namaku Fugaku. Dalam peralatan elektronik ada dunia elektrik, kami bisa bergerak dengan tubuh masing-masing. Aku lah yang bertugas dalam electronic notebook ini." jelas Fugaku

"Aku nggak percaya!" bantah Kushina terhadap kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya, sementara Fugaku hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya kembali.

"Hari ini ada kesempatan bagiku untuk berbicara dengan Minato-kun, tapi aku malah mengacaukan semuanya. Aku sungguh iri pada Ino yang bisa ngobrol dengan gampang." ucap Fugaku dengan penuh kemenangan dan langsung merubah wujudnya menjadi Minato.

"Huwaaaa.. Ka.. Kau-"

"Fungsi kamera, fungsi diary, dll. Pokoknya mulutku penuh dengan rahasia pribadimu. Kata kuncinya adalah "EPOTORANSU" yang dalam sandi kami artinya "DUNIA ELEKTRIK" dan aku tak punya raga kasar" Fugaku yang tadinya berubah menjadi wujud Minato kini kembali ke wujudnya semula dan berjalan menembus Kushina.

"Epotoransu? tapi aku hanya kebetulan saja mengetiknya" ujar Kushia sambil memperhatikan notebooknya baik-baik.

"Ya! Cuma ada satu manusia dari satu triliun orang yang bisa menemukan kata sandi ini. Jadi kau sangat istimewa, kau juga akan dapat satu fungsi tambahan lainnya." jelas Fugaku panjang lebar kembali, sementara Kushina masih mengamati notebooknya sendiri.

"Fungsi lainnya? Tapi ini sudah bagus kok! Apa fungsinya itu bisa membuatku berbicara normal pada Minato-kun?"

"Minato lagi ya! Capek-capek aku meramal nasibmu, malah nggak dihargai!" ejek Fugaku.

"Ah! Sok jago, padahal kau cuma notebook murahan! Menghilanglah!"

"Hei! Aku belum selesai berbicara" dan tanpa memperdulikan ocehan fugaku, Kushina segera menekan tombol OFF di notebooknya tersebut, dan benar saja makhluk dunia elektrik bernama Fugaku tersebut kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hurry up to Heart!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, EYD rusak, etc

Happy reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

"Aku suka kamu. Mau kan jadian denganku?" ujar seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek dengan pakaian sepak bola yang melekat di tubuhnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah amplop dengan ukiran bunga di setiap sudutnya yang ternyata adalah surat cinta.

"Maaf. Aku tak tertarik pada lelaki." balas gadis berambut pink tersebut dingin. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang primadona Konoha International Senior High School yaitu Sakura Haruno. Dari kejauhan, nampak dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan adegan memilukan tersebut, seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan dikucir ekor kuda dan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang digerai.

"Ih! Ini sudah lelaki yang keberapa yang ditolak? Sakura Haruno memang keterlaluan. Mentang-mentang dia cewek paling cantik disekolah. Ya kan Kushina~chan?" tanya Ino sambil menggerutu, sementara gadis yang di tanyainya hanya memandang Sakura Haruno miris. Ia selalu berharap untuk menjadi Sakura Haruno yang cantik, cerdas, anggun, dan menawan, namun semua itu hanya mimpi bagi seorang Kushina Uzumaki.

"Aku sih nggak apa-apa karena sudah punya pacar, tapi kau kasihan masih tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan, terus sesudah itu Minato

gimana?" tanya Ino kembali sadar sedari tadi Kushina tidak memperhatikannya.

"Jangan ditanya lagi deh, Ino-chan" ketus Kushina.

"NINJA SENTAI KAKU RANGER" teriak cowok berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba saat ini telah berdiri di tengah-tengah Ino dan Kushina yang membuat keduanya jatuh terduduk ke belakang dan hampir membuat mereka terkena serangan jantung mendadak, belum lagi penampilan cowok tersebut yang memakai topeng power ranger merah di wajahnya dan seragam tim sepak bola yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggelikan.

"Keren kan?" tanya cowok tersebut tanpa melepas topengnya dan berpose layaknya power ranger yang telah menumpas habis musuh-musuhnya.

"Apanya yang keren! Dasar atlit sepak bola maniak! Bikin kaget aja!" gusar Ino pada power ranger jadi-jadian tersebut, sementara Kushina masih dalam posisinya yang jatuh terduduk dengan mata melotot.

"Mi...Minato-kun!"

"Bingo!" Power ranger jadi-jadian tersebut pun melepaskan topengnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Kushina, sementara Ino masih terus memandang Minato dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Diantara semua siswa disekolah ini, cuma kamu yang tetap konyol seperti anak kecil" ketus Ino.

"Yamanaka-san selalu sinis ya. Kushina-chan nggak keberatan aku main-main begini kan?" tanya Minato sekaligus mengejek Ino

"Kushina-chan kan memang su—"

"Minato-kun sedang ada kegiatan klub kan?" potong Kushina tiba-tiba dan melemparkan Ino dengan racket yang entah datang dari mana sehingga Ino kini tak ubahnya bagaikan nyamuk yang diserang tiba-tiba oleh racket listrik.

"Iya.. Ah!" Minato segera berlari melewati Kushina dengan hati bahagia dan segera menyusul pujaan-hati-yang-membuatnya-merana tersebut. "Sakura, kamu mau pulang ya?"

"Ya. Sebetulnya ingin pulang lebih cepat lagi. Bisa nggak, kau nggak mengikutiku terus?" tanya Sakura dingin dan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin jalan kesana, kebetulan lapangan sepak bola ada disana."

* * *

"Aku bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Minato, sedangkan dia suka pada Sakura. Bagaimana baiknya?" tanya Kushina pada notebooknya yang bernama Fugaku.

"Hei, non. Kalau notebook macam aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah, sudah nggak perlu ada lagi politisi didunia ini." balas Fugaku ketus.

"Habis, Ino selalu mendorongku untuk mendekatinya! Mana bisa aku menang dari Sakura yang cantik dan pintar itu" keluh Kushina.

"Nah, kau sudah tau jawabannya kan?" ejek Fugaku sementara Kushina sudah bersiap menerjang Fugaku yang masih berada didalam notebooknya dengan sebuah palu besar yang entah datang dari mana, melihat keadaan tersebut, Fugaku segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sabar Boss! Jangan marah dulu. Kau sudah bisa berbicara dengan Minato, tapi sikapmu masih belum wajar. Kalau begini terus seumur hidup citamu tak akan terbalas!"

"A.. Aku memang salah."

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja proyek besar ini: Pretty woman, aku ingin jadi primadona juga!"

* * *

Hari berlalu begitu cepat bagi para siswa-siswi di KISHS, sehingga sekarang matahari mulai condong kebarat. Di koridor lantai 2 KISHS terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang mengawasi sesuatu.

"Aman. Kayaknya Sakura sudah pulang." lirih Kushina.

"Epotoransu!" kemudian ketikan di notebooknya tersebut kini mengakibatkan notebooknya mengeluarkan arus listrik yang terlihat seperti kilat, dan secara perlahan arus listrik tersebut kini menjalar ke seluruh bagian dipermukaan kulitnya. Sedetik kemudian, gadis berambut merah darah sepinggang tersebut kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang berambut pink sepunggung dengan bando merah yang menghiasi rambutnya.

"Ah! Aku berubah wujud." gumam Kushina memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sekarang ini telah berubah wujud menjadi sosok sang idola KISHS Sakura Haruno.

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang anggaplah kau jadi Sakura Haruno dan sangat dekat dengan sosok idaman Minato Namikaze. Ini adalah hari pertamamu, aku sudah menyelidiki aktivitas Sakura sehari-hari, coba alami bagaimana rasanya jadi primadona. Lebih baik kau tiru sikap anggunnya, terus terang aku saja nggak tertarik melihatmu!" ejek Fugaku kembali yang sukses membuat Kushina memukul notebook bodohnya itu.

**Kushina's POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua kelasku, berusaha menampilkan sikap anggun yang selama ini ditunjukkan Sakura Haruno, jujur saja hatiku menolak untuk melakukan ini, tapi bagaimana lagi, aku terlanjur sangat mencintai Minato-kun dan hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa dekat dengannya. Dengan meminjam raga orang lain. Kalau saja aku bisa selangkah lebih dekat jadi gadis idaman Minato-kun, mungkin aku tak akan ragu mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Hei, Haruno" tepuk seorang pria pada punggungku dan membuatku kaget, hampir saja aku memakinya kalau saja aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang berada dalam wujud Sakura sekarang, bukannya Kushina.

"Sudikah kau membaca surat ini? Kau memang sudah menolakku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah." ujar pria tersebut mantap sambil menyodorkan amplop surat cintanya terhadapku. Dalam hatiku aku gugup, tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Untunglah sedetik kemudian aku mengingat perilaku Sakura disaat seperti ini.

"Maaf. Aku tak tertarik pada lelaki."

"Begitu ya, maafkan aku."

Pria tersebut pun berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Memang merasa bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak punya pilihan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lift yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai dasar diruang bawah tanah di mana disana terdapat cafeteria.

"Hei, Haruno! lagi-lagi kau menolak cowok ya? Jangan mentang-mentang merasa cantik ya! Sini, kami mau bicara denganmu!" tiga orang gadis yang sok kuat pun muncul dihadapanku, kalau aku dalam sosok Kushina, aku pasti sudah menghajar mereka sampai babak belur, namun sayang aku bukanlah dalam sosok Kushina melainkan Sakura. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**Normal's POV**

"Tunggu! Lepaskan gadis itu wahai viking man!" teriak seseorang dengan menggunakan topeng Anpanman di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil viking man hah?" geram wanita yang membentak Sakura yang notabene adalah Kushina tadi pada Pria bertopeng Anpanman tersebut.

"Oh! Gak suka ya? kalau begitu Moon prism Power make-up." pria konyol tersebut kemudian mengganti topengnya menjadi topeng Usagi Tsukino yang terkenal dengan sebutan Sailor Moon.

"Dengan kekuatan bulan... Yah sudah pergi" Sailor Moon nyasar tersebut memandang kecewa dengan perginya genk tersebut.

"Makasih Namikaze." ujar Sakura dengan mata melotot heran.

"Lho? Kenapa kau tahu ini aku?"

"Biasanya dia emang sebego ini ya?" tanya Fugaku sweatdrop yang tentu saja hanya bisa didengar oleh Kushina.

* * *

"Lebih baik kau hindari cewek-cewek tadi. Mereka iri sekali padamu. Tadi aku juga lihat kau bilang kalau kau tidak tertarik pada lelaki dan aku bersyukur bukan hanya aku yang kau tolak." Minato menatap kearah Kushina —Sakura— sambil tersenyum, membuat Kushina —Sakura— tidak percaya bahwa Minato juga di tolak oleh Sakura.

"Aku bukannya nggak suka sama kamu Namikaze"

"Kalau begitu.. Kalau memang suka sama aku.. mau nggak kalau kita jadian." muka Minato sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Sakura —Kushina—

"OKE! OKE! TENTU SAJA AKU MAU! AYO KITA JADIAN" teriak Sakura —Kushina— semangat sampai membuat Minato cengo di tempat.

"Be... Betulkah? Kau serius Sakura? Kalau begitu, kita benar-benar jadian yah."

Kushina yang berada dalam wujud Sakura terdiam sesaat memikirkan pernyataan Minato, dan sedetik kemudian innernya menjerit-jerit dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

AKU MENERIMA MINATO NAMIKAZE SEBAGAI PACARKU DALAM WUJUD SAKURA HARUNO!

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Minato and Kushina's First Kiss

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! Mai

Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, EYD rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

A/N : Story kali ini latar tempatnya hanya disekolah!

* * *

Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan anggunnya di tengah lapangan yang menguhubungkan gerbang dengan gedung sekolah, sementara para murid KISHS yang lain terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik dihadapannya dengan sangat jelas membuatnya mengerutkan kening, tapi dia tetap saja tidak memperdulikannya sampai seseorang berteriak dengan girang dan hati berbunga bunga dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura! Makasih ya yang kemarin" ucap pria bermahkota durian tersebut dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk, sementara Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat menandakan kebingungan.

"Haruno! Sekarang kami tahu mengapa kau menolak pernyataan cinta kami semua!" tiba-tiba saja dibelakang Sakura kini berdiri lebih dari 60 pemuda sengsara dengan berbagai wajah yang mengenaskan, ada yang bercucuran air mata kecewa, ada yang mengelap ingus, etc. Sakura yang melihatnya kini bergidik ngeri, peluh berukuran sebesar biji jagung meluncur dengan mulus dipelipis wajahnya begitu pula dengan Minato.

"Karena ini kan!" pria terdepan dari sekumpulan manusia sengsara tersebut membuka sebuah gulungan seperti model surat zaman kerajaan tepat di hadapan wajahnya, sementara Sakura hanya mengerutkan kening membaca tulisan tidak rapi di gulungan pusaka tersebut.

"Sakura Haruno alias Miss Konoha International Senior High School telah memilih orang yang akan menjadi belahan hatinya dan dia adalah Minato Namikaze! Pemain andalan klub sepak bola!"

Sakura termangu ditempatnya, sedangkan para pemuda tersebut masih menggerutu terhadap kenyataan yang mereka hadapi "Tak masalah kalau Sakura menolak kami semua karena menyukai orang lain, tapi kenapa harus cowok aneh seperti ini!" geram pria disamping pemegang gulungan tersebut sambil mengusap air matanya, sementara Minato hanya menatap bosan pria di hadapannya.

"Hei! Aku bukan cowok aneh!" ujarnya membela diri sendiri.

"Lalu itu yang menggantung dibelakang lehermu itu apaaaa?" teriak pria itu kembali frustasi melihat topeng Hello Kitty yang menggantung di belakang leher Minato, sementara Sakura sejak membacakan deklarasi dari gulungan keramat tersebut masih mematung, sedetik kemudian Kushina datang dan segera menyeret Sakura dari sana.

"Kushina-chan?" gumam Minato pelan, kemudian ia kembali menatap sekumpulan pria sengsara di hadapannya.

"Aku mau jitak dia!"

"Aku Juga!"

"Aku duluan!"

* * *

"Tolonglah Sakura.. Tolong baik-baiklah pada Minato.. Seisi sekolah sudah tahu kalau kalian berdua jadian." Kushina membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Sakura yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan bercanda! Aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Minato—"

"Tolonglah! Minato sangat menyukaimu Sakura, jadi tolong jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa melukai hatinya" potong kushina segera, Sakura membelalakkan matanya, tak menyangka Kushina akan memohon dengan sangat kepadanya.

"Kushina.. Kau suka pada Minato ya?" tanya Sakura to the point. Sakura bukan lah gadis bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Seorang Kushina Uzumaki dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang di Tokyo membungkukkan badan dihadapannya dan memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh tentu saja tidak mungkin akan di lakukan olehnya jika Kushina hanya menganggap Minato sebagai teman.

Kushina terkejut dan refleks menengok kekanan dan kekiri dengan buru-buru, takut-takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura tadi.

"Boleh saja kalau aku memang suka padanya dan tidak didesak oleh para cowok itu. Tapi aku kan gak bisa terlalu ramah pada cowok yang nggak kusukai." ujar sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu atap sekolah dan hendak kembali kekelasnya, sekilas ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Kushina.

"Hei! Pelajaran sudah dimulai tuh!" ujar Minato dari balik pintu atap dengan wajah datar memandang Sakura dan Kushina.

"Minato-kun kenapa kau babak belur?" kaget Kushina melihat memar dan lecet di wajah tampan Minato, sementara Minato hanya tersenyum kecut ke arahnya.

"Aku dihajar cowok-cowok beringas."

"Kau berdarah, harus keruang kesehatan." saran Sakura dengan dingin dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina, Kushina yang melihatnya segera mengalihkan perhatian Minato.

"Mi.. Minato-kun, kompres pake air dingin yuk."

* * *

—Jam Olahraga—

"Sakuraaa" teriak Minato dari kejauhan dengan girang sambil memegang bola bakset, Sakura pun berbalik dan di detik ketika ia melihat Minato, nasib pemuda tersebut yang tadinya ceria kini telah berubah mengenaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Cowok-cowok sekelasnya kini telah menimpukinya dengan keranjang besi yang berisi penuh dengan bola basket.

* * *

—Jam Istirahat—

"Sakura, kita makan bareng yuk! Aku bawa bento enak!" ajak Minato dengan senyum ceria yang kikuk. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Sakura akan menolaknya, namun ia tak peduli pada hal tersebut.

"Maaf. Aku ditunggu teman-teman di cafeteria"

* * *

Kushina memperhatikan kelakuan kedua insan-yang-berpacaran-karena-ulahnya tersebut. Jujur saja, hatinya sangat sakit kali ini, bukan karena Minato yang berpacaran dengan Sakura, melainkan nasib Minato yang seharian diabaikan oleh Sakura karena kesalahannya. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka mengapa ia bisa sebodoh itu menerima Minato dalam wujud Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa ia sebodoh itu sampai terlena dengan mudahnya pada sosok Minato. Ia sendiri sadar bahwa Minato tidak mungkin menyukainya, dan kalaupun Minato menyukainya itu hanya sebatas teman. Kushina tahu bahwa ia tidak punya hak bahkan untuk bermimpi Minato menyukainya dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia mengutuk hadiah dari kedua orang tuanya yang menyebabkannya bisa berubah wujud dan membuat Minato sengsara.

"Cih, hubungan cewek dan cowok ternyata memang rumit. Tak semudah kelihatannya." Minato mendecih pelan dengan wajah yang murung.

"Fugaku, kasian Minato-kun tuh." keluh Kushina di balik tembok tembok ruang kelasnya memperhatikan Minato yang juga mengeluh.

"Tentu saja kasihan. Cewek yang dia sukai nggak menyukainya dan semua cowok cemburu padanya. Apa nggak lebih baik dia diberi pengertian kalau dia cuma salah paham belaka?" balas Fugaku

"Jangan! Kalau sampai ketahuan, dia bisa jadi bahan tertawaan!" teriak Kushina dihadapan notebooknya.

"Siapa yang jadi bahan tertawaan?" tanya Minato yang muncul tiba-tiba, sementara Kushina yang sibuk memarahi notebooknya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan siapa orang yang bertanya di depannya dan refleks menjawab.

"Tentu saja Minato-kun! Haaahh?" dan didetik ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Minato tersebut, ia langsung mendongak dan melihat wajah Minato yang nampak sedikit berpikir membuatnya kaget sekaligus panik.

"Aku jadi bahan tertawaan ya? Memang iya sih, bocah seperti aku mana pantas berdampingan dengan Sakura gadis cantik yang dikagumi setiap lelaki." keluh Minato, Kushina tahu pasti bahwa ada kesedihan yang sangat mendalam di balik shappire indahnya itu.

"Jangan begitu Minato-kun! Kau punya kelebihan kok! Karena kamu klub sepak bola kita bisa menang, kau jenius, tampan, baik, nilai pelajaranmu selalu bagus, juga ramah pada setiap orang! Kau harus lebih pede!" teriak Kushina tiba-tiba sementara Minato hanya bisa melongo.

"Lagi pula cowok-cowok itu bukannya dewasa, mereka cuma pura-pura bersikap dewasa! Masih lebih baik Minato-kun yang jujur pada diri sendiri! Selain itu.. Selain itu..." Kushina kemudian terdiam, memikirkan apa saja kelebihan yang dimiliki pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini, namun sepertinya ia telah mengucapkan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat mengelus bagian atas kepalanya membuatya sontak mendongak.

"Minato-kun" lirih Kushina

"Kamu ini.. Betul betul orang baik!" ujar Minato sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Kushina, tangannya yang tadinya berada dipuncak kepala Kushina kini berada di tengkuknya dan dengan sangat sadar dia mengecup lembut bibir Kushina membuat mata Kushina terbelalak lebar.. Meskipun ciuman tersebut hanya berlangsung selama 7 detik, tetapi muka Kushina kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Maaf. Aku tahu itu keterlaluan, tapi kau orang pertama yang menyemangatiku seperti itu. Aku ingin memberimu hadiah, tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak bawa apa-apa." Seru Minato yang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk, memperhatikan sikap Kushina yang tetap diam setelah dicium olehnya.

"That's my first kiss" lirih Kushina membuat mata Minato terbelalak.

"Ja-Jadi? Ma-Maaf.. A-aku tidak tahu kalau i-itu adalah ciuman pertamamu." gagap Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut "Minato-kun kan tidak tahu. Jadi aku akan menganggapnya sebagai friendly kiss"

"Ahh! Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Minato melangkah meninggalkan Kushina yang masih berdiri menatap punggungnya yang sedang berjalan, dan ketika Minato sampai pada ujung koridor ia kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap Kushina dan melambaikan tangannya pada gadis yang baru saja di ciumnya tersebut.

"Yah, sebenarnya itu juga ciuman pertamaku." gumam Minato kemudian berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Fu-Fugaku.. Ta-tadi Minato.. Kalau seperti ini... Tidak ada cara lain."

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Minato and Sakura's End

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, EYD rusak, etc

* * *

Lapangan sepak bola.

DEEESSHH... Suara gesekan bola yang tengah berputar dengan sarung tangan seorang penjaga gawang. Gagal. Tendangan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Minato Namikaze gagal menembus gawang lawan bermainnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda tersebut hingga ia tidak sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada latihan sepak bolanya kali ini.

"Biasanya kau semangat sekali, Minato. Kenapa hari ini—"

"Ah. Maaf" potong Minato segera pada teman setimnya yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Biasalah, cowok kalau sudah punya pacar kan biasanya begitu." Ujar rekan setimnya yang lain dengan ceria atau malah bermaksud mengejek, akan tetapi ucapan temannya barusan tidak digubris oleh Minato.

"Gadis di dekatku" gumam pria berambut durian itu pelan sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah ia mencium gadis Uzumaki itu.

**FLASHBACK On**

"Eh! Itu electronic notebook ya? Banyak kegunaannya kan?" tanya Minato basa-basi dengan maksud mengalihkan perhatian Kushina yang sepertinya masih memikirkan acara-penerimaan-hadiah-gila yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dan entah karena mendapat ilham apa, Kushina yang kelewat polos dengan mudahnya langsung terseret ke dalam jebakannya tersebut.

"Iya. Bisa ramalan juga. Minato-kun mau ku ramal juga?" tanya Kushina sambil menunjukkan notebooknya pada Minato. Terlihat ia menekan beberapa tuts di notebooknya dan sejurus kemudian terlihat hasil ramalan atau peruntungan cinta Minato.

'Peruntungan cintamu sedang parah-parahnya sekarang. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, lebih baik alihkan perhatian pada gadis yang ada disebelahmu. Cepatlah Sadar!'

Sial. Kira-kira seperti itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan peruntungan Minato. Entah ramalan itu benar atau sengaja dipalsukan Fugaku agar tuannya Kushina dapat mendapatkan cinta Minato atau tidak.

Kushina yang kesal karena Fugaku mengeluarkan hasil yang buruk pada peruntungan cinta Minato terlihat kesal dan menedang notebooknya dengan kikuk.

"Nggak apa-apa. Arigato Kushina-chan"

**FLASHBACK Off**

"Minato-kun" panggil seorang gadis berambut soft pink dengan blazer KISHS yang masih melekat pada tubuh rampingnya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum lembut beberapa saat membuat Minato dan beberapa rekan tim sepak bolanya menoleh. "Selamat berjuang" sambung gadis berambut soft pink tersebut beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sakura-chan? Bukannya kamu sudah pulang?" kaget Minato dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi mulusnya yang putih.

"Aku ada pelu sama Minato-kun. Maaf yah, untuk hari ini. Aku malu didepan semua orang" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku nggak marah kok" jawab Minato enteng yang dihadiahi helaan nafas lega dari Sakura.

"Handuk itu.." gumam Sakura pelan sambil memperhatikan handuk Anpanman yang tergantung di leher Minato.

"Oh! Ini? Aku dapat dari Kushina. Dia memang lucu, tapi orangnya baik lho! Dia perhatian sekali. Lho? Aneh. Kenapa malah ngomongin dia ya. Kau ada perlu apa denganku?" ujar Minato panjang lebar

"Besok kan libur. Kita bisa ketemuan setelah pulang sekolah, soalnya kalau bicara disekolah kita nggak bebas, gimana?"

"Baiklah"

* * *

Sakura nampak berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruangan telepon umum.

"Hei, kau ini bego amat sih! Kau betul-betul mau menjodohkan Sakura dengan Minato ya?" ucap Fugaku dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Majikannya tersebut baru saja berubah wujud menjadi Sakura Haruno dan mengajak Minato Namikaze kencan.

"Ya, aku memang bego. Trus kenapa hah?" balas gadis berambut merah darah tersebut kesal "Kau nggak akan paham karena kau belum pernah mencintai seseorang, Fugaku! Kau nggak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya membantu orang yang kau cintai untuk menggapai cintanya. Meskipun harus membuat hatimu sakit."

"Cewek Bego! Cewek Bego! Cewek Bego!" oceh Fugaku tepat disamping gagang telepon yang saat ini melekat di telinga Kushina.

"Diam kau! Notebook bawel" bentak Kushina sambil menekan nomor telepon Sakura.

"Halo?" sapa seorang disebrang telepon dengan lembut.

"Sakura? Ini aku, Kushina" balas Kushina.

"Kencan? Dengan Minato? Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura heran mendengar permintaan Kushina.

"Tolonglah, Sakura. Minato itu baik loh, masa kau benci padanya?" bujuk Kushina kembali

"Sebetulnya nggak benci. Tapi bukannya kamu suka dia? Kenapa malah memintaku kencan dengannya?" gadis berambut pink itu mengerutkan kening semakin dalam. Heran dengan perilaku temannya yang begitu memperhatikan Minato.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma menganggapnya sebagai teman kok, nggak lebih!"

"Baiklah!"

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur Konoha City, langit yang dihiasi dengan awan hitam nan kelam yang sejak tadi bertahta sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bergeser ke belahan bumi yang lain. Di suatu daerah kompleks perumahan terlihat seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan blazer KISHS kebingungan, seperti sedang mencari alamat ditengah derasnya hujan tanpa mengenakan payung membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dari arah belakangnya, terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan sambil menenteng sebuah kantong ditangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya membawa payung untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran air hujan.

"Heh! Kushina, kenapa kau ada disini?" teriak Minato kaget begitu melihat sosok gadis yang ia kenal berdiri didepan pagar seseorang.

"Untung ketemu Minato-kun. Aku tanya alamatmu pada guru. Tapi gak tahu jalan karena baru pertama kali kesini" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum "Ini barang kesukan Sakura, kalau kau berikan padanya dia pasti senang sekali"

"Kau sampai kehujanan bagini karena... Ambil payungku!" perintah Minato sambil menyodorkan payungnya kepada Kushina

"Eh! Tapi nanti Minato-kun basah kuyup!"

PLUK. Sebuah benda bernama kain baru tiba-tiba saja jatuh tepat diatas kepala Kushina.

"Aku nggak punya sapu tangan. Jadi pake kemeja aja ya" ujar Minato lembut sambil mengusap rambut Kushina yang basah dengan kemejanya "Terima kasih banyak, tapi kenapa kau harus repot-repot begini?" lanjut Minato.

"Karena... Aku ini temanmu kan" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum kembali. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang, meskipun Minato sudah menyuruhnya untuk mampir kerumahnya sebentar, tetapi gadis itu tetap tidak mengindahkan perintah Minato.

* * *

*Keesokan harinya*

"Kushi-chan, kau sudah bangun? Ada telepon untukmu dari Sakura" teriak Tsunade, ibu Kushina dari lantai bawah membuat Kushina sontak terbangun dari acara bermalas-malasannya.

"Ya, halo, Sakura"

"Kushina? Sekarang aku akan pergi menemui Minato seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku yakin kau akan menganggapku berhati dingin, tapi aku bisa bersikap baik kalau memang suka padanya. Aku tak bisa pura-pura baik kalau memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Kebohongan seperti itu, sama sakitnya dengan ditolak mentah-mentah." jelas Sakura panjang lebar, Gadis itu sudah berpikir semalaman dan menurutnya ini adalah jalan terbaik.

"Cewek yang tegas, lugas dan terpercaya" komentar Fugaku pendek dan sambungan telepon pun langsung terputus.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kushina segera bangkit dari kasur empuknya dan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia harus pergi ketempat Sakura dan Minato berjanji untuk bertemu. Ia harus tiba lebih dulu dari pada Minato sehingga yang akan menerima ucapan dingin Sakura adalah Kushina, bukan Minato. Fugaku yang khawatir dengan Kushina pun ikut berlari dibelakang Kushina, tanpa ia duga, Kushina berubah wujud menjadi Minato ditengah jalan membuatnya kaget setengah Mati.

'Minato-kun.. Semoga masih keburu waktu' batin Kushina sambil terus berlari.

"Si bego itu."

* * *

'Terlambat' batin Kushina kaget saat melihat Minato dan Sakura kini telah berdiri berhadapan di tengah sebuah taman yang di tumbuhi pepohonan. Kushina yang saat ini dalam wujud Minato segera bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat dengan lokasi kedua pasangan-hasil-percobaannya tersebut, menajamkan indra pendengarannya untuk menangkap pembicaraan kedua makhluk yang hampir sempurna tersebut. Akan tetapi hasilnya nihil, ia bukannya menangkap pembicaraan Minato dan Sakura, tetapi malah melihat keduanya berpisah, ditambah lagi Minato pergi dengan membawa kado yang di berikan Kushina pada Minato untuk Sakura kemarin.

Air mata gadis berambut merah darah tersebut langsung mengalir. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Minato. Ia merasa ia sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam kehidupan Minato.

"Jangan menangis Kushi-chan. Lebih baik begini kan? Dari pada dia terluka semakin dalam." hibur Fugaku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Minato.. Errr, maksudnya Kushina "Minato pasti bisa melupakannya."

"Fugaku-kun.."

"Sama kayak kita tuh" bisik 2 orang pemuda yang nampaknya juga pernah menerima penolakan dari Sakura ketika melihat Kushina yang dalam wujud Minato menangis di pelukan Fugaku.

* * *

'Rasanya berat menemuinya. Dia pasti sedih, aku akan minta maaf padanya' batin Kushina yang sementara berjalan di tengah lapangan menju kelasnya.

"Gyaaaa" teriak Kushina begitu melihat wajah seseorang yang jaraknya hanya terpaut beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Orang tersebut menggunakan topeng manusia dengan pipi seperti bakpau dan alis tebal.

"Hei, Kushina-chan" sapa orang yang mengagetkan Kushina setelah melepaskan topengnya. Orang itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku" bukannya membalas sapaan orang tadi, Kushina malah meminta maaf dengan gugup "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" teriaknya kembali sambil membungkuk membuat beberapa orang yang masih berada dilapangan sekolah menatap heran kearahnya.

"Lho? Minta maaf buat apa?" tanya orang tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Minato heran.

"A.. Aku su-sudah—"

"Maaf yah, kau sudah susah payah membantuku. Tapi sepertinya aku memang nggak bisa pacaran dengan Sakura." potong Minato tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lembut "Habis gimana lagi? Kebetulan saja aku naksir primadona yang nggak berminat padaku. Selain itu, ramalan notebookmu bilang supaya aku berpaling pada cewek yang ada didekatku. Pokoknya begitulah. Kita bertemu dikelas lagi yah." Minato melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari pada Kushina dan ketika jarak mereka sudah terpaut beberapa meter, pria tersebut kemudian berbalik dalan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah, membuat Kushina heran dengan sikapnya tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dengan seenak jidat merelakan gadis yang ia sukai?

"Selamat pagi, Kushina" sapa Sakura sambil menepuk pelan punggung Kushina dari belakang dan kemudian tersenyum ketika gadis yang disapanya tadi menatapnya.

"Sakura, soal kemarin..." Kushina menggantungkan kata-katanya, mencoba mencari pilihan kata tanya yang tepat untuk medeskripsikan apa yang terjadi, namun hal itu langsung di abaikannya begitu Sakura memotong kalimatnya.

"Kemarin aku ditolak mentah-mentah. Kau tahu nggak dia bilang apa?" ketus Sakura "Maaf, tapi aku nggak bisa jadian denganmu." sambung gadis berambut soft pink itu kembali setelah ia mengambil nafas beberapa saat.

"APAAA?"

"Yaah, akhirnya aku ditolak sebelum aku menolaknya."

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mungkin dia sadar ada gadis lain yang lebih dekat dengannya?" pernyataan Sakura tersebut lebih mirip sebuah pertanyaan membuat Kushina bingung "Hadiah darimu akhirnya kuberikan padanya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Tapi kau memang hebat ya, waktu ngobrol ditelepon aku cuma bercanda bilang aku suka boneka kokeshi, ternyata kau cari sampai dapat. syukurlah masalah ini sudah selesai." Sakura kemudian melangkah lebih dulu memasuki ruang kelasnya, sementara Kushina masih diam mematung memikirkan pernyataan sakura barusan.

"A-aku nggak ngerti. Tapi untung Minato-kun nggak ditolak" ujar Kushina ceria pada notebooknya.

"Yaya" balas Fugaku singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Tapi siapa gadis yang ada di dekatnya? Jangan-jangan Ino, gadis paling cantik nomor 3 disekolah?" teriak Kushina kembali di depan notebooknya membuat orang yang berlalu lalang di depan kelasnya heran dan menyangkanya sudah tidak waras lagi atau gila.

"Kau masih nggak tahu ya?" balas Fugaku sweatdrop melihat kebodohan majikannya.

"Nggak tahu! Bilangin dong!"

"Bodo ah! Punya otak kok nggak dipakai"

"Ayo bilang Fugaku!" desak Kushina sambil memukuli notebooknya.

'Lagi-lagi ngomong sendiri' batin Minato sambil memperhatikan Kushina berteriak-teriak gaje dari dalam kelasnya.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Touch Me With A Secret part 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, EYD rusak, etc

* * *

PIK PIK PIK PIK.

Kushina kembali menekan tuts notebooknya beberapa kali dengan wajah mengantuk yang luar biasa. Piyama dengan motif heart masih membungkus tubuh rampingnya yang masih bermalas-malasan diatas kasur empuknya. Jika dilihat dari kantung hitam yang menggantung dibawah matanya, sepertinya nona muda Uzumaki ini begadang semalaman. Dan tentu saja nona manis ini begadang BUKAN untuk BELAJAR!

"Kushi-chan! Ayo cepat, nanti kau terlambat pergi kesekolah!" teriak Tsunade, wanita berambut pirang pucat berumur empat puluh tahunan yang terlihat sangat awet muda itu dari lantai bawah, sementara Kushina hanya menjawab malas dengan mata 5 wattnya "Iya, iya."

"Nah, aku sudah buat banyak gambar muka orang. Di ingat-ingat ya Fugaku-kun!" ujar Kushina sambil memperhatikan notebooknya, masih dengan pandangan ingin terlelap. "Aku bisa menghafal lebih dari 600 gambar wajah orang. Segini sih gampang!" balas Fugaku sambil menunjukkan seringaian atau lebih tepatnya senyum mengejek kepada majikannya.

"Aaaaahhh. Begadang semalaman buat gambar potret. Coba kalau aku bisa kayak gadis penyihir yang ada di TV ya. Tinggal baca mantra, semuanya langsung beres" Kushina kemudian berdiri, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan maksud meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang kaku karena duduk semalaman "Ngawur aja. Kenyataan nggak segampang itu non. Hidup butuh perjuangan! Lagi pula semalaman kau hanya menggambar wajah 5 orang" ejek Fugaku dengan tatapan malas.

"Ah! Berisik! Aku pencet off ya!" gusar Kushina pada notebooknya yang menurutnya terkadang sangat sialan.

"Kushi-chan? Kenapa daritadi kau bicara sendiri?" tanya Tsunade yang masuk kemar putrinya tunggalnya tersebut secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dengan wajah heran.

* * *

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor yang menghubungkan lapangan dengan bangunan sekolahnya, ia tak henti-hentinya menguap sejak tadi. Hingga mobilnya tadi hampir saja menabrak taman tak berdosa yang terletak disebelah tempat parkir. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat puluhan pasang mata memandang heran kearahnya. Tapi meskipun langit dan bumi bertukar tempat, ia tetaplah Kushina Uzumaki 'masa bodoh dengan semua itu'. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis Uzumaki itu hingga sesuatu dibelokan terakhir koridor menuju kelasnya membuatnya bingung. Yah, tentu saja membingungkan, Sakura sang primadona yang dingin dan terlihat acuh serta Ino yang —dichapter sebelumnya— seperti tidak menyukai Sakura saat ini tengah berjongkok bersama dibelokan koridor, menyembunyikan seluruh tubuh mereka kecuali kepala.

"Heh? Selamat pagi Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kushina sambil menguap —lagi— untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sttt! Kushina-chan, lihat!" Sakura pun menarik Kushina dengan maksud untuk ikut berjongkok dipojok koridor guna untuk mengintip, dan seketika itu juga rasa kantuknya menghilang.

Mi.. Minato-kun dan seorang cewek?

"Nggak kedengaran apa-apa ya?" bisik Ino pelan.

"Dia kan anak kelas 1-D" balas Sakura sambil berbisik juga tentunya, sementara Kushina hanya diam mematung seperti orang bodoh sambil terus memperhatikan Minato dan gadis yang bersamanya hingga gadis yang bersama Minato itu pergi.

"Pagi tiga cewek cantik! Sedang apa kalian disana?" sapa Minato sambil tersenyum girang pada tiga makhluk cantik didepannya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Pagi-pagi sudah merayu cewek" balas Ino sinis tanpa membalas sapaan Minato. Entah karena angin apa gadis blonde yang satu ini terlihat begitu tidak senang pada Minato.

"Eh! Enggak kok! Dia Cuma datang untuk memberikanku jimat buatannya sendiri, supaya aku sukses pada pertandingan sepak bola nanti" jawab Minato seadanya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Ino yang selalu sinis terhadapnya. Yah, Minato Namikaze memang pemuda yang terlalu baik hati.

"Te-terus k-kau terima?" tanya Kushina gugup.

"Iya." Jawab Minato dengan bersemangat dan mata yang berbinar-binar "Dia sudah susah payah membuatnya. Kan kasihan kalau nggak diambil." Imbuh Minato kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya terlebih dahulu.

Kushina meremas notebook yang sejak tadi digenggamnya membuat Fugaku meringis sambil berkata "Robek hatiku" akan tetapi ucapannya tersebut hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kushina.

Iya yah.. Minato pernah di tolak oleh Sakura primadona sekolah. Tapi Minato itu tampan, bukan mustahil ia tidak punya penggemar, bahkan penggemarnya itu hampir seluruh murid perempuan se-seantero sekolah.

"Kushina-chan! Lebih baik kau gerak cepat, aku tahu kalau kau itu gadis tercantik setelah Sakura di sekolah ini, tapi kau itu bodoh. Ada banyak gadis yang jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan denganmu" saran Ino atau lebih terdengar seperti mengejek, tetapi Kushina tahu gadis blonde tersebut tidak bermaksud mengejeknya, melainkan untuk memotivasinya.

"Minato-kun orangnya memang begitu. Dia mudah sekali menerima pemberian dari siapa saja karena nggak mau menyakiti perasaan orang lain" tambah Sakura.

"Iya. Kalau nggak mau nangis lagi, kau harus menyatakan perasanmu sekarang!" ujar Ino bersemangat dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal dan tatapan yang berapi-api.

"Betul sekali. Kalau takut ditolak, sampai kapan pun kau akan tetap jalan di tempat." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang memberi semangat pada Kushina.

"Itu ucapan dari cewek yang sudah banyak menolak cowok nih?" ejek Ino pada Sakura yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura.

* * *

Me-menyatakan cinta!

Menyatakan cinta... Sama seperti semut mendaki gunung Himalaya. Nggak mungkin bisa!

Berkat bantuan Fugaku aku akhirnya aku bisa mengobrol dengan lancar pada Minato. Tapi, aku hanyalah satu titik diantara begitu banyak gadis. Jantungku hampir copot saat kuberikan handuk itu pada Minato. Tapi ia menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Bukan hanya pemberianku, tapi pemberian siapa saja.

**FLASHBACK On**

"Kyaaaa... Minato-sama"

"Minato-sama memang keren"

"Hidup Minato-sama"

Teriak para siswi KISHS bersemangat sampai menulikan telinga.

"Menyedihkan sekali. Para siswi menyoraki tim sepak bola yang lemah seperti mereka tim sepak bola Liga Jepang saja" ujar Ino menatap bosan sekumpulan siswi yang menurutnya alay sedang berteriak-teriak dipinggir lapangan sepak bola. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kushina-chan kau sedang ngapain dari tadi sih?" sambung Ino sweatdrop memperhatikan Kushina yang sejak tadi berdiri disebelah pohon dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terangkat keatas serta raut wajah yang menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Ramalan cinta notebook Hari ini 'Kalau ada pohon besar dekat si dia, angkatlah tanganmu dibawah pohon itu! Peruntungan cintamu akan datang' itu katanya. Itu sebabnya aku akan tetap terus disini."

"Kenapa nggak sekalian dekatin dia trus bilang 'I Love You' gitu?"

"Kau ini perempuan kenapa nggak paham perasaanku sih?" gusar Kushina pada sahabatnya yang sangat menyepelekan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat rumit. Yah, wajar saja karena Ino adalah sosok gadis yang penuh percaya diri. Dia sangat sadar 100% kalau dia itu cantik, apa yang dia takutkan untuk menyatakan cinta? Berbeda dengan Kushina yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kepercayan diri.

HUP. Kushina merasakan sebuah benda bulat kini berada dalam genggaman tangannya hingga ia refleks menengok kerah atas.

"Gomen Kushina-chan. Lempar kesini dong" teriak Minato dari tengah lapangan sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Keberuntungan cinta' batin Kushina girang. Ia kemudian menendang bolanya dengan sangat keras dan menghantam perut Minato. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Minato terjatuh kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mi.. Minato-kun, ma-ma-ma-maaf." ujar Kushina tergagap yang shock berat melihat ulahnya sendiri.

"Kau nggak apa-apa Namikaze?" tanya rekan setim Minato dengan raut wajah yang cemas.

"Tendangannya mantap sekali." ujar rekan setim Minato yang lain, hanya saja kali ini ia memuji.

"Kau ada dendam apa padaku sih Kushina? Mau menghancurkan masa depanku ya?" bentak Minato sambil berlalu.

* * *

Pagi dengan hari yang baru kini menyapa Konoha city, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah yang berkibar-kibar berlari sekuat tenaga menuju lokernya. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, ia kembali berlari lagi menuju tempat parkir dan melajukan mobil sport merahnya.

"Aku terlambat! Pertandingan sudah dimulai ya?" tanya gadis tersebut entah kepada siapa sambil berlari menyusuri lapangan sekolah yang baru sekali ini diinjaknya.

_Sementara disisi lain._

"Lihat Minato, sekolah ini elit sekali ya. Lihat saja sarana olah raganya" ujar Shikaku, ketua tim sepak bola Minato "Kalau kita menang terus, mungkin sarana tim sepak bola akan di perluas lagi. Prestasimu di tim sepak bola cukup bagus, kami mengantungkan harapan tim ini padamu" sambung Shikaku lagi.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya" balas Minato tersenyum sambil merogoh saku tas sekolahnya "Aku kan punya 'Kristal Pelindung' yang kudapat tahun lalu waktu nonton film Sailor Moon the movie tahun lalu. Hhahaha" tawa Minato mengelegar sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi 'Krystal-agung'nya tersebut. Sementara Shikaku dan rekan tim yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah ditempat.

Kembali lagi ketempat Kushina, gadis tersebut tengah bejalan di koridor Suna Senior High School yang merupakan SMU putra. Seluruh mata memandangnya dengan tatapan mesum membuat kaki mungil gadis tersebut gemetaran. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan notebooknya sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata bagaimana-peruntunganku-hari-ini. Fugaku yang langsung muncul dilayar begitu notebook dinyalakan tersebut seolah mengerti maksud dari padangan tuannya segera mengeluarkan hasil ramalan ampuhnya.

"Peruntunganmu agak jelek, lebih baik jangan ceroboh"

"Apa? Padahal aku baru saja mau mendekati Minato-kun" sahut gadis tersebut setelah berada di area yang sepi"

"Hei, non! Bahaya loh kalau cewek keliaran di sekolah putra" ujar seorang berambut Hitam dengan pandangan mesum kearah Kushina.

"Gimana kalau kalian ikut kami ke tempat yang lebih asyik" kali ini, seorang berambut coklat yang menyahut, tentu dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nggak usah deh!" jawab Kushina sambil mengambil ancang-ancang dan kemudian berlari. Akan tetapi, nasib adalah nasib, sesuai peruntungan Fugaku, nasibnya sial. Ia menemui jalan buntu.

"Ketikkan nama seorang lelaki" sahut Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Siapa saja! Ayo cepat!"

Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, Kushina segera mengetikkan nama seorang pria. 'Minato-kun tolong aku'

* * *

"Kau ini kemana aja sih?" teriak Shikaku kepada Minato.. Err, sebenarnya Kushina dalam wujud Minato.

"Kami cari-cari dari tadi" tambah Inoichi.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku.."

"Forget it! Changed here! The game's about to start" perintah Inoichi tanpa mendengar penjelasan Minato jadi-jadian tersebut.

"Man, there was a big fuss over you being missing." ujar Shikaku setengah berteriak.

"Mi-Minato-kun menghilang" batin Kushina terkejut.

"Ayo lepas bajumu!" teriak Inoichi kesal sambil menarik-narik blazer Minato agar kancingnya terbuka.

"Huh! Quit it! YOU PERVERT!" bentak Kushina yang dalam wujud Minato, meskipun meminjam raga orang lain, ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang akan merasa terlecehkan jika diperlakukan seperti itu bukan? Tapi sayangnya Inoichi bukannya berhenti, ia malah menerkam Minato di bantu oleh Shikaku, membuat Minato terpaksa berganti baju di tengah koridor.

* * *

*Sementara di lain tempat*

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Pertandingan keburu dimulai nih!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut durian didalam sebuah ruangan yang pengap dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat.

"Maaf, kami diminta oleh tim sepak bola" pemuda yang membekap Minato itu berbalik, menatap Minato dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kalau nggak ada kau, tim kami pasti menang. Silahkan tunggu disana sampai pertandingan selesai ya!" sambung orang lain yang membekap Minato.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar Curang! Pengecut!" teriak Minato, sementara dua orang yang di perintahkan SMU Suna untuk membekap Minato hanya menganggap teriakan Minato sebagai angin lewat. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian mengeluarkan lakban, membekap mulut Minato. Ralat! Maksudnya membekap seluruh wajah Minato.

"Hei, tutup mulutnya aja. Kalau misalnya dia mati gimana coba?"

* * *

Tribun penonton dipenuhi dengan sorak-sorak ramai, ada yang membawa bendera pendukung dan segala macam, meneriakkan nama idola mereka masing-masing dengan histeris dan ada juga yang mengibarkan bendera, memukul drum dengan berirama, membunyikan terompet, dan lain-lain sebagainya, padahal ini hanyalah pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah. Bentul-betul kasihan nasib para siswa SMU Suna, heboh hanya karena hal sepele. Untung saja sang tuan putri Yamanaka tak hadir, jika ia datang sudah bisa dipastikan pertandingan sepak bola ini menjadi acara tarik-tarikan rambut atau jambak menjambak bahkan berakhir pada tawuran karena mulutnya yang tak bisa dijaga, secara halusnya yah terlalu jujur. Untung saja Kami-sama berbaik hati kali ini.

"Kita mulai pertandingan sepak bola antara SMU Putra Suna Senior High School melawan Konoha International Senior High School" teriak seorang pria berambut hitam bermodel 5 sudut siku-siku di kepalanya semangat, saking semangatnya ke lima rambut sudut siku-sikunya kini mulai berputar kencang, memberi kenyamanan pada mc seorang lagi yang sedang kepanasan saat itu.

Beralih ke tengah lapangan sepak bola, terlihat Kushina yang dalam wujud Minato menegang seketika, wajah dan seluruh kulitnya pucat, ia gugup. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama bagi gadis Uzumaki itu bermain sepak bola.

'Aduh! Kenapa bisa jadi begini sih? Padahal aku hanya ingin memberi Minato handuk Anpanman' batin Kushina, gadis itu rupanya tidak sadar bahwa pertandingan sudah dimulai beberapa detik yang lalu, hingga Shikaku mengoper bola kearahnya.

"Lho, buat aku ya?" tanya Minato (Kushina) entah kepada siapa, ia segera berlari menjemput bola tersebut, dan ketika bola tersebut mencapai kakinya, ia segera menggiringnya dengan gaya perempuan yang baru saja menendang bola, membuat lawannya menertawakannya habis-habisan.

"Kau ini ngapain Minato!" bentak Shikaku begitu mengetahui bola dari Minato berhasil direbut dan lawannya mencetak 1 angka.

"Ahhh, gol sekali lagi" ujar Fugaku sweatdrop melihat permainan tuannya yang konyol.

"Hei, yang dilapangan itu Minato kan? Bukannya kita sudah menyuruh anak kelas 1 untuk membekapnya?" ujar salah satu pemain cadangan yang duduk ditepi rumput lapangan sepak bola.

"Iya. Padahal waktu SMP mainnya bagus. Sekarang? Hhahaha, lawakan. Harusnya kita tidak usah susah-susah membekapnya digudang" balas lawan bicara pemain cadangan tersebut. Sementara ditengah lapangan sepak bola...

"Hei, Minato kau di gantikan Kakashi. Permainan macam apa itu? Kalau nggak niat lebih baik nggak usah turun kelapangan." ujar Inoichi sinis. Kelihatannya ia marah sekali karena Minato sudah membuat tim mereka kebobolan 2 angka.

Minato kemudian berjalan tertunduk menuju pinggir lapangan sepak bola. Ia merasa sangat menyesal terlah berubah menjadi Minato. Ia sudah mencoreng nama baik pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Sedangkan satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukan olehnya hanyalah merengek pada Fugaku. Fugaku yang sempat mendengar percakapan dua anggota cadangan tim Suna pun mengatakan pada Kushina tempat Minato disekap. Mereka segera menuju ketempat tersebut, tetapi dalam perjalanan Fugaku meminta Kushina menekan tombol off agar ia dapat kembali kewujudnya semula karena tidak mungkin ia bertemu Minato dalam wujud Minato sendiri, tapi hal itu malah tidak diindahkan oleh Kushina. Gadis itu malah berbuat sesuatu yang lebih nekat.

* * *

"Minato-kun, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu! Aku yang akan membereskan mereka, cepat lari ke lapangan." teriak seorang gadis berambut soft pink sebahu murka "Tiada ampun bagi kalian yang telah menyekap Minato-kun seperti ini!"

Minato membelakkan matanya kaget, tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada didepannya. "Gu-gu-gu-gu?" pria berambut nanas tersebut berusaha berteriak, tapi yang terdengar malah suara aneh dan tak jelas solah berarti 'Sakura'.

"Cewek dari mana nih?" tanya pria yang melakban mulut Minato pada rekannya "Cantik juga" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kedua pria tersebut mulai berjalan kearah Sakura. "Tiada ampun? Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" seringaian penuh kemenangan terpampang jelas di kedua wajah putra SMU Suna itu "seperti ini mungkin?" perlahan tapi pasti, salah satu diantara mereka berdua mulai menyentuh dada Sakura, sementara yang lainnya lagi menahan kedua lengan Sakura membuat gadis itu tak berdaya.

PRAAAAAAAKKK

Sebuah stand papan kuda-kuda tak berdosa rupanya baru saja menghantam wajah kedua murid malang SMU Suna, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget karena papan kuda-kuda tersebut hampir saja mengenainya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" gusar Minato melihat perlakukan kedua pria bejat dihadapannya.

"Kau-"

"Jangan anggap remeh tendanganku. Aku kan rajin latihan menendang bola." Minato segera menarik tangan Sakura, mengajaknya melarikan diri bersama, sementara Fugaku yang sudah tahu bahwa para berandalan tersebut mengejar mereka berdua segera meminta Kushina untuk mengeluarkannya, meskipun pada awalnya Kushina sempat menolak.

* * *

Sakura segera menyiapkan seragam sepak bola Minato, kemudian menjelaskan lokasi lapangan sepak bola. Sementara Minato yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ceramah Sakura tiba-tiba saja memeluk gadis mungil tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang sekali" gumam Minato pelan.

"Aku dipeluk Minato-kun" Inner Sakura senang dan seketika itu juga dirinya terhanyut.

"Kau rela datang ke sekolah putra dan menempuh banyak bahaya, padahal kukira, kau tak suka padaku Sakura-chan"

Sakura kemudian melonggarkan lengan yang sempat membalas rangkulan Minato tadi. 'Iya yah.. Saat ini.. Aku bukanlah Uzumaki Kushina' batin gadis itu tersenyum miris. Kemudian ia meminta Minato untuk turun kelapangan dan melanjutkan pertandingan yang seharusnya pemuda itu jalani.

*SKIP TIME*

-menit-menit terakhir sebelum pertandingan usai-

"Bisa-bisanya kau berubah menjadi saingan cintamu dan memberinya poin lebih. Betul-betul bodoh" ujar Fugaku yang tiba-tiba muncul muncul dari belakang pohon tempat Kushina bersandar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Fugaku-kun?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Orang yang menemukan sandi 'Epotoransu' akan di beri satu kemampuan. Kemarin kau bilang kau ingin menjadi Sakura atau anggota keluarga Minato. Itu sebabnya kalau kau memasukkan nama orang sesukamu, aku akan mencocokkan gambar agar kau terlihat seperti orang yang bersangkutan. Itulah yang membuatmu berubah wujud" jelas Fugaku panjang lebar "Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau mengurungkan niatmu memberikan handuk itu padanya?

"Tentu saja akan kuberikan padanya. Tapi meski aku bisa ngobrol lancar dengannya, tak ada artinya jika ia mengira bahwa aku adalah Sakura. aku ingin bicara dengan wujudku sendiri" jawab Kushina malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Selamat berjuang boss! Sepertinya pertandingan baru saja berakhir dan keadaan kacau yang kau ciptakan tadi juga sudah berbalik menjadi kemenangan." dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Fugaku menghilang secara spontan disertai dengan Minato yang berlari kearah Kushina.

"Lho? Kushi-chan ada disini juga? Lihat Sakura-chan tidak?" tanya Minato, sementara Kushina masih sibuk berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri yang dipenuhi rasa gugup.

'Ayo Baka Kushina! Ngobrol saja seperti tadi' inner Kushina menjerit-jerit.

"Ini!" Teriak Kushina tiba-tiba membuat mata Minato terbelalak lebar nyaris copot dari rongganya "Pa-pakailah handuk ini kalau kau mau. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena kemarin menendangmu dengan bola"

'akhirnya berhasil juga' girang inner Kushina menjerit-jerit -lagi-

"Lho, kok masih dipikirin juga sih. Itukan salahku juga, jadi nggak usah stress begitu. Tapi makasih, aku memang butuh handuk" Minato kemudian menunjukkan senyuman malaikat andalannya yang jarang ia tunjukkan, dan berlari meninggalkan Kushina menuju rekan-rekan setimnya.

**FLASHBACK Off**

* * *

'Aku penasaran waktu dia bilang "Akan melihat gadis didekatku".. Kalau sampai dia berpaling pada cewek lain...'

"Hei, Kushi-chan, Kushi-chan" panggil Fugaku yang berusaha menghentikan lamunan kushina.

"UZUMAKI" teriak seorang berkepala setengah botak dari arah depan kelas dengan buku pelajaran dan spidol yang masih melekat pada kedua tangannya "dipanggil dari tadi bengong saja. Ayo jawab soal nomor 4!"

Kushina segera memandang Fugaku dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'help-me' sedangkan fugaku hanya menjawab malas.

"-4/-4" ujar Fugaku dan Minato bersamaan.

Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, Kushina langsung saja menjawab soal tersebut dengan jawaban yang dia dapatkan dari Minato tanpa memperdulikan Fugaku.

"Bagus." ujar sang sensei yang dikenal dengan nama Hiruzen itu puas.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun" lirih Kushina.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Touch Me With A Secret part 2

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, EYD rusak, etc

* * *

"Minato-kun.. A-aku.. Aku suka kamu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah darah sepinggang sambil berteriak ditengah malam. Untung saja keadaan rumahnya sedang sepi saat itu, hanya ada beberapa maid yang bertugas dilantai bawah.

"Ngapain ngomong sama tembok?" tanya Fugaku sekaligus sweatdrop melihat Kushina yang sudah gugup bahkan dihadapan sebuah tembok.

"Diam! Jangan ganggu aku! Tekadku sudah bulat!" jawab gadis Uzumaki itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, masih dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari tembok kamarnya "A-Aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku pada Minato-kun."

"Oh!" balas Fugaku singkat.

"Apaan sih! Kenapa nggak bilang selamat berjuang atau aku akan mendukungmu, hah! Pernyataan cinta butuh keberanian habis-habisan tahu!" teriak Kushina di depan notebook sialannya tersebut.

"Iya, ngerti. Bisa keluarkan aku sebentar?"

Pik. EPOTORANSU

"Nah, ayo latihan denganku Kushi-chan. Kau pasti akan terbiasa kalau ngomong aku suka kamu 100 kali" tawar Fugaku yang kemudian merubah wujudnya menjadi Minato Namikaze. Sementara Kushina hanya memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak dan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya manisnya. "Kenapa? Kau lupa yah aku juga bisa berubah wujud?" tanya Fugaku. "Ayo, coba bilang padaku aku suka kamu!" perintah Fugaku kembali.

'Aduuuuh.. rasanya Minato Namikaze yang asli betul-betul ada di hadapanku' batin Kushina.

"Mi.. Minato-kun... A-Aku suka-"

"Nggak ah! Aku benci kamu" potong Fugaku tiba-tiba dengan wajah malas membuat Kushina jatuh terjengkang kebelakang.

Kushina segera merapatkan notebooknya pada dinding yang ada di sampingnya dan bersiap menerjang notebooknya itu dengan palu berukuran jumbo yang ada ditangannya. Entah dari mana gadis Uzumaki itu mendapatkannya, namun yang pasti saat ini tindakannya tersebut telah berhasil membuat Fugaku merengek di kakinya dengan air mata yang mengalir bagaikan air terjun di matanya untuk menghentikan perbuatan nekat Kushina Uzumaki yang mengancam nyawanya.

"Aku harus mempersiapkanmu untuk kemungkinan 1 banding 10000 Kushi-chan~~" rengek Fugaku yang masih berada di kaki Kushina.

'Aku merasa di tolak oleh Minato yang asli' batin Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara Fugaku yang sudah berhenti dari acara merengeknya kembali memasang wajah sok coolnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Manusia memang aneh ya. Bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang mereka tidak kenal baik." Ujar Fugaku "Memangnya sebaik apa kau mengenal Minato? Apa yang kau sukai darinya?

"Na-nanti saja ka-kalau mau tanya" jawab Kushina gugup. "Aneh! Kenapa kali ini kau nggak membantuku Fuku-chan?" tanya Kushina heran sekaligus mengejek.

"Bukan begitu. Minato..." gantung Fugaku memberikan kesan dramastis 'Eh! Gak jadi deh! Ayo latihan. Latihan!" sambungnya tiba-tiba sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya dan kembali berubah wujud menjadi Minato.

'Fuku-chan aneh.. Baiklah, aku berjanji... AKU PASTI AKAN MENYATAKAN CINTAKU' batin Kushina dengan semangat yang berkoar-koar.

* * *

Lapangan sepak bola KISHS kembali di iringi oleh teriakan-teriakan histeris nan alay yang menyerukan nama seorang pria berambut kuning yang dikenal sebagai Namikaze Minato, namun hal lebay seperti itu tentu saja tidak dilakukan oleh ketiga gadis cantik atau lebih tepatnya dua gadis cantik dan seorang gadis berwajah suram yang berdiri didepan pagar pemabatas lingkungan lapangan sepak bola.

"Kushina-chan, kau masih hidup?" tanya Ino menatap horor Kushina sambil mencolek-colek bahu gadis yang sedang berdiri sempoyongan layaknya zombie itu.

'Semalam lagi-lagi begadang' batin gadis Uzumaki itu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Ino "Ih! Sorak-sorainya berisik amat" ujar Kushina sinis, kemudian menatap Minato yang tersenyum lebar di tengah lapangan.

"Tapi untung sekarang dia sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum layaknya ibu-ibu yang suka mengikuti arisan.

"Sugah telat! Dia lamban sih!" komentar Ino innocent.

"Sorry ya, aku nggak lamban" bela Kushina

"Kau memang lamban" dukung Fugaku terhadap pernyataan Ino.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA.. Teriak para gadis-gadis itu kembali histeris, namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras, terlihat separuh dari mereka yang duduk di tribun penonton mulai berlari memasuki lapanagan. Dan disana, terlihat Minato meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi betisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tampak noda darah mengotori kaos kaki putih pemuda tersebut.

"Minato, kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Inoichi berlari mendekati Minato.

"Minato-kun" teriak Kushina, rasa kantuk yang sejak pagi tadi menyerangnya langsung lenyap seketika entah kemana.

"Mi.. Minato-kun, dia kenapa?" tanya Kushina cemas pada salah seorang gadis yang juga sementara berlari kearah lapangan.

"Kayaknya kakinya tertendang." jawab gadis itu dengan berteriak agak keras, karena suaranya tidak mungkin terdengar ditengah teriakan para fans Minato.

"Minggir, Minggir" teriak orang-orang yang sedang berlari kearah lapangan, Kushina yang terdorong terpaksa harus mencium tanah air tercinta dengan bekas sepatu akibat injakan di kepalanya, sedangkan Ino hanya menatap malas pada Kushina yang malang.

"Tuh kan, memang lamban" Sakura yang melihat adegan tragis Kushina tersebut hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

*UKS*

"Seminggu pasti sembuh total" ujar Shizune, dokter yang bertugas di KISHS setelah mengobati luka Minato.

"Apa?"

"Ya, cuma luka kecil, tapi dia juga terkilir, istirahat sebentar dia pasti sembuh." ucap rekan se tim Minato yang lain, Shikaku.

"Syukurlah lukamu nggak parah Minato. Sekarang kau boleh pulang."

"Apa? Pulang secepat ini?" tanya Minato pada Inoichi tak percaya.

"Kau nggak bisa latihan dengan kaki yang luka kan?" ujar Inoichi lembut.

'Asyikk, aku bisa nonton anime di tv' inner Minato sambil menyeringai licik.

'Minato, pengabdianmu bagi klub sepak bola sungguh total' inner Inoichi sambil menatap Minato dengan air mata yang berlinang. Ckckck

* * *

Pagi yang cerah kembali menyapa hari libur Konoha city, dibawah langit cerahnya terlihat sosok gadis berambut merah dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya, dipadu dengan jeans hitam diatas lutut dan sepatu kets berwarna merah sedang berjalan menyusuri kompleks perumahan yang dulu pernah membuatnya tersesat ditengah derasnya hujan. Gadis tersebut terlihat sedang menggenggam sebuah bungkusan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa, kau akan menjenguknya sekaligus menyatakan cinta?" ujar Fugaku, penghuni dunia electric yang mempunyai kesadaran sendiri.

"Hari, ini cuma mampir aja kok" balas majikan dari notebook tersebut, Kushina.

"Mampir aja tapi dandanannya menor" ejek Fugaku yang membuat Kushina salah tingkah.

"Berisik, aku pencet tombol off ya!" balas Kushina begitu menyadari bahwa sekarang ia telah berada di depan pagar kediaman Namikaze. Gadis tersebut sontak membungkuk untuk menyembunyikan badannya dengan mata terbelalak ketika melihat anggota keluarga Namikaze keluar.

"Kau nggak apa-apa ditinggal dirumah Minato?" tanya Jiraya, ayah Minato.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kita kan sudah janji mau mengunjungi nenek hari ini. Meski cuma Naruto yang datang, tapi nenek pasti senang melihat cucunya."

"Tapi kaki kakak kan sakit, nggak apa-apa jaga rumah sendirian?" tanya Naruto, pria yang sangat mirip dengan Minato, hanya saja terdapat goresan seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Nggak apa-apa" balas Minato yang kemudian menggendong anjingnya.

"Tapi kakak lebih kekanak-kanakan dibandingkan aku" sinis Naruto yang membuatnya menerima sebuah hadiah jitakan gratis di kepalanya.

"Selamat jalan." ujar Minato sambil melambaikan tangan.

* * *

'Jadi hari ini Minato-kun cuma sendirian...' batin Kushina yang masih duduk berjongkok menyembunyikan dirinya membuat pejalan kaki yang lewat menatap heran kepadanya. 'Sendirian...' Gadis yang sejak tadi diam itu menunjukkan wajah bingung, yang sejurus kemudian menunjukkan wajah licik dan tersenyum kesetanan.

"Inilah kesempatanku Fuku-chan" ujar Kushina bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan tangan yang terkepal, membuat Fugaku sweatdrop dengan perubahan majikannya ini.

"Jadi ini maksudmu datang kesini.." sinis Fugaku "dan berhenti memanggilku fuku-chan"

Tanpa memperhatikan omelan Fugaku, Kushina segera menekan tuts notebooknya beberapa kali, hingga ia menemukan foto Minato. Epotoransu!

"Taraaaaaa... Sempurna. Aku nggak usah susah-susah bikin wajahnya, soalnya Naruto-kun dan Minato-kun itu wajahnya mirip" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum iblis kearah notebooknya, Fugaku.

"Itulah hebatnya fungsiku" pamer Fugaku "memangnya kau mau apa jadi adik Minato?"

"Fuku-kun kan pernah bilang 'kau nggak kenal Minato dengan baik' jadi aku ingin mengenalnya dengan lebih baik" balas Kushina 'baru hari ini aku melihat anggota keluarganya. Aku cuma tahu kalau dia teman sekelasku, anggota klub sepak bola. Aku ingin tahu apa warna kesukaannya, apa musik favouritenya, apa yang biasa ia lakukan dirumah, jam berapa dia bangun tidur, dan masih banyak lagi' batin Kushina.

* * *

BLAAAMMM. Terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup atau seperti bunyi pintu yang di banting, membuat Minato hampir tersedak dari acara minumnya. Pemuda tersebut kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tamunya, di ikuti oleh anjing kecilnya yang sejak tadi setia menemaninya. "lho? Naruto, bukannya tadi kamu pergi sama tou-san?" heran Minato melihat adiknya kini berdiri dengan gugup di hadapannya.

"A.. Aku cemas memikirkan Mina.. Eh! Kakak.. Jadi aku kembali sendirian. Nih, oleh-oleh" Kushina yang dalam wujud Naruto segera menyodorkan bungkusan yang tadi di bawanya.

"Oleh-oleh?" tanya Minato heran.

"Eh! maksudku makanan. Ayo kita makan bersama"

"Guk, guk" gonggong anjing kecil yang sedari tadi mengekor kepada Minato seolah berkata 'ada yang aneh'. Tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Minato dan Naruto jadi-jadian. Siapa orang idiot yang akan peduli pada gonggongan anjing? *poor dog :p*

"Tumben kamu baik. Ya sudah, ayo masuk lagi" Minato kemudian berjalan memasuki rumahnya setelah mengambil bungkusan yang tadi di sodorkan Naruto kepadanya.

"A... Aku boleh masuk?" tanya Naruto bodoh dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Ini kan rumahmu juga" Minato menoleh memandang Naruto heran, kemudian berjalan lagi memasuki kediamannya yang tidak bisa tidak dikatakan mewah.

Naruto yang di persilahkan masuk oleh Minato kemudian berteriak dengan giriangnya "Horeeeeeeee... Permisi" salam Kushina, errr maksudnya Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Minato yang sudah berada diruang tengah. 'senangnya bisa masuk kerumah Minato' batin Naruto dengan gaya norak.

"Yuk, kita makan" ajak Minato.

"Biar aku yang ambil piring" tawar Naruto.

"Yasudah, aku ambil gelas juga ah" gumam Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum-senyum kerah dapur Minato, dan ketika sampai, "Eh!" mata Naruto seketika membelalak lebar.

"Kau kabur duluan sebelum cuci piring. Sekarang kita bagi tugas. Kau cuci piring, aku yang masak" tunjuk Minato pada westafel cuci piring yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh piring, gelas, sendok, dll.

"Ka-kau masak?" kaget Naruto dengan mata melotot tak percaya.

"Kok kaget? Cepat cuci piring dulu, baru makan kue" Minato membuka bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Naruto tadi, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar "Waahh, cheese cake"

"Fuku-kun, gimana ya rasanya kalau nggak punya kaa-san?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang pelan, tetapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Fugaku yang pendengarannya memang masih baik.

"Pasti hancur lebur kalau hanya ada lelaki di dalam rumah. Lihat saja dapurnya sekarang. Oh ya, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini, aku lebih gampang kalau bicara dalam bentuk lain."

"Gawat dong kalau kamu sampai keluar"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Kau ingin aku jadi bentuk apa? Pilih saja simbol yang ada di notebook ini, jadi kita bisa bicara dengan bebas" Fugaku kemudian mengubah tampilan layar notebook Kushina sehingga menunjukkan benda-benda umum dengan ukuran kecil.

Naruto memperhatikan benda-benda yang tertera dilayar notebooknya dengan saksama, kemudian berhenti pada icon pulpen dan kemudian menekannya. "Nah, kalau jadi pulpen gak akan ada yang curiga" ujar Naruto kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju Minato dan menyantap cake berdua.

"Kita sudah selesai makan cake nih, masak apa ya buat nanti malam? Tadinya sih aku mau nyeduh mie instant aja, kan lagi sendirian" gumam Minato tapi cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Mengapa Namikaze yang tergolong kaya tidak memiliki pembantu? Tentu saja karena Jiraya yang mesum, sehingga mendiang ibu Minato melarangnya memiliki pembantu bahkan pembantu laki-laki. Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menggertak meja tak berdosa yang ada dihadapannya dengan keras secara tidak sadar "Bi.. Biar aku saja yang masak. Kaki kakak kan lagi sakit"

"Memangnya kau yang sering menjelek-jelekkan masakanku bisa memasak, heh?" sindir Minato diikuti dengan tatapan sinis kepada adik (jadi-jadian) semata wayangnya itu. Sementara Naruto sendiri tidak memperhatikan ucapan dan tatapan sinis Minato, sibuk berkelana dengan pikirannya sendiri 'Minato-kun kasihan juga, harus memasak sepulang sekolah untuk menggantikan kaa-san nya.'

"Hei, Naruto, ayo sini" perintah Minato yang langsung di turuti oleh Naruto "aku mau mandi dulu sebelum masak, tapi kaki ku lagi sakit. Bantuin aku mandi dong" pinta Minato.

Naruto yang mendengarnya seketika itu juga melompat saking kagetnya "MANDIIIIIIIII?"

"Kaget tapi senyum lebar" sindir Fugaku ketika melihat wajah majikannya memandang horor ke arah Minato, tetapi bibirnya menunjukkan senyum yang sangat lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Tung.. Tunggu dulu-"

"Malu-malu apaan sih? Kita kan sama-sama cowok. Cepat bantu aku" Minato segera membuka bajunya, menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya beserta lekukan-lekukannya. Sixpath. Naruto yang melihatnya sudah tidak dapat menahan rona merah yang menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. "Ngapain sih? Ayo lepas bajumu!" perintah Minato yang heran melihat Naruto knock out.

"A-aku gak mau mandi"

"Tunggu! Kok kabur?"

"Kyaaaaa"

Terpaksa mau tak mau Minato sendiri yang menelanjangi Naruto di dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan, pandangannya yang masih kabur mencoba menebak di mana ia sekarang, namun hasilnya nihil. Hingga ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan sebuah tv berukuran besar yang sedang menayangkan anime serta seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang makan dengan wajah senang. 'Aku di rumah Minato ternyata'.

"Akhirnya aku yang harus menyeretmu keluar dari kamar mandi. Memalukan pingsan di kamar mandi" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang masih pusing, mengabaikan Minato yang tertawa riang sambil menatap kearahnya. "Hei, hei, ada apa sih?" tanya Fugaku penasaran "bukan apa-apa bawel".

Minato yang melihat adik (jadi-jadian) semata wayangnya itu masih pusing sesegera mungkin menuangkan minuman untuknya dan tanpa pikir panjang segera memaksa Naruto meneguk minuman itu "Nih, minum biar segar."

"Heh? Itu kan sake!" teriak Naruto.

"Hhehehe, kita senang-senang selagi Tou-san pergi" cengir Minato.

'Asyik juga kalau berduan begini. Tapi, kalau ku nyatakan perasaanku... Semua ini akan menjadi kenangan pahit' batin Kushina yang dalam wujud Naruto terseyum pahit.

"Oh, iya. Naruto, ada cewek yang lagi kau taksir nggak?" tanya Minato yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Eh?"

"Oh! Ada ya? Kayak gimana orangnya?" Naruto (Kushina) terperanjat, tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Minato. Bisa-bisa Minato menganggapnya maho dan melaporkannya pada tou-sannya yang mesum.

"Ka.. Kakak.. Kakak sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku? Hem... Ada atau nggak ya? Aku juga nggak begitu ngerti" gumam Minato, membuat Naruto jadi-jadian itu berdebar-debar menanti jawaban pasti dari Minato sekarang.

"Ooohhh! Aku suka Ami Sailor Mercury" teriak Minato tiba-tiba dengan tangan yang terkepal membuat Naruto sweatdrop ditempat. Sementara Minato yang terlalu bersemangat kemudian linglung, mungkin efek dari sake yang di minumnya.

* * *

Jam di kediaman Namikaze kini menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dilantai bawah kediaman ini terlihat dua orang berambut blonde yang sedang berjalan menapaki tangga dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Wahh, sudah malam begini. Tidur yuk, Naruto" ajak Minato.

"Kakak serius mau sekolah besok?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kan cuma setengah hari" balas Minato, kemudian melangkah lebih dulu membuat Naruto yang sedang menopangnya terjatuh kedepan.

BRUUUKKK. PRAAAKK.

Minato dan Naruto terjatuh secara bersamaan, membuat notebook Naruto terlempar entah kemana, sedangkan Fugaku yang sempat berubah wujud menjadi pulpen mulai panik sendiri. Naruto terpana sesaat melihat Minato yang dalam keadaan tertidur, tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah merona.

"Hei, Kushina, pungut notebookmu itu." perintah Fugaku yang tidak di hiraukan oleh Kushina sama sekali.

"Minato-kun. Kalau nanti ketika kau bertemu Uzumaki Kushina, dan dia bilang 'suka' padamu.. Tolong yah, jawablah dia dengan kata-kata yang lembut" lirih Naruto.

"Hei, kok nggak bangun-bangun" teriak Fugaku cemas begitu menyadari anjing yang tadi terus mengekor pada Minato telah menemukan notebook Kushina yang terjatuh. 'Kalau tahu begini aku nggak akan mau berubah jadi wujud seperti ini' batin Fugaku. "Gawat, kalau sampai terpencet..." gumam Fugaku was-was tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada notebook Kushina yang sempat terlempar.

PIK. Anjing yang sejak tadi mengekor Minato menekan tombol off pada notebook Kushina, kemudian membawa notebook tersebut dengan cara menggigitnya keluar dari kamar Minato.

"Ukh.. Panas" gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya yang saat ini sedang di peluk oleh Minato. Sedetik kemudian mata Naruto jadi0jadian tersebut membelalak lebar 'Aku kembali ke wujud semula'.

"Fu- Fugaku" Kushina segera merogoh tempat di mana ia menyimpan notebooknya tadi 'ya ampun, notebook ku nggak ada. Kalau sampai Minato-kun membuka matanya..' batin Kushina panik, dan perlahan tapi pasti Minato juga membuka matanya. 'celaka.'

"Kushi-chan? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Minato kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menunjuk Kushina dengan pandangan yang redup. Sepertinya ia masih setengah tidur.

"A.. Aku.. Selamat tinggal Minato-kun" Kushina segera berlari keluar dari kamar Minato, tetapi Minato dengan secepat kilat mengikutinya, menarik lengannya hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan posisi Minato. Menindih. Kushina.  
"Kenapa... Kau ada disini? Jawablah, Kushina-chan..." tanya Minato yang masih setengah tidur.

"Aku.. Aku... Aku suka sama Kamu! Aku suka kamu, selalu" Jawab Kushina sambil setengah berteriak. Akhirnya bilang juga.

Minato membelalakkan matanya tak percaya "Aku.. Nggak ngerti. Ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi kau... Gadis yang baik."

"Minato-kun.."

"Terima Kasih" setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, Minato kemudian kembali jatuh tertidur di atas tubuh Kushina.

'Makasih... Minato-kun, apa maksudmu? Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Kushina.

"Lho? Pintunya nggak dikunci. Kakak, kami cemas memikirkanmu, akhirnya pulang deh" teriak seorang dari lantai bawah rumah Minato.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Naruto. Sudah malam."

Kushina segera menyelimuti Minato yang tertidur dilantai, kemudian mencari Fugaku yang entah hilang kemana.

"lho? Kakak sudah tidur ya?" tanya Naruto pada Inoichi.

"Iya. Aku datang menjenguknya setelah selesai latihan, tapi Minato sudah tidur. Maaf, aku datang malam-malam begini. Kalau dia sudah bangun, tolong sampaikan salamku yah" jelas Inoichi sambil tersenyum, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Namikaze.

* * *

"Untung aku menggambar muka Inoichi semalam. Selamat deh!" syukur Kushina melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kompleks perumahan tempat tinggal Minato. "Fuku-kun, jangan ngambek terus dong" bujuk Kushina sambil tersenyum kikuk ke arah notebooknya yang sejak meninggalkan rumah Minato enggan menatap ke arahnya.

"Terus? Kau sudah nyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Fugaku masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kushina.

"Aku nggak ngerti dia menerimaku atau nggak."

"Kau sendiri, gimana perasaanmu padaku?"

"Hah? Aku nggak benci sama kamu kok"

"Aku suka kamu" ujar Fugaku, tetapi kali ini ia menatap Kushina.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" kaget Kushina, semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Tapi kau nggak benci aku kan!" ujar Fugaku innocent.

* * *

*Keesokan harinya*

"Eh! Minato-kun!" seru Ino yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari notebook Kushina yang sedang meramal peruntungan cintanya. Kushina yang juga melihat Minato beberapa meter di depannya menjadi panik "Ku kira hari ini kau nggak masuk." sambung wanita berkucir ekor kuda itu kembali.

"Pagi" sapa Kushina sambil menunduk menunjukkan wajahnya yang merona, ia kembali teringat kejadian saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Minato.

"Ya, pagi" balas Minato singkat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang sepertinya masih pusing akibat mabuk semalam.

"Soal kemarin-"

"Oh, ya! Soal kemarin. Aku mimpi kamu lho, Kushi-chan" potong Minato innocent.

'Apa katanya? Mimpi' inner Kushina menjerit-jerit. Ino yang kedengarannya tertarik mau tak mau akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Mimpi apaan?" tanya Ino.

"Rahasia, dong" jawab Minato sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ino tanda mengejek. Tumben sekali gadis blonde ini tidak berkata sinis pada Minato.

"Baguskan? Kau nggak usah menjelaskan mengapa kau ada disana" celetuk Fugaku tiba-tiba. Kushina hanya bisa mendengus, kemudian tersenyum.

"Minato-kun, kepalamu sakit ya?" tanya Kushina yang melihat Minato sejak datang tadi terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Iya, agak pusing"

"Makanya, anak SMU belum pantas minum Sake 3 botol sekaligus."

"Iya deh, nggak akan ku ulangi lagi. Hehh?" Minato terbelalak "Kushina-chan, kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku ini, teman istimewamu."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

New Rival

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirated: Epotoransu! May

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Warning: OOC, Typo (s), AU, Gaje, Alur cepat, etc.

* * *

DEEEESH...

Suara gesekan antara bola dan jaring gawang kembali terdengar, membuat rekan se-team tak terkecuali si penembak goal bersorak sorai dengan riang atas kemenangan mereka. Meskipun cuma pertandingan latihan, tetapi kemenangan tetaplah kemenangan bukan?

"Selesai juga" teriak Guy bersemangat.

"Minato, mau minum nggak?" teriak Guy yang melihat Minato hanya terbengong-bengong sambil menarik turun resleting jaketnya.

"Boleh. Tolong lempar sini dong." Guy yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan Minato kemudian melempar botol air mineral -yang tutupnya telah di longgarkan terlebih dahulu oleh Guy agar Minato tidak kesulitan- dengan keras dan tinggi, membuat pria berambut jabrik kuning ini tidak dapat meraihnya. Malah, botol air mineral tersebut terus melayang keluar lingkungan lapangan sepak bola, hingga ketinggian botol tersebut merendah dan mengenai kepala seroang gadis yang lewat disana.

PRAAAAK.

"Kyaaaaa" teriak gadis yang menjadi korban Guy.

"Shion-chan nggak apa-apa? Ya ampun, basah semua" komentar gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang bersama Shion.

Minato yang melihat kejadian tersebut sesegera mungkin berlari ke arah dua orang gadis yang berdiri di luar lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya. "Maaf, keringkan saja pakai ini" jaket yang tadi sempat di pakai oleh Minato kini berpindah tempat di atas kepala gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sempat menjadi korban semangat masa muda Guy.

"Bau keringat" komentar gadis yang bernama Shion itu singkat.

"Eh! Salah! Yang ini handukku!" Minato segera menarik kembali jaketnya dan menyodorkan handuk bergambar anpanman yang ia dapatkan dari Kushina sewaktu bertanding melawan SMU Putra Suna Senior High School "Nggak apa-apa kan?" sambung Minato.  
"Siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Minato"

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"XI-B"

"Oh! Namikaze ya... Aku ingat. Kalau begitu handuk ini kupinjam dan akan ku kembalikan besok"

"Heh?" Minato hanya bisa melongo melihat kedua gadis tersebut meninggalkannya sendiri dan membawa handuknya tanpa persetujuan dari dirinya.  
"Siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Inoichi yang saat ini sudah berada di sebelah Minato.

"Guru baru atau mahasiswi sekolah guru?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Inoichi, Minato malah bertanya balik.

"Wah! Dia tipe kesukaanku tuh. Tapi yang satu lagi bajunya aneh."

"Aaaaahh! Gawat! Itu kan handuk yang ku dapatkan dari Kushina-chan" teriak Minato panik, baru sadar kalau handuknya di bawa kabur oleh gadis yang baru saja ia temui.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kan bakal di balikin lagi besok"

"Iya sih. Tapi..." Minato menggantungkan kalimatnya, se-akan tidak rela handuk pemberian Kushina itu di pinjam sampai di bawa kabur oleh orang lain.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah nan damai kembali tersenyum hangat pada Konoha city, membuat burung-burung dengan riangnya kembali berkicau, mengalunkan irama yang merdu dan teratur. Hingga teriakan seseorang dari dalam ruang kelas KISHS mengacaukan lantunan burung-burung tersebut dan mengusir burung tersebut dari sangkarnya atau tempatnya bertengger secara tidak langsung.

"Apaaaaa?" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah darah sepinggang memekakkan telinga. Ternyata yang merusak keindahan suasana pagi ini adalah sang tuan putri Uzumaki, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina.

"Kushi-chan, ada apa?" tanya Ino kaget, tetapi pertanyaannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kushina.

"Fuku-chan, apa maksudnya? Hah! Kenapa kau bilang mulai saat ini peruntungan cintaku bakalan hancur-hancuran?"

"Gimana ya? Mendadak aku punya firasat buruk" balas Fugaku "dan jangan panggil aku Fuku-chan!" tegas Fugaku.

"Ya ya. Tapi kenapa? Jangan nakut-nakutin dong. Kemarin masih baik-baik saja." bisik Kushina karena ia telah melihat Anko-sensei sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk ruang kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi.. Heh?" Anko-sensei memperhatikan whiteboard yang saat ini sedang tidak bersih "Ini mosnter?" tanya Anko-sensei melihat makhluk tragis di whiteboar kelas tempatnya mengajar.

"Ini bukan monster sensei! Ini Thomas si Lokomotif!" jawab Minato antusias tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari white board yang ada di hadapannya.

'Nggak mirip Minato-kun' batin Kushina yang juga memperhatikan white board sweatdrop.

"Jadi kau bukan cuma suka Anpanman tapi juga suka Thomas?" tanya Anko-sensei kembali, kemudian memperhatikan white board dengan gambar Thomas yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan gambar aslinya.

"Minato lucu ya"

Minato yang merasa namanya di sebut menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencoba mencari sang pemilik suara yang memanggilnya barusan. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah seluruh teman sekelasnya yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Hingga rambut pirang pucat panjang di belakang Anko-sensei membuatnya penasaran hingga ia menggeserkan badannya sedikit untuk melihat siapa pemilik rambut itu. "Ah!" Minato membelalakkan matanya kaget. Orang yang memanggilnya ternyata adalah orang yang menjadi korban keganasan lemparan Guy kemarin sore.

Kushina yang melihat gadis asing yang ada di belakang Anko-sensei tidak kalah terkejut. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Mukanya memerah karena amarah. 'Mi.. Minato? Apa-apaan cewek ini! Seenaknya saja memanggil nama kecil orang lain!' batin Kushina geram.

"Harap tenang! Sensei perkenalkan teman baru kalian! Namanya Aizawa Shion." Teriak Anko-sensei dari meja gurunya, berusaha menenangkan bisik-bisik yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Setelah para muridnya diam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, ia kembali menatap Shion, meminta dirinya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri kali ini.

"Terimakasih sensei. Aku Aizawa Shion. Salam kenal teman-teman" Shion membungkukkan badannya sesaat, kemudian berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Kushina, namun ia berhenti terlebih dahulu di bangku Minato yang berada tepat di samping kanan bangku Kushina.

"Ternyata kau sebaya dengaku" Minato memperhatikan Shion yang berdiri di antara bangkunya dan Kushina. Sementara Shion hanya tersenyum dengan salah satu tangan yang memegangi pipinya "Memangnya aku terlihat lebih tua ya?" tanya Shion. Gadis tersebut kemudian membuka resleting tasnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang pastinya akan membuat amarah yang sejak tadi di tahan oleh Kushina meledak "Nih, aku mau mengembalikan handukmu. Handuk Anpanman!"

Kushina yang mendengarnya kembali terkejut, ia melemparkan deathglare kepada Minato sambil meremas notebooknya seolah berkata 'berani-sekali-kau-meminjamkan-handukku-pada-orang -asing'. Minato yang tanpa sengaja melihat deathglare Kushina bergidik ngeri. Peluh sebesar biji jagung mulai jatuh ke pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Eh! Nggak..." ucap Minato terputus, masih dengan memandang Kushina dengan deathglare yang dilemparkannya.

"Ngapain sih dia megang-megang handukku!" bisik Kushina di pada notebooknya, Fugaku. Baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang, membuatnya kembali tersentak kaget. Kushina kemudian berbalik dan mendapati siswi baru dikelasnya itu memperhatikan notebooknya.

"Eh! Kau juga punya notebook ya.." gumam Shion pelan "Salam kenal yah. Aku duduk di belakangmu. Aku juga punya notebook lho" Shion merogoh saku seragamnya, kemudian mengeluarkan benda berukuran mini berwarna putih "semoga kita bisa dekat" sambungnya sambil tersenyum ramah pada Kushina. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kanan Kushina. "Minato juga."

"i.. Iya" balas Minato gugup.

'Apaan sih Minato Minato! Memangnya dia punya hubungan apa sama Minato!'

* * *

TENG TENG!

Bel pertanda istirahat mulai berdentang di penjuru KISHS, menimbulkan sorak sorai yang berisik di setiap kelas yang terdapat di sekolah internasional ini. Terlihat beberapa siswa mulai berlarian keluar kelas tanpa membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang mereka gunakan tadi. Menuju ke sebuah tempat yang menjadi singgasana agung mereka selama berada di KISHS, Kantin! —kecuali orang-orang yang lebih memilih membawa bekal sendiri karena kantin yang biasanya penuh—

"Minato-kun!" panggil Kushina pada Minato yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan temannya. Pria yang bersama Minato itu pun langsung pergi, memberi kesempatan agar Minato dan Kushina lebih leluasa mengobrol. Minato menoleh, menatap Kushina heran.

"Aku mau tanya sedikit. Tentang Aizawa, murid yang baru masuk ke kelas kita pagi ini—"

"Minato! Bisa antar aku keliling sekolah?" tiba-tiba saja, Shion menerkam Minato dari belakang, membuat pria tersebut kaget setengah mati.

"Eh! Tapi aku baru saja mau latihan sepak bola" elak Minato berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan Shion yang memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Sementara reaksi Kushina? Ia hanya berdiri mematung dan melongo dengan notebooknya yang terbuka, ditambah dengan wajah suram yang membuatnya terlihat err… Lupakan saja!

"Kushina-chan! Sadar Kushina-chan!" seru Fugaku yang melihat Kushina seperti tersambar petir yang sangat dahsyat di siang bolong.

"Jangan gitu dong! Aku nggak berani jalan sendirian. Dilihatin cowok-cowok terus!" goda Shion, kali ini ia malah bergelayut manja di lengan Minato, membuat Kushina ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya "Habis penampilanku seperti ini. Ada tubuh wanita yang sangat menarik di balik baju seragam ini" tambah Shion sambil memegangi kedua dadanya yang sukses membuat wajah tampan Minato terbakar "Iya kan, Minato?"

Shion melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah Minato, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Dan ketika jarak mereka hanya hitungan cm, gadis pindahan tersebut seperti ingin mencium pemuda tampan alias Minato yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tetapi Minato dengan segera melangkah mundur, mencoba menghindari gadis nekat yang ada di hadapannya. Peluh sebesar biji jagung berkali-kali meluncur dari keningnya. Minato Namikaze gugup sekarang, dan 'KABUR' adalah satu-satunya kata yang terbesit di dalam otak jeniusnya sekarang.

Minato merogoh saku seragamnya dengan cepat, mencoba mencari benda apapun yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya dari gadis yang jaraknya terus menerus semakin dekat dengannya. Bahkan, jarak antara wajah mereka berdua lagi-lagi tinggal beberapa cm.

Aktivitas tangannya kemudian terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda bulat berada dibalik saku bagian dalam blazernya. Untunglah di saat seperti ini Minato menemukan benda penyelamatnya yang ia bawa ke sekolah setiap harinya.

"BERUBAAAAHHH!" teriak Minato tiba-tiba membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di sekitar kelasnya menoleh kearahnya dengan mata terbelalak, tak terkecuali Shion dan Kushina.

"Mi..Minato?" kaget Shion yang memang baru pertama kali melihat sifat asli Minato.

"AKU BUKAN MINATO NAMIKAZE! AKU ADALAH PAHLAWAN PEMBELA KEBENARAN DAN KEADILAN YANG KEBETULAN LEWAT SINI! SELAMAT TINGGAL!" teriak Minato kembali, kemudian tanpa melepas topeng power ranger merah andalan sekaligus penyelamat hidupnya, Minato segera berlari secepat kilat seperti julukannya 'Kiroi Senkou', mengabaikan tatapan horror sekaligus gelak tawa orang-orang yang memperhatikan penampilannya.

Shion dan Kushina masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian teriakan Shion menyadarkan Kushina dari shock yang menimpanya. "Kyaaaa… Dia lucu dan lugu sekali ya. Persis seperti kata Mikoto-chan."

Kushina menatap horror gadis pirang pucat yang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil memeluk notebook yang ada di hadapannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melempar gadis yang menurutnya menjijikkan ini.

"Aizawa" panggil Kushina dengan deathglre yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Oh! Kau ada di sini Uzumaki?" tanya Shion bodoh.

"Mengapa kau mengikuti Minato-kun terus? Selain itu, handuk itu—"

"Oh! Aku di pinjami Minato kemarin. Hmm.. jangan-jangan kamu juga.. Sebetulnya Mikoto-chan, maksudku notebook-ku meramal kalau aku akan ketemu cowok keren begitu pindah sekolah. Ternyata benar tuh, kemarin aku ketemu Minato" jelas Shion panjang lebar, kemudian pandangannya pada Kushina berubah menjadi tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku suka sama dia! Jangan coba-coba menghalangi'ku. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya!" tantang Shion.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I Love You In A Fight! part 1 (Mikoto Appearance)

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD rusak, etc

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read! Simple!

* * *

"SEBAAAAALLLLLL" teriak Kushina memekakkan telinga di malam hari. "Apaan sih! Dasar cewek nyebelin!" gerutu gadis berambut merah panjang tersebut di depan notebooknya dengan berurai air mata. Sementara Fugaku yang memperhatikan kelakuan kesal tuannya sejak pulang sekolah tadi hanya bisa pasrah menjadi tempat pelampiasan amukan sang majikan.

"Bilang sendiri sama orangnya dong!" ketus Fugaku.

Kushina yang akhirnya mendengar tanggapan Fugaku setelah sekian lama semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang masih bercucuran air mata "Aku nggak mau kalah Fugaku!" ucap Kushina antusias dan meremas notebooknya, membuat Fugaku meringis.

"Ihh, jangan dekat-dekat ah!" teriak Fugaku panik begitu melihat wajah majikannya dari dekat yang terlihat mengenaskan.

EPOTORANSU! Pik.

"Kurasa Minato tidak akan mudah jatuh ke tangan perempuan seperti itu" opini Fugaku yang saat ini tengah duduk bersila di ranjang Kushina begitu di keluarkan dari notebook.

"Tapi Shion kan cantik! Penampilannya juga menarik sekali" bantah Kushina setengah berteriak.

Fugaku mendengus kesal menghadapi sikap keras kepala Kushina, tadinya ia ingin menjitak kepala Kushina agar sikap keras kepalanya itu lenyap, namun ia langsung sadar bahwa ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun pada Kushina karena Kushina adalah majikannya. Kushina lah yang mengendalikan notebooknya. Sedangkan Kushina yang sepertinya tahu bahwa ia akan mendapatkan jitakan segera melindungi kepalanya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan ia tak juga merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati wajah Fugaku yang berubah menjadi serius.

"Penampilan menarik belum tentu jadi jaminan non! Tapi, aku rasa yang jadi masalah adalah notebooknya itu"

Kushina tersentak kaget, apa yang di katakan Fugaku memang benar. Rasanya ia ingat sekali bahwa tadi pagi Shion pernah menyebut notebooknya dengan sebuah nama.

"Dia menyebut notebooknya 'Mikoto-chan' kan?" tanya Fugaku, yang hanya di balas tatapan terkejut oleh Kushina "Masa sih..." gumam Fugaku pelan "Kalau dia menemukan sandi 'Epotoransu' dan dapat fasilitas tambahan, kita bisa celaka"

"Tung.. Tunggu dulu! Jadi dia juga bisa berubah wujud seperti aku?" tanya Kushina mulai panik.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga nggak. Kemungkinan menemukan sandi Epotoransu kan 1 banding 1 triliun"

Kushina mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia merasa marah karena mendapatkan saingan baru yang secara terang-terangan mendekati Minato, di tambah saingannya tersebut kiemungkinan besar mendapatkan fasilitas tambahan yang tidak di miliki oleh Fugaku, notebooknya. "Biar bagaimana pun aku nggak akan kalah darinya" geram Kushina 'tak akan ku biarkan cewek itu berbuat macam-macam pada Minato'.

"Tapi Minato bisa lupa diri lho.." pancing Fugaku.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

'Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan yah?'

* * *

Hari terus berlalu hingga tak terasa kehadiran sang murid baru Aizawa Shion sudah seminggu, dan selama seminggu pula, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menempel pada Minato, membuat Minato agak risih, tetapi tidak enak hati untuk menolaknya, dan membuat Kushina hanya bisa menggigit jari dari bangkunya.

"Lihat tuh, Kushi-chan. Anak baru itu nempel terus sama Minato" ujar Ino malas melihat pemandangan yang —menurutnya jelek— diciptakan Shion.

"Minato orangnya baik, jadi nggak tega mengusirnya meskipun dia sendiri risih." tambah Sakura yang juga memperhatikan Shion dan Minato.

TENG TENG!

Bel pertanda istirahat pun akhirnya kembali menyapa KISHS. 'Ini saatnya aku menjauhkan Minato dari Shion' batin Kushina.

"Minato-kun, kita makan di kantin yuk" ajak Shikaku yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Minato.

"Minato, aku buat kan bekal nih! Dimakan dong!" terjang Shion tiba-tiba membuat Minato kaget setengah mati.

"Wah, keren!" puji Minato ketika melihat isi dari bento buatan Shion.

"Kayak bekal anak TK. Tapi cocok sih buat Minato" komentar Shikaku yang juga ikut melihat isi dari bento buatan Shion dengan udang ketucky yang ekornya di hias dengan pita, cumi goreng dengan mata dan hidung —buatan—, telur rebus dengan berbagai ekspresi, nasi kepal yang juga di beri mata, mulut, dan alis —buatan—, dan lain-lain.

"Kamu pasti senang kan Minato?" tanya Shion sambil tersenyum dan memegangi pipinya dengan satu tangan. Kushina yang melihatnya langsung knocked out melihat saingan cintanya yang langsung dapat point tinggi.

'Aku nggak boleh kalah' batin Kushina yang juga mengambil bento yang di bawanya.

"Minato-kun, aku juga..." ucapan Kushina terhenti. Entah mengapa ia merasa lidahnya kaku dan tenggorokannya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Terlihat raut wajah heran Minato menanti kelanjutan dari ucapan Kushina, sementara Shion sendiri terlihat sedang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di notebooknya.

"Bekal... Konyol amat sih. Sudah SMU tapi masih kesenangan kayak anak TK" sambung Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Kushina-chan, maksudmu?" tanya Minato yang melongo mendengar ucapan Kushina barusan. Selama ini Kushina selalu menerimanya sebagai teman apa adanya, tidak pernah keberatan dengan sikapnya yang kekanankan, tapi barusan Kushina menyebutnya seperti anak TK?

"Eh! Aku..." mata Kushina terbelalak dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sama sekali tidak seperti dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Di tambah lidahnya yang kaku secara tiba-tiba, dan omongan yang di lontarkannya lagi "Bukan.. Bekal ini lho, nggak malu ya sama umur? Jadi orang kok ke kanak-kanakan sekali."

"WAAAAAAAAA" teriak Kushina kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Gadis berambut merah darah sepinggang itu memukuli wajahnya berkali-kali dengan panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga ia berkata tidak sopan seperti tadi. Shion yang melihat Minato mulai kesal kemudian menghentikan aktifitas yang dilakukannya dengan notebooknya dan berjalan mendekati Mnato yang menggebrak meja di hadapan Kushina.

"Maaf ya kalau begitu. Kita makan di tempat lain saja, Shion." Ketus Minato kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kushina, di ikuti dengan Shion yang membawa bentonya.

"Tung... Tunggu, Minato-kun" cegah Kushina. Namun melihat Minato yang tetap berjalan dan mengabaikannya, niatnya untuk mengejar Minato ia urungkan.

Shion yang berjalan bersama Minato menoleh ke arah Kushina, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek kepada Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, kenapa kau ngomong seperti itu sama Minato!" ketus Ino yang tadi sempat memperhatikan adegan di mana Kushina mengucapkan kalimat tak sopan pada Minato.

"Aku juga nggak tau kenapa mulutku nyerocos tanpa henti" balas Kushina dengan nada keputus asaan.

"Hei! Cepat kejar mereka!" perintah Fugaku

* * *

"Nih, aaaaam"

"Nggak apa-apa, aku bisa makan sendiri" tolak Minato halus pada Shion yang bersaha menyuapinya cumi goreng dengan antusias.

"Kushina-chan.. Bicara seperti itu" gumam Minato pelan. Safirnya meredup dan wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya semenjak ibunya meninggal ia menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Topeng keceriaan yang selama ini di kenakannya runtuh hanya dengan dua kalimat dari Kushina Uzumaki. Padahal, kalimat dari Ino yang biasanya lebih menusuk hanya berlalu seperti angin. Tetapi Kushina? Entah kenapa ucapan itu tidak mau beranjak dari pikirannya.

"Jangan sedih, justru kepolosan Minato yang menarik."

"Kushina-chan juga pernah bilang begitu. Tapi—"

"Kenapa sih? Kayaknya shock banget" potong Shion kesal. Minato hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Shion barusan. Ia bingung mengapa kalimat Kushina bisa begitu berbekas di hatinya.

"Soalnya kami kan berteman" jawab Minato ragu-ragu. "Makanya aku kepikiran" sambungnya dengan nada suara yang pelan.

* * *

"Gimana nih Fuga-kun?" tanya Kushina yang mengintip Minato dan Shion dari balik pintu atap sekolahnya. "Harus cepat-cepat dipisah. Kalau nggak, Shion akan semakin kuat menjerat Minato-kun!"

"Tapi aku lebih penasaran dengan notebooknya!" bantah Fugaku yang merasa urusan dengan Minato itu tidak penting.

"Tapi, kalau dekat-dekat dengan MInato-kun nanti omonganku ngawur lagi. Ya sudah kalau begitu" Kushina menekan tombol notebooknya berkali-kali, hingga memunculkan gambar seorang wanita yang juga berambut pirang.

"Ino Yamanaka. Epotoransu!"

* * *

"Hei, Minato, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Shion semakin mendekatkan jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Minato.

"Eh! Mana aku tahu. Kita kan baru kenal. Oh ya, bekal buatanmu enak" kaget Minato yang melihat sikap Shion yang semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Aihh, senangnya... Aku memang biasa masak,. Waktu kelas 2 SD, kaa-san ku meninggal. Jadi aku harus mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga sendirian." ujar Shion sambil menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

"Shion.."

"Maaf ya, suasananya jadi nggak enak"

"Nggak kok. Aku juga nggak punya kaa-san, jadi bisa ngerti perasaanmu"

Shion yang mendengar ucapan Minato barusan mendongak "Eh! Minato! Aku bukan cuma pintar masak lho" Shion meraih tangan kiri Minato yang tidak memegang sumpit, kemudian meletakkannya di dada bagian kanannya "Nggak percaya?" goda Shion. Sontak saja wajah Minato memerah, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah menyentuh seorang gadis, tapi ia bisa mati kutu di hadapan gadis agresif di hadapannya.

"Tung- tunggu dulu Shion" gugup Minato yang kembali berusaha menghindari Shion.

"Aiihh, Minato malu-malu nih. Lucu deh" goda Shion kembali yang membuat wajah Minato semakin memerah.

"Kita kan masih SMU" elak Minato.

"Salah! Kita sudah SMU!" tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Shion segera mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minato, berusaha menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara Minato sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi menghadapi Shion.

* * *

"WAAAA.. Apa-apaan kau!" teriak Shion kesal begitu menyadari bahwa yang di ciumnya tadi adalah notebooknya sendiri, dan sekarang notebook itu telah terjatuh ke lantai.

"Huh, untung aku belum terlambat" balas Ino ketus.

"Ino-chan" Minato hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat dua orang blondie yang sama-sama melempar deathglare di hadapannya. Bingung bagaimana cara memisahkan mereka berdua.

Setelah sekian lama saling melempar deathglare, Ino akhirnya mengalah. Mentap Minato dengan tajam, dan mengajaknya meninggalkan Shion dengan ketus "Aku datang untuk memanggil Minato-kun. Ayo, Minato-kun!"

"Makasih bekalnya Shion" dadah Minato sambil melangkah pergi bersama dengan Ino.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" bentak Shion pada Ino dan Minato, tetapi tidak di pedulikan oleh keduanya.

Merasa tidak di perdulikan, Shion akhirnya acuh juga. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari notebooknya yang tadi sempat terjatuh. "Ah!" gumamnya ketika menemukan notebooknya berada di samping kiri kursi batu yang tadi di dudukinya dengan Minato. "Kau nggak apa-apa Mikoto-chan?" tanya Shion pada notebooknya, meskipun ia tahu Mikoto tidak mungkin menjawabnya

"Hai, Aizawa" sapa seorang berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang tajam. Shion yang masih dalam keadaan berjongkok sontak mendongak, dan mendapati seorang pria asing dihadapannya "Namaku Uchiha Fugaku. Kau pasti telah mengganggu majikanku, Uzumaki Kushina dengan notebookmu itu.

Shion yang mendengar kata majikan terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa kebetulan seperti sekarang ini akan menyapanya "Majikan? Kalau begitu... Uzumaki juga menemukan sandi 'Epotoransu'?" tanya Shion menatap lekat-lekat notebook yang ada di genggamannya saat ini.

Seringai yang tadinya terpampang di wajah Fugaku kemudian menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah serius dan tatapan yang semakin tajam "Aku harus membantu percintaan majikanku. Aku tak tahu fasilitas apa yang kau dapatkan dari notebookmu, tapi tak akan ku biarkan kau menghalangiku"

Shion yang mendengar ucapan tajam dari Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis "Betul sekali... Karena bisa menemukan sandi Epotoransu, aku di beri kemampuan untuk bisa membuat siapa pun bicara seperti yang kutulis. Aku juga bisa membaca pikiran orang seperti soal Anko-sensei tadi."

EPOTORANSU! Pik

"Mikoto-chan! Ada cowok ganteng untukmu" ucap Shion tiba-tiba begitu kilatan listrik memenuhi seluruh notebooknya. Fugaku tersentak kaget melihatnya, dan tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis berambut biru kehitaman dengan pakaian terusan ketat bermodel aneh sekitar 25cm diatas lutut dengan high heels berdiri di atas punggunggnya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Fugaku terjatuhy dan meringkuk seperti kuda.

"Hai! Salam kenal Fugaku! Namaku Mikoto. Aku juga sama sepertimu, dari dunia elektrik!" sapa Mikoto ceria, tanpa memperdulikan fakta bahwa saat ini ia tengah berdiri diatas punggung Fugaku, memperlakukannya seolah-olah ia adalah joki dan Fugaku adalah kudanya.

"Tu-turun dong." ujar Fugaku yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari makhluk sejenisnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Mikoto-chan, rukun-rukun sama teman baru mu yaa.." ujar Shion kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari atap sekolah, meninggalkan Fugaku dan Mikoto begitu saja.

"Iya. Selamat berjuang mendapatkan Minato, Shion-chan!" balas Mikoto yang melambaikan tangan ke arah Shion.

"Tu-tungu dulu" cegah Fugaku, tetapi di abaikan oleh Shion.

"Fugaku, aku juga harus membantu majikanku, kau bisa main sebentar dengan ku kan?" ajak Mikoto yang berusaha membangun hubungan baik dengan Fugaku. "Kau tak bisa bergerak karena gelombang listrikku. Tangan dan kakimu terasa lumpuh kan?

"Sialan kau!" umpat Fugaku kesal.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

I Love You In A Fight part 2 (Sorry Kushina, I Made You Cry)

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

"Untung kau datang, Ino-chan" ujar Minato memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Ino sejak ia di seret meninggalkan Shion. Ino berhenti sejenak, membuat Minato juga ikut berhenti. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, hingga Minato akhirnya angkat bicara kembali.

"Well, sebenarnya dia gadis yang baik dan menarik. Tetapi dia terlalu menggebu-gebu" ucap Minato innocent. Tubuh Ino bergetar, ia marah sekaligus sedih tentu saja.

Ino mengumpulkan tenaganya, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar begetar di telinga Minato, berharap agar amarah yang ada di benaknya tidak tersampaikan pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Minato-kun, kamu menyukai gadis seperti itu kan?" tanya Ino to the point. Syukurlah suaranya teredengar normal di telinga Minato.

"Bukan begitu, tapi-"

Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino sudah memotongnya "Kalau begitu kenapa kau baik padanya?" emosi Ino "Ketika seseorang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kau hanya menjawabnya 'terima kasih' atau 'ini terlalu mendadak, tapi kau gadis yang baik'. Itu tidak masuk akal bagi mereka. Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan tentang hal itu?"

Minato terkejut mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, baru kali ini ia di bentak oleh Ino karena hal yang serius. Ino yang biasanya hanya mengomel karena penampilannya yang ke kanak-kanakan marah padanya karena perasaan seorang gadis terhadapnya. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Kushina, gadis unik yang jalan pikirannya tidak bisa di tebak muncul di mimpinya (menurut Minato) dan menyatakan perasaannya, dan Shion gadis cantik yang secara blak-blakan juga menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi, tadi aku agak shock. Kushina bicara seperti itu. Padahal, ku pikir ia memahamiku lebih dari siapa pun." ujar Minato menunduk, pandangannya lagi-lagi menunjukkan kesedihan. Ino terkejut mendengar ucapan sekaligus ekspresi Minato yang terlihat sangat sedih sekarang.

"Bukan. Aku yakin Kushina-chan nggak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu" tanggap Ino, berusaha membersihkan nama Kushina, err maksudnya namanya sendiri di mata Minato. "Aku.. Aku, maksudku Kushina-chan. Menurutmu, Kushina-chan itu bagaimana?" tanya Ino sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

* * *

Shion berjalan menuruni tangga yang telah di injaknya tadi ketika ia menuju atap. Ketika ia telah sampai di korikodor, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari dua sosok manusia berambut pirang yang berbeda gender. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga ke belokan terakhir koridor dilantai 4, tapi dua sosok yang di carinya tetap tidak ia temukan. Ketika sampai pada belokan terakhir, ia terus berjalan dan secara kebetulan ia menemukan Ino dan Minato yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. Sontak saja ia menyembunyikan badannya di balik tembok.

"Aku.. Aku, maksudku Kushina-chan. Menurutmu, Kushina-chan itu bagaimana?" tanya Ino pada Minato sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, secepat mungkin Shion membuka notebooknya, kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dengan cepat.

"Apa yang aku..." ucap Minato terputus. Suaranya mendadak hilang. Ino harap-harap cemas menantikan jawaban dari Minato, sementara Shion sibuk berkutik dengan notebooknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, suara Minato kembali lagi, dengan ucapan yang membuat Ino.. err Kushina sweatdrop dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku tidak suka sama cewek ceking yang mirip dengan papan gilesan seperti itu" Kushina sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Minato, matanya membelalak dan rasanya ia ingin jatuh terjengkang kebelakang. Minato sendiri kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Apa yang ada di pikirannya jelas berbeda dengan apa yang terlontar dari bibirnya. "Yang namanya gadis itu harusnya yang seperti Shion. Aku lebih suka jalan dengannya."

"Minato serius?" terkam Shion tiba-tiba dari belakang sambil tertawa riang (menurut Minato tawa kesetanan).

"S-Shion, kenapa kau ada di sini?" teriak Minato frustasi mendapati dirinya kembali di terjang dari belakang oleh gadis yang selama seminggu in terus mengekor kepadanya.

"Mau jadian denganku? Aku sih oke saja!" balas Shion yang juga berteriak, bukan teriakan ke frustasian, tetapi teriakan kebahagiaan. Shion semakin mempererat pelukannya, sementara Minato semakin berusaha ntuk melepaskan rangkulan Shion. Minato menatap Ino yang masih terdiam dengan muka shock dan bahunya terlihat bergetar.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tadi mulutku mendadak-"

Ucapan Minato terputus, matanya membelalak kaget menatap Ino. Mata Ino berkaca-kaca, membentuk sebuah anak sungai kecil di pelupuk matanya, dan tak lama kemudian, sungai kecil itu jatuh menjadi bulir-bulir air mata di pipi gadis berkucir ekor kuda itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis, Ino-chan?" tanya Minato kaget, tetapi pertanyaan tersebut tidak di hiraukan oleh Ino. Ino segera berlari menuju toilet putri, meninggalkan Minato dan Shion yang masih berdiri mematung di koridor.

Shion perlahan-lahan mengendorkan pelukannya, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Ino dengan langkah kecil, meninggalkan Minato yang kembali di landa kebingungan.

* * *

-TOILET PUTRI-

'Minato-kun bicara seperti itu. Ternyata dia memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapku' batin Kushina sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka wajahnya dan membenturkan wajahnya pada cermin yang menempel di dinding di depan jejeran toilet putri dan berteriak "Tapi aku terlanjur berharap karena dia baik padaku" isak Kushina. Hatinya terasa sakit kali ini. Lebih sakit daripada di hujam beribu-ribu belati. Lebih sakit daripada waktu ia membuat Minato menderita karena ulahnya yang berubah menjadi Sakura dan menerima Minato menjadi pacarnya, sehingga Minato menderita karena terus-terusan di kerjai.

Kini impian Kushina untuk mendapatkan Minato hanya tinggal mimpi. Ia bagaikan istana pasir yang hancur dengan sekali injakan. Ia rapuh, dan tidak di inginkan. "Aku ini bego,bego,bego!" teriaknya kembali dan membenturkan kepalanmya di tembok.

* * *

Shion berdiri di depan pintu masuk toilet putri. Ia berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kushina atau tidak. Ia bimbang. Di satu sisi ia tak ingin mengatakannya pada Kushina, biar saja Kushina merasa harapannya pupus sudah, dan akan menyerah tentang Minato, dengan begitu dirinya bisa mendapatkan Minato dengan mudah. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga seorang gadis yang mengerti perasaan Kushina. Ia ingin bertanding dengan Kushina secara sportif, bukan seperti ini.

Shion menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara teratur. Perlahan, kakinya mulai melangkah memasuki toilet putri. Memang pelan, namun langkahnya penuh dengan percaya diri. Ia berusaha memasang wajah setenang mungkin dan innocent. Keputusannya sudah bulat sekarang.

* * *

"Lho, ternyata memang kamu, Kushina." ujar Shion innocent memperhatikan Kushina yang masih membenturkan wajahnya di depan cermin.

Kushina terkejut dan sontak berbalik menghadap Shion yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak berdosa "S-Shion, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina gugup.

"Sudah, jangan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi! Aku juga menemukan sandi 'Epotoransu' kok!"

"Haahh?"

"Tapi Fugaku tidak akan kembali untuk sementara waktu. Mikoto notebookku mengacaukan gelombang listrik yang ada di dalam tubuhnya."

"Apaa?" teriak Kushina terkejut "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Karena.. Aku benci dengan orang yang tidak berterus terang seperti kau." jawab Shion dingin "tenang saja, ucapan Minato tadi adalah hasil kerja notebookku. Begitu juga dengan kata-katamu yang menyakiti hatinya tadi. Kita seri ya, kau juga menipunya dengan kemampuanmu berubah wujud, ya kan?" tanya Shion menyeringai, sementara pertanyaannya barusan sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh Kushina, atau lebih tepatnya Kushina tak berniat menjawabnya.

"Nah, mulai sekarang kita bersaing. Tapi, aku pasti akan mendapatkan Minato" tantang Shion sambil tersenyum simpul. Kushina menatapnya dengan tajam, tapi Shion malah tersenyum dengan lembut, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kushina.

* * *

"Ino-chan, maaf soal yang tadi ya" ucap Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ino yang sedang asyik menyapu ruang kelas menatapnya heran, "Soal apa?"

"Minato, ini" teriak Kushina tiba-tiba tepat di depan wajah Minato dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop berisi surat, Minato melirik surat tersebut beberap deik, kemudian mengambilnya dari tangan Kushina, dan di detik itu juga, Kushina berlari kencang meningalkan Minato dan Ino yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Kushina-chan"

"Hari ini kau kan piket"

Merasa teriakannya tidak di hiraukan oleh Kushina yang sepertinya sudah tiba di tempat parkiran sekolahnya, Minato membuka amplop yang di berikan oleh Kushina. Terlihat juga di belakangnya Shion yang sedang berdiri dan menatap kearahnya dengan notebooknya yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

'Minato-kun, maafkan ucapanku tadi. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu. Mau kah kau datang ke taman Oshita dekat sekolah jam 7 malam?

Kushina.'

Minato membaca pesan tersebut sambil menerka-nerka apa yang akan di berikan Kushina, dan Shion yang berada di belakangnya tanpa ia sadari terlihat menekan beberapa kali tuts notebooknya, hingga di layar notebooknya menampilkan tulisan singkat yang isinya hampir sama dengan tulisan yang ada di surat Minato.

'Ke taman oshita jam 7 malam. Kushina'

"Hemm" gumam Shion pelan.

* * *

Kushina berlari memasuki rumahnya dan membiarkan mobilnya terparkir di depan pintu masuk rumahnya begitu saja. Ia segera mengganti bajunya dan menyiapkan berbagai peralatan untuk membuat sebuah boneka. Aku nggak bisa menungu lagi. Nggak peduli deh meski nantinya di tolak! Aku memang nggak cantik seperti Shion, tapi aku ingin Minato-kun tahu kalau aku suka padanya. Fugaku baik-baik saja nggak ya? Dia belum balik-balik juga. Apaan tuh, 1 banding 1 triliun yang bisa menemukan sandi 'Epotoransu'. Sepertinya aku harus berjuang sendirian kali ini.

* * *

"Minato pulang yuk." ajak Shikaku ketika latihan sepak bola mereka sudah selesai.

"Gak bisa. Sorry, aku ada janji"

"Lho? Janji kencan ya?"

"Bukan kencan. Sudah ya Shikaku, aku buru-buru. Jaa" pamit Minato kemudian berlari meninggalkan Shikaku dan menuju taman yang di kataklan Kushina.

"Wahh.. Itu kan suara Minato. Dia betul-betul ketaman itu ya.. Shion-chan gimana ya?" gumam Mikoto pelan, tetapi masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Fugaku.

"Kau ini... Jangan anggap remeh emosi gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta ya! Kushina benar-benar serius menyukai Minato, lain dengan bos mu itu yang bisa memikat semua lelaki" teriak Fugaku emosi.

"Memangnya kau selalu setia seperti ini ya? Majikan kan selalu memperlakukan kita seperti barang" balas Mikoto terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Fugaku.

"Kushina bukan orang seperti itu. Dia itu menganggapku teman. Kau harus lebih menghormati bosmu tahu!" Mikoto membelalakkan matanya terkejut, Kushina tidak memperlakukan Fugaku seperti barang, tapi malah mengangapnya teman? Bagimana mungkin ada orang seperti itu.

"Cih, aku harus pakai kekerasan" Fugaku terdiam sejenak, berusaha untuk menstabilkan gelombang listrik yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Ketika ia merasa gelombang dalam tubuhnya sudah cukup stabil, ia melepaskan gelombang listrik yang lebih besar daripada yang di keluarkan oleh Mikoto, membuat Mikoto tersengat arus listriknya.

"Kyaaaaa."

* * *

"Sudah jam 7 nih" gumam Minato pelan yang sedang bersandar di salah satu pohon di taman tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menutup matanya dengan tangan sambil bertanya "Kenapa kau baik sekali?" Minato berusaha mengenali suara yang terdengar familiar tersebut, namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Kushina-chan?" tebak Minato asal, karena yang mengajaknya janjian adalah Kushina, jadi mungkin saja itu Kushina.

"Salah, ini aku" jawab gadis tersebut sambil memukul punggung Minato pelan.

"Hahh? Shion? Kenapa kau ada disini" tanya Minato terkejut melihat Shion, di tambah lagi pakaian gadis tersebut yang mengenakan jaket bermotif kotak-kotak dan rok pendek 22cm diatas lutut, dengan high heel Roma Style Cross Strip Buckle.

"Memangnya kenapa? Nggak boleh? Oh ya, aku mau tanya sama kamu." ujar Shion cemberut, kemudian pandangannya pada Minato berubah menjadi serius "Mau nggak jadian denganku? Aku suka kamu Minato. Kau pilih siapa? Aku atau Kushina? Cepat jawab!" ujar Shion to the point dan dengan seenaknya menyuruh Minato untuk menjawabnya saat ini juga.

Minato kembali terkejut dan frustasi oleh ulah gadis blak-blakan yang ada di depannya "ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

* * *

Kushina melangkah menuju gerbang taman oshita, sesekali ia melirik arloji pada lengan kirinya, ia sudah terlambat dari waktu yang ia janjikan pada Minato. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu melihat Minato memunggunginya di depan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Baru saja ia ingin berlari ke arahnya pria yang di cintainya tersebut, kakinya mendadak berhenti, ia di kejutkan dengan pemandangan baru yang ada di hadapannya. Minato bersama seorang gadis dan ia terlihat sedang memeluknya. Di tambah lagi gadis tersebut adalah saingan cintanya, Aizawa Shion.

Kushina mencengkram benda mungil yang terbungkus rapi di tangannya, berharap Minato tidak berbalik dan melihat wajahnya. Buliran-buliran air bening mengambang di pelupuk matanya, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sendu dan kesedihan mendalam tersirat dari kedua violetnya.

Namnun harapan tinggal harapan. Shion bergumam "Oh!" dan menatap ke makhluk yang ada di belakang Minato, sehingga Minato juga sontak berbalik dan mendapati wajah Kushina yang terlihat begitu sedih dan sudah menangis "Kushina-chan"

"Oh, begitu ya. Maaf! Aku sudah bikin repot memanggilmu kesini." lirih Kushina, ia berusaha mati-matian agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar meskipun sedang menagis. "Selamat tinggal" Kushina pun berlari meninggalkan Minato dan Shion yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Kushina-chan" teriak Minato memanggil Kushina dan berniat untuk mengejar Kushina, namun rencana tersebut terpaksa tertunda karena Shion tiba-tiba mencengkram tangannya. Memaksa pemuda tersebut untuk disini bersamanya meski hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Tunggu Minato. Mana jawaban untukku?" tanya Shion dengan nada suara yang meninggi menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal. Minato berbalik dan menatap wajah Shion selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Maaf! Aku nggak bisa jadian denganmu." tolak Minato secara halus, ia juga menatap Shion dengan lembut.

"Ka-kau suka Kushina?" tanya Shion tak percaya.

"Aku nggak tahu, tapi... Aku sudah membuatnya menangis." lirih Minato, tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Shion.

* * *

'Sudah selesai. Sungguh bodoh, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat boneka ini.' batin Kushina yang masih terus berlari. Ia mempercepat larinya ketika melihat gerbang keluar taman oshita. Sejenak kakinya berhenti di hadapan sebuah danau. ia menatap sendu danau tersebut, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan kepada bungkusan mungil berisi boneka buatannya sendiri yang ada di tangannya.

"Kushina-chan" panggil Minato kembali ketika ia berhasil menyusul Kushina dan jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tapi, panggilannya tersebut tidak dengar oleh Kushina. Kushina yang memandang bungkusan kecil ditangannya itu kemudian melemparkan bungkusan itu kedalam danau, membuat Minato terkejut.

"Kushina-chan" panggil Fugaku yang entah sejak kapan kini telah berada di belakang Kushina.

"Fuga-kun, bukannya kau tertangkap?" tanya Kushina dengan memasang wajah heran yang di buat-buat. Tentu saja dengan maksud agar Fugaku tak khawatir padanya. Tapi sayangnya Fugaku bukanlah orang bodoh.

"Ya, tapi aku berhasil lolos. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Maaf. Padahal kau sudah susah payah membantuku, tapi cintaku tetap kandas." jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Fugaku.

"Kushina-chan" lirih Fugaku yang tidak tega melihat majikannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Kushina, namun sayang sekali usahanya tersebut gagal.

Kushina dan Fugaku kompak berbalik ke arah danau begitu mendengar suara seperti benda tercebur ke dalam danau. Namun, yang membuat keduanya terkejut bukan karena yang tercebur adalah benda, tetapi seorang manusia berambut kuning yang sengaja memasuki danau yang dingin di musim dingin pada malam hari. Tak lama kemudian, Shion muncul di belakang mereka berdua.

"Shion" panggil Kushina.

Fugaku yang mendengar Kushina memanggil nama Shion sontak berbalik. Ia mendelik ke arah Shion, "Hei, kau! Tadi siang-" baru saja ia ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Shion, ucapannya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu melihat Mikoto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Shion dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud untuk melindungi Shion dari dirinya.

"Jangan jahat pada Shion-chan!" bentak Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Kau..."

Shion yang melihat kedua makhluk elektrik yang sedang bertengkar di depannya menghela nafas berat, sambil menutup matanya, tangannya perlahan-lahan menyentuh tangan Mikoto, berniat untuk menurunkan tangannya yang hendak melindunginya. Tetapi usahanya tersebut juga gagal seperti yang hendak dilakukan Fugaku tadi. Mikoto yang merasa gelombang listrik dalam tubuhnya sedikit kacau pun berbalik ke arah Shion, dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Mikoto-chan. Toh aku sudah di tolak mentah-metah" ujar Shion memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Kushina, Fugaku, maupun Mikoto sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Kushina tak percaya.

"Kau salah paham, Kushina. Tadi aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan Minato menangkapku" jawab Shion, kemudian memegang tengkuknya sendiri dan mengibaskan rambutnya. "Sungguh menyedihkan. Aku di tolak dengan alasan 'Aku telah membuat Kushina menangis'."

"Ini cinta pertama Shion-chan tahu" bentak Mikoto kesal.

Kushina dan Fugaku terlonjak kaget dengan mata membelalak yang lebih lebar dari biasanya dan memegangi kepala mereka "Yang benar saja. Kirain dia sudah bip-bib dan tut-tut juga kleng-keleng" teriak keduanya frustasi. Sungguh majikan dan notebook yang sangat kompak.

"Kalian berdua cari gara-gara ya?" teriak Shion kesal. Urat kekesalannya terlihat begitu jelas di kepalanya. "Selama ini aku memang sering jalan sama cowok. Tapi setelah punya Miko-chan, aku baru tahu isi hati mereka. Mereka bilang mereka tertarik dengan kedewasaanku, tapi sebenarnya mereka punya niat mesum terhadapku. Tapi, Minato tidak pernah punya niat terselubung. Awalnya aku berdebar-debar melihatnya, tapi aku rasa aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi." ujar Shion dengan raut wajah yang sedih, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya kembali untuk metap Kushina, dan menatap gadis berambut merah darah itu sambil tersenyum lembut "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau menyukainya dengan sepenuh hati."

Kushina terkejut mendengar ucapan Shion barusan. Secara tidak langsung, itu pernyataan menyerah terhadap Minato bukan? Kushina pun berbalik dan mendapati Minato yang masih berada di tengah danau, terlihat tangannya sesekali ia celupkan kedalam air, seperti mencari suatu benda, karena di danau kecil itu tidak ada ikan.

"Minato-kun sedang apa di situ? Kan dingin!" teriak Kushina ke arah danau.

"Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato heran karena gadis tersebut kelihatannya sudah kembali normal.

"Dingin-dingin begini malah masuk air. Nanti kakimu-"

"Maafkan aku Kushina-chan. Aku sungguh malu telah membuat seorang gadis menangis" potong Minato tiba-tiba "begitu pula dengan Shion. harusnya aku tak terlalu ramah kalau memang nggak punya perasaan apa-apa. Kau memang pantas menyebutku kekanak-kanakan Kushina-chan. Maaf, aku telah menyakiti kalian berdua. Itu sebabnya, aku harus menemukannya sebagai permintaan maaf."

Kushina yang mendengar penuturan Minato tersebut tersentuh. Kakinya tiba-tiba saja bergerak menuju kedalam danau dan melangkah ke arah Minato. "Aku juga akan mencarinya"

"Kushi-chan" teriak Fugaku bermaksud menghalangi Kushina. Bisa repot kalau ia sakit nanti.

"Sudah, biarkan saja." cegah Mikoto yang meraih lengan Fugaku.

"Tidak usah Kushina-chan" ujar Minato yang juga ikut-ikutan mencegah Kushina.

"Tapi aku yang melemparkannya kan" elak Kushina.

Fugaku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kebodohan mereka. Melempar benda kedalam danau, dan bersusah payah menemukannya. Bukankah dengan minta maaf saja sudah cukup? Apalagi sekarang sedang musim dingin.

Minato dan Kushina sesekali menurunkan tangannya ke dalam danau untuk mencari hadiah Minato. Ketika tangan mereka tanpa segaja bersentuhan di dalam danau, entah mengapa keduanya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kulit telapak tangan mereka. Minato dan Kushina saling memandang, kemudian mengangkat tangan mereka secara bersamaan.

"Ini dia!" pekik Kushina girang ketika ia melihat benda yang ada di gengamannya dan Minato adalah hadiah yang ingin Kushina berikan pada Minato. "Ini hadiah untuk Minato-kun, meski agak basah."

Kushina menarik tangannya dari hadiah yang sedang di pegang Minato. Minato kemudian membuka bungkusan hadiah tersebut. Ternyata hadiah dari Kushina adalah sebuah boneka kecil berambut kuning dengan pakaian seragam sepak bola yang sedang memeluk sebuah bola dengan sulaman bertuliskan 'Love' di tengah bola tersebut. Minato menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku... Mengerti perasaanmu. Baik, ku terima. Terima kasih." seru Minato menatap Kushina dan tersenyum lembut. Namun, senyuman malaikatnya tersebut hanya bertahan selama 7 detik, karena di detik ke delapan, dirinya tiba-tiba saja bersin. Dan sayangnya ia bersin tepat di depan wajah Kushina.

"Kau harus pulang dan ganti baju." saran Kushina ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju tepi danau.

"Iya."

Minato dan Kushina berjalan menyusuri danau dengan senyum yang terus terpampang di wajah mereka hingga naik kembali ke daratan.

'Ucapan terima kasih tadi, beda dengan ucapan terima kasih sebelumnya' batin Kushina. 'Semoga Minato-kun bisa menyukaiku. Semoga aku bisa jadi gadis yang lebih menarik.'

"Aaahhh.. Aku ketinggalan nonton Kiteretsu!" teriak Mnato tiba-tiba , namun sayangnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan teriakannya. Shion, Mikoto, maupun Fugaku sedang berbincang-bincang, meskipun yang ke banyakan bercerita adalah Shion dan Mikoto. Fugaku hanya menanggapi seperlunya. Sementara Kushina? Tentu saja ia masih sibuk dengan khayalannya tentang Minato Namikaze.

"Oh ya Kushina-chan, rumahmu di mana? biar kuantar." tawar Minato.

"Eh! Nggak usah. Rumahku jauh dari sini. Lagi pula kau basah kuyup. Aku bawa mobil kok" tolak Kushina sambil mengangkat kunci mobilnya tepat di depan wajah Minato.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan jadi orang bodoh! Minta dia untuk mengantarkanmu pulang" sewot Shion yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Mnato.

"Minato, mulai sekarang jangan terlalu ramah pada semua orang" sambung Shion, lalu menepuk punggung Minato dengan keras, sehingga Minato terdorong ke arah Kushina yang ada di depannya. Dan tanpa di sengaja, bibir Minato kini menempel di bibir Kushina.

Mereka berdua berciuman.

Dengan mata yang masing-masing membelalak, Minato dan Kushina berciuman.

"Aaaahhhh!" teriak Shion, Mikoto, dan juga Fugaku kompak.

* * *

*KEESOKAN HARINYA*

"Hari ini Minato nggak ke sekolah. Ia kena flu" lapor Shion yang entah bagaimana sekarang telah berada di kamar Kushina tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Dengar nggak Fugaku? Mungkin gara-gara kami ciuman ya?" tanya Kushina sambil tertawa.

"Apaan tuh, cuma nempel dikit." balas Fugaku tidak peduli.

'Aku, merasa bahagia.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

First Time For Both

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

Minato Namikaze berjalan mendekati sosok gadis yang berada beberapa meter dari hadapannya. Mata shappire bluenya menatap lembut gadis berambut merah darah yang sedang tersenyum manis itu. Senyum malaikat andalannya yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan membuat sosok gadis yang ada di hadapannya sukses bertekuk lutut di hadapnnya.

"Hime-chan. Aku suka kamu." Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada yang selembut mungkin. Kushina, gadis yang baru saja menjadi sasaran cintanya menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Kedua tangannya di katupkan di depan dada, wajahnya manisnya merona dengan senyum yang membingkai wajahnya, membuat gadis tersebut terlihat lebih manis.

"Ah! Panggil saja aku Kushi-chan"

"Kushina-chan"

Minato memegang kedua pundak gadis tersebut, menatap dalam-dalam mata violet indah yang baginya tidak di miliki oleh gadis siapapun di dunia ini, ia menatapnya lembut, kemudian berkata

"Aku suka kamu... Lebih dari Ami Sailor Mercuri dan Akuzukin Cha-Cha." (Inilah standar wanita idaman Minato)

Kushina yang mendengar suara lembut Minato dan ucapan pemuda pirang itu barusan menjadi terharu. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya pertanda bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Perjuangannya mendapatkan cinta tak terbalas Minato selama ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Minato Namikaze menyukainya dana akan menjadi miliknya seorang. Sekarang, dan selamanya.

'Senangnya Minato-kun menyukaiku, bagaikan mimpi.'

Minato mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kushina, merasakan desahan nafas hangat yang keluar dari paru-paru gadis tersebut. Wajahnya lagi-lagi bersemu merah, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat manis di mata Minato. Keduanya pun memejamkan mata..

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Dan tepat ketika bibir mereka akan bertemu sapa kembali untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan atas nama cinta..

"BANGUUUNNN!" teriak seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata onyx tepat di samping telinga Kushina. Membuat gadis yang tadinya terlelap dan menikmati mimpi indahnya terbangun dengan mata yang langsung membelalak lebar dan posisi yang refleks terduduk. "Tidur melulu." sambung pria yang di ketahui bernama lengkap Fugaku Uchiha.

Kushina memandang horror makhluk yang ada di hadapannya, sepertinya impuls otaknya belum bekerja dengan baik. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan hingga akhirnya Kushina menyadari siapa makhluk yang ada di hadapannya, dan "WAAAAAAAAHH!" adalah ucapan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan selamat pagi ala Uzumaki Kushina yang lagi-lagi sukses mengusir burung-burung yang berkicau riang di taman kediaman Uzumaki.

"Fu.. Fugaku-kun! Kenapa kau ada di luar notebook?" tanya Kushina yang lagi-lagi berteriak.

Fugaku menghela nafas disertai tatapan bosan yang diarahkan kepada majikannya yang menurutnya sangat bodoh "sudah jam 07.30 nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah! Selain itu kau sendiri yang membiarkanku di luar dari semalam sampai sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu... Kau melihatku tidur?" tanya Kushina yang kembali menatap horror makhluk yang ada di hadapannya.

"tentu saja! Perutmu kelihatan pusarnya kemana-mana. Tidur gak ada manis-manisnya." ledek Fugaku di sertai tatapan mengejek.

"Jangan kurang ajar!" bentak Kushina dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu sekaligus marah.

"Aku bohong kok." sambung Fugaku tiba-tiba dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kushina.

"Heh?" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan mendengar suara familiar yang berasal dari luar kamar Kushina.

Kushina segera bangkit meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, membuka pintunya dan menegok kebawah. Dan di detik ketika ia menengok kebawah, seorang gadis yang berpakaian aneh tiba-tiba melompat dengan riang dan semangat ke arahnya. Kushina segera bergeser 3 langkah kesamping dari tempatnya berdiri dan membiarkan gadis tersebut menerjang objek lain yang ada di belakangnya.

"Selemat pagi Fugaku" teriak Mikoto semangat dan memeluk leher Fugaku dengan sangat erat.

"Mi-mikoto, bisa lepas gak sih?" ujar Fugaku terbata, karena lehernya di peluk sangat erat oleh Mikoto, sehingga ia sendiri sulit bernafas, bahkan mengeluarkan suara.

"Nggak mau!"

Kushina terbengong-bengong menatap pemandangan pagi yang disuguhkan di hadapannya. Dalam hati ia merutuki Shion yang masih pagi-pagi sudah membuat kertibutan di rumahnya, di tambah lagi sikap Mikoto yang tidak bisa diam sekaligus tenang. Kushina menengok kearah bawah, mencari lokasi tempat Shion berdiri, dan ketika menemukannya ia menatap tajam gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut.

Shion yang mendapat tatapan tajam baru bangun tidur ala Kushina Uzumaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul "Maaf. Mikoto-chan mau bertemu Fugaku. Sekalian kita ke sekolah sama-sama ya." tawar Shion sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Ia pun segera melangkah memasuki rumah Kushina, berniat menjadi seorang gadis yang sopan santun di pagi hari.

"Kushina-hime, ada apa ribut-ribut? Kushina-hime tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang maid dari arah luar pintu kamar Kushina yang seperti khawatir mendengar suara teriakan yang tadi di ciptakan oleh Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menyetel radio saja!" balas Kushina berteriak.

Kushina menghela nafas panjang, merutuki nasib karena adegan bermesraannya dengan Minato tadi hanyalah mimpi, di tambah lagi suara berisik yang di ciptakan Mikoto dan Fugaku semakin memperburuk suasana. Kushina berjalan menuju meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya, membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan notebooknya. Sekilas ia tersenyum licik menatap Mikoto yang sedang asyik-asyiknya memeluk Fugaku dengan erat, kemudian kembali memasang muka stoic dan dengan kasarnya ia menekan tombol Off di notebooknya.

'Rasakan kau Mikoto' batin Kushina tertawa girang.

"Yah.." ujar Mikoto kecewa saat melihat Fugaku tiba-tiba hilang dari pelukannya. Ia menatap tajam Kushina yang berdiri di hadapannya "Kenapa dimatikan?" teriaknya kesal.

"Aku sudah akan berangkat ke sekolah. Kua juga harus segera kembali ke notebook Shion." balas Kushina yang juga berteriak.

"Kushi-chan cemburu kan karena aku dekat dengan Fugaku." ucap Shion dengan dingin dan tatapan yang terlihat meremehkan.

Kushina yang terlihat mengerti arti dari tatapan Mikoto berjalan mendekatinya, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil berteriak.

"Siapa yang cemburu sama notebook!"

* * *

Kushina berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 5 sambil merapikan dasi berbentuk kupu-kupu yang terkait di depan dadanya. Di sebelahnya ada Shion yang tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh tentang ini dan itu, meskipun ia tahu Kushina tidak mendengarkannya dan sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Aku sudah menggunakan cara berubah wujud, tapi hubunganku dengan Minato-kun masih belum berjalan lancar.' Batin Kushina berjalan menuju pintu masuk kelasnya yang tinggal beberapa meter. Ia melihat isi kelasnya dari luar jendela, dan mendapati Minato yang berada di bangku jejeran ke dua dari pintu masuk, sepertinya ia sedang melakukan aksi-melindungi-bumi.

* * *

Minato memasang kuda-kuda, rahangnya mengeras dan ia menatap tajam si pirang Inoichi. Inoichi yang di tatapi seolah ia adalah musuh Minato gemetaran, peluh mengalir dengan cepat di pelipis.

"Bersiaplah Cheat-Man!" teriak Minato dengan posenya yang akan memukul Inoichi. "Dengan kekuatan langit, Minato Namikaze akan menghukummu!"

Inoichi yang mendengar ucapan Minato barusan sweatdrop, "Minato, memangnya siapa Cheat-Man?" tanya Inoichi sweatdrop.

"Ya kau" balas Minato singkat padat dan jelas. Sesaat ia memandang Inoichi hendak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut siapa itu Cheat-man, namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia dapatkan dari Inoichi sejak dulu.

Minato memandang horor Inoichi yang masih terlihat takut di hadapannya, aura disekitarnya mendadak berubah menjadi hawa kegelapan yang dipenuhi hasrat ingin membunuh.

Inoichi yang merasakan hawa disekitarnya berubah mendadak panik, darahnya berdesir cepat dan peluh mengalir dengan cepat pula memenuhi bagian tubuhnya.

"Mi-minato" seru Inoichi terbata. Ia takut melihat sosok Minato yang sangat jarang terlihat seperti ini.

"Kemarin kau janji mau memberiku boneka Ultraman yang kau dapat dari mesin japit-japit. Ternyata ingkar janji..." Ucap Minato dengan suara yang begitu rendah, bermaksud untuk menambah kesan seram.

Inoichi yang mendengarnya kembali sweatdrop, jadi ini wujud asli dari pemain andalan klub sepak bolanya? "iyasih, tapi adikku yang masih TK juga menginginkannya, jadi-"

"Janji tetaplah janji." potong Minato segera. Ia tidak mau menerima alasan apapun jika sudah menyangkut masalah kesenangan yang seharusnya menjadi haknya.

Minato pun bersiap menerjang Inoichi, tetapi Inoichi dengan sigap menangkap lengan kanan Minato yang ingin memukulnya, kemudian membantingnya menuju arah pintu ruang kelasnya. Minato yang tidak ingin menyapa pintu ruang kelasnya tercinta itu segera saja meraih gagang pintu agar tubuh nya dapat bertumpu. Namun sayangnya gagang pintu tersebut bergerak dan pintu tempatnya bertumpu tiba-tiba saja tertarik, menyebabkan ia juga ikut tertarik.

* * *

Kushina menghela nafas berat melihat Minato yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murka seperti itu. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali jalannya menuju pintu ruang kelasnya di ikuti Shion yang sudah mulai diam. Saat sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, Kushina kemudian memegang gagang pintunya dan bermaksud untk menariknya.

"Eh! Kok berat sekali sih?" ujar Kushina yang masih mencoba menarik pintu tersebut.

"Coba tarik lebih keras lagi" pinta Shion yang juga heran melihatnya.

Kushina kemudian berhenti sebentar, kemudian menarik gagang pintu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat Minato yang juga ikut tertarik.

"Selamat pagi, Minato-kun" sapa Kushina refleks begitu melihat Minato yang jarak wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Ia terus saja terdiam menunggu balasan dari Minato, sementara Minato sendiri hanya terdiam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan membalas salam Kushina.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, Shion hanya bisa menganga melihat adegan di hadapannya. Jujur saja ia berharap kalau keduanya akan berciuman secara perlahan-lahan, namun harapannya tersebut langsung hancur berkeping-keping ketika Minato segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Kushina dan berjalan menjauhinya.

'Sial' batin Minato gemas 'Dia manis sekali, kenapa aku baru sadar'

Kushina tersentak ketika melihat Minato yang tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sepertinya dia jaga jarak darimu semenjak ciuman itu yaa" gumam Shion pelan.

"Habis kau mendorongku" balas Kushina menghela nafas.

"Lho, artinya kau beruntung kan?" bela Shion kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Untung apanya, sejak saat itu dia nggak pernah ngomong apa-apa lagi padaku" ketus Kushina. Ia pun merebahkan dirinya di kursi tercintanya, kemudian mengeluarkan notebooknya untuk bertanya pada Fugaku.

"Hei, Fuga-kun, kenapa ya?"

"Mana aku tahu! Pikir sendiri dong" ketus Fugaku.

Anko-sensei kemudian berjalan memasuki kelas Kushina, tampak siswa-siswa yang lainnya juga sudah mulai memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Sang sensei kemudian membuka buku absensinya, dan mengabsen siswa satu persatu.

"Jangan ngomong begitu, gimana peruntungan cintaku hari ini?" balas Kushina pada Fugaku yang memang belum sadar kalau Anko-sensei sedang mengabsen.

"Babak belur" jawab Fugaku singkat membuat Kushina sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kau ini, kenapa berhari-hari ramalannya sama terus?" murka Kushina.

"Shina-" panggil Anko-sensei.

"Memang hasilnya begitu." balas Fugaku tidak mau kalah.

"UZUMAKI KUSHINA!" teriak Anko yang kesal karena Kushina tak kunjung menjawab panggilan absennya.

Kushina yang kaget refleks berdiri dan berteriak "Iya sensei! Soal nomor berapa sensei?"

"Ini absen, bukan mau menyuruhmu mengerjakan soal" jawab Anko sweatdrop diiringi dengan gelak tawa seluruh murid di kelas Kushina minus Minato.

"Bego" ejek Fugaku.

Minato melirik sebentar kearah Kushina, bermaksud melihat seperti apa wajah gadis habanero tersebut dalam keadaan malu. Terlihat wajah Kushina yang sudah semerah rambutnya.

'Dasar' batin Minato.

* * *

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju pintu keluar toilet putri sambil bersenandung pelan dan memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Minato.

"Ah, mungkin dewi cinta sedang tidak berpihak padaku" batinnya "Menyedihkan sekali"

"Sudah susah payah ciuman harusnya hubungan kalian bisa lebih dekat lagi!" teriak Shion yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas pintu toilet putri.

Kushina yang tersentak kaget segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Shion yang sepertinya sedang berdiri diatas closet, sehingga tingginya bisa melebihi batas pintu "ka-kau muncul dari mana?"

"Aku punya usul nih. Gimana kalau akhir minggu ini kalian main ke villa ku?" tawar Shion mengabaikan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal dari Kushina. Jelas-jelas gadis bodoh itu melihat kalau dirinya muncul dari salah satu ruang toilet, untuk apa bertanya lagi.

"Villa?"

"Ya, ajak Minato juga biar seru!" jawab Shion antusias.

"Eh?"

"Dewi cinta belum meninggalkanmu. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini. Kalau agresif, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya!" ucap Shion dengan semangat.

"Tapi-" balas Kushina hendak menolak, namun perkataannya kembali di putus oleh Shion.

"Nanti kita longok perasaan Minato dengan notebook ku ini. Keren kan?" tawar Shion kembali berusaha meyakinkan Kushina. Bagaimana pun juga rencananya kali ini harus berhasil.

Kushina terdiam sejenak memikirkan tawaran Shion, tidak ada salahnya melongok perasaan Minato diam-diam. Tapi kenapa harus di villa? Bukankah kalau di coba sekarang juga bisa? Belum lagi dia adalah seorang gadis, masa ia yang harus mengajak Minato menginap di villa, seharusnya kan sebaliknya. 'Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Minato' pikirnya sambil tertawa kesetanan.

Shion yang melihat reaksi Kushina sudah dapat memastikan kalau Kushina pasti akan memenuhi tawarannya. "Jadi, kita kumpul di halte bis dekat taman Oshita?" tanya Shion memastikan.

"Hah? Kenapa harus kumpul disana?" tanya Kushina heran. "Bukan kah lebih baik kalau kita bawa mobil sendiri-sendiri?"

"Dan kau akan berjamur selama di menyetir perjalanan hanya di temani Fugaku? Oh! Ayolah Kushina manfaatkan kesempatan ini. Kau bisa sebangku dengan Minato di bus!"

Kushina memikirkan pernyataan Shion kembali. Tidak ada salahnya juga sih, malah lebih menguntungkan. 'Tapi bagaimana kalau bisnya penuh dan ia duduk berpisah dengan Minato? Sudahlah! Belum tentu juga bisnya akan penuh'

"Baliklah!" seru Kushina bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kau ajak Minato!" perintah Shion, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kushina yang masih mematung.

"A-aku? A-aku mengajak Minato-kun? Menginap di vi-villa" lirih Kushina pelan.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN! AKU INI SEORANG GADIS!" teriaknya kemudian.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Namikaze Minato VS Uchiha Fugaku

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

Kushina menghela nafas panjang, mau tak mau ia sendiri yang harus mengajak Minato ke Villa. 'Ini semua karena kau Shion' umpat gadis itu kesal didalam hati. Ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan toilet, menuju lift terdekat kemudian memasukinya dan menekan huruf G yang berarti lantai dasar.

PING!

Pintu lift kemudian terbuka, membuat Kushina was-was. Alasan apa yang akan di berikannya kepada Minato nanti. Apakah akan berhasil? Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia harus berjuang sedemikian keras untuk mendapatklan Minato? Padahal di luar sana ada banyak pria yang memujanya. Sialan kau Minato!

Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di dekat lapangan sepak bola. Tempat latihan si pirang sialan yang mencuri hatinya ketika pertama kali bertemu. Ia merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan notebook agungnya tersebut, berniat meminta bantuan atau alasan apa yang akan di gunakannya nanti. PIK! EPOTORANSU!

"Hn, ada apa lagi?" tanya Fugaku malas. Ia memerhatikan sekeliling dan melihat Minato yang sedang istirahat latihan sepak bola.

"Cepat dekati dia!" perintah Fugaku yang mendapati majikannya kini sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon dan hanya mengitip saja.

"Tidak bisa! Disaat seperti ini sifat pemaluku semakin menjadi-jadi!"

"Aku akan buat kesempatan, kau harus mendekatinya dengan cepat!"

Kushina berbalik menatap Fugaku "Kesempatan? Untuk apa kau repot-repot seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin berubah wujud saja dan segalanya selesai" seringai Kushina, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa kalau ia semakin bertambah pandai saja. Sementara Fugaku hanya bisa berdecih saja, mau tak mau Kushina adalah majikannya dan secara otomatis ia tunduk di bawah perintah Kushina.

Fugaku kemudian menghilang dari padangan Kushina. Dan secepat kilat Kushina segera membuka notebooknya kembali, menekan beberapa tombol hingga akhirnya picture Shion terbuka dan tampil dengan jelas di layar notebooknya.

"Maaf Shion, Pinjam badanmu sebentar. EPOTORANSU!"

Notebook Kushina kemudian memancarkan cahaya dengan kilatan-kilatan kecil disekelilingnya, yang kemudian menjalar ke seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Kushina memejamkan matanya, perlahan-lahan ia mulai merasa bentuk dan ukuran tubuhnya berubah. rambut yang tadinya berwarna merah darah panjang kini berubah menjadi berwarna pirang pucat. Warna matanya yang tadinya ungu violet juga berubah.

Ia kembali mengintip Minato, kemudian secara perlahan mendekatinya. Ketika ia berdiri tepat di belakangnya, perasaan ragu kembali menrayap masuk ke relung hatinya, namun segera saja di usirnya jauh-jauh perasaan itu. 'Toh aku tidak sedang dalam wujud Kushina, biarkan saja' batinnya licik.

"Minato" Kushina menepuk punggung Minato, membuat pemuda pirang itu refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Oh! Kau Shion, ada apa?" tanya Minato heran.

"A-anu..."

-SKIP TIME-

"Menginap di villa?" tanya Minato kaget.

"I- iya"Shion alias Kushina mulai gelagapan, ia tak tahu apakah alasannya kali ini cukup masuk akal bagi Minato "So- soalnya, sepupuku yang SD ingin belajar main bola. Mi-minato kan jago main bola, ja-jadi bisa ajarkan sepupuku main bola"

Minato terdiam sejenak, ia mengingat-ingat apakah akhir pekan ini ia ada acara atau tidak, namun sepertinya ia tidak ada, jadi ia bisa ikut bersama Shion.

"Baiklah" Minato mengangguk mantap.

"Hoi Minato, kumpul kumpul / Kushina juga ikut loh" teriak Inoichi dan juga ujar Shion bersamaan, sehingga yang terdengar di telinga Minato hanyalah perintah Inoichi. Shion sendiri tidak tahu kalau Minato tidak mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Shion. Salam buat sepupumu itu ya" Minato kemudian berlari menuju Inoichi dengan sesekali berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Shion.

Melihat Minato yang pergi, Shion juga kemudian melangkah pergi, dan ketika jaraknya dengan lapangan sepak bola sudah jauh ia mengeluarkan notebooknya, menekan tombol off hingga akhirnya ia kembali ke wujudnya semula, Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

-THE DAY-

"Hoi, Minato" teriak Shion begitu melihat si pirang jenius itu sudah tidak jauh lagi dari tempatnya berdiri. Terlihat ia mengenakan celana jeans selutut dengan kaos putih, di bungkus dengan hoodie berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenenakan topi berwarna hitam dan tas punggung hitam yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Untunglah ia tidak memiliki tatto atau rantai di pinggang jeansnya, bisa-bisa ia di kira preman.

"Yo Shion" sapa Minato.

"Haloo" salam Mikoto yang juga ikut menyapa Minato. Kali ini Shion membiarkannya keluar dari notebook karena Kushina juga membiarkan Fugaku keluar. Lagi pula wujud Mikoto itu tidak terlalu jauh berbeda bahkan sangat mirip dengan manusia. Hanya saja ia tidak memiliki raga kasar.

"Jadi, ini sepupumu yang anak SD itu?" tanya Minato heran. Biasanya yang bermain bola itu anak laki-laki, tapi orang asing yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang gadis.

"Jahat banget! Memangnya aku kayak anak SD ya?" Mikoto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sepupu apaan?" tanya Shion heran. Ia tidak ingat kalau ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki sepupu seorang anak SD, karena ia sendiri bahkan tidak memiliki sepupu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat Shion" teriak Kushina dari kejauhan. Ia datang dengan berjalan kaki bersama dengan Fugaku karena Shion mengajaknya naik bus bersama.

"Amint-amit deh, milih baju sampai berjam-jam" ledek Fugaku.

"Perempuan memang harus begitu!"

Memang tadi Kushina bingung mau memakai baju apa dan baju yang mana yang mau dibawanya, tetapi Fugaku yang terus-terusan mengoceh tidak jelas membuatnya terpaksa harus berpaikan seadanya. Terlihat dari penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan tank top berwarna putih dengan cardigan hitam yang panjang lengannya 3/4, serta celana jeans hitam 22 cm diatas lutut dan sepatu kets hitam. Benar-benar tidak tampak seperti seorang putri dari keluarga konglomerat.

Fugaku sendiri terlihat hanya mengenakan celana jeans biru gelap dengan baju kaos berwarna hitam. Dan wujudnya? Jangan ditanya! Ia persis seperti manusia.

"Kushi-chan?" Minato memandangi Kushina heran, mengapa ia bisa ikut dengan mereka, di tambah lagi ia membawa orang asing.

"Fugaku-kun" Mikoto yang tadinya kesal karena dianggap anak SD oleh Minato kembali ceria. Ia tiba-tiba saja berlari menerjang Fugaku dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hei! Jangan main tubruk aja!" kesal Fugaku.

Shion mempehatikan Kushina sebentar, seolah sebuah bohlam besar menyala dikepalanya, ia kemudian berpikir bahwa Kushina pasti berubah wujud menjadi dirinya untuk mengajak Minato.

"Ohh.. Jadi kau berubah wuuu...uuffff"

Kushina yang melihat Shion ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh dikatakannya itu segera membekap mulut Shion. Minato yang merasa aneh pun berbalik dan menatap kedua gadis yang ada di hadapannya heran.

"Kau mau ngomong apa Shion?" tanya Kushina yang masih membekap mulut Shion dan tertawa terpaksa.

Minato yang heran melihat keduanya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia kemudian menghadap kembali keposisinya dan mendapati Fugaku yang telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan Mikoto yang menggelayut di lengan atasnya.

"Salam kenal. Aku Fugaku. Teman baik Kushina" sapa Fugaku sambil tersenyum yang sepertinya menantang Minato.

"Teman dekat?" gumam Minato pelan, sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar gumamannya itu.

Bus yang akan membawa mereka ke villa Shion pun datang, mereka semua pun serempak naik. Untunglah keadaannya sedang sepi, jadi banyak bangku yang kosong. Minato naik duluan dan mengambil tempat kosong di bangku kedua bus tersebut. Kemudian di susul dengan Fugaku, Kushina, Mikoto dan Shion. Fugaku sendiri mengambil tempat di seberang Minato.

"Kushi-chan" panggil Fugaku saat Kushina sedang berdiri di baris pertama bangku, tadinya ia ingin memerintahkan Kushina agar duduk di sebelahnya saja. Namun niatnya tersebut gagal karena ulah Minato.

Minato yang sudah dapat membaca jalan pikiran Fugaku segera saja menarik tangan Kushina, membuat gadis tersebut kaget karena ulah dadakannya.

"Eh! Ada apa Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina heran. Wajahnya dihiasi garis-garis tipis berwarna merah yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Duduk disini saja." Minato yang tadinya duduk di dekat jendela bus kemudian berpindah kebangku yang disebelahnya, kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan Kushina dan menuntunnya agar duduk di dekat jendela, tepat disebelahnya.

"Cih" kesal Fugaku, mau tak mau ia terpaksa harus sebangku dengan Mikoto, makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah di temuinya selain Kushina. Tentu saja sakarang Minato masuk daftar orang tersebut.

* * *

"Wahh, keren!" komentar Kushina begitu melihat sebuah villa bercat abu-abu dan putih yang begitu besar.

Mereka semua pun kemudian melangkah memasuki villa yang besar tersebut. Hanya ada dua lantai, tapi villa tersebut bisa dikatakan sangat luas.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya!" Shion mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 1 dan lantai 2 villanya.

"Oh ya, Ini kamar Minato dan di sebelahnya lagi kamar Kushina. Kalian istirahat saja sebentar, nanti baru kita main-main" ujar Shion.

"Berseblahan" gumam Minato pelan.

Kushina segera berbalik menghadap tembok terdekat dengan posisinya dan memandangi tembok tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar dengan kedua tangan yang terkatup di depan dada.

"Berseblahan.. Itu artinya Minato-kun ada di balik tembok di sebelah kamarku."

Minato kemudian berkeliling rumah bersama Shion dan Kushina, ia melihat sebuah pintu yang sepertinya kamar mandi. Kemudian menghampirinya di ikuti dengan Shion.

"Oh! Jadi ini kamar mandinya?"

"Ya, tapi yang ini tidak bisa dipakai. Pakai yang di lantai dua saja. Kuncinya rusak, jadi tidak bisa di buka dari dalam." jelas Shion.

Kushina yang tadinya ikut berkeliling bersama Minato kini memilih untuk berpisah saat ia melihat jendela besar yang ditutupi oleh tirai berwarna putih. Ia kemudian membuka tirai tersebut dan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin dengan kencangnya pun berhembus, menyibakkan rambut merah darah terangnya.

Kushina yang kaget dengan kedatangan angin tiba-tiba itu pun refleks mundur kebelakang, sesaat keseimbangannya hilang dan ia hampir terjatuh. Untunglah Minato yang melihatnya segera berlari kearahnya dan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia benar-benar mencium lantai villa Shion.

"Bahaya! hati-hati dong!" ucap Minato yang masih menyangga tubuh Kushina. Ia kemudian membantu Kushina berdiri.

"Terima kasih" ujar Kushina, tetapi Minato segera berpaling dan meninggalkannya, membuatnya heran sekaligus sedih.

'Minato-kun. Dia marah ya aku datang kesini' batin Kushina.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali keruang keluarga, dimana seluruh temannya berkumpul.

"Shion, mana sepupumu yang anak SD itu?" tanya Minato, seingatnya ia diminta ikut berlibur karena sepupu Shion ingin belajar main sepak bola.

Shion yang mendengar pertanyaan Minato mendadak panik. Ia pun menyikut Kushina dengan keras. Berharap mendapat jawaban yang baik dari Kushina, namun sepertinya gadis yang di sikutnya itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia memiliki alasan yang bagus.

"Eh! Oh! Dia mendadak sakit, jadi tidak bisa datang!"

"Oh! Begitu ya, padahal aku sudah bawa bola." balas Minato sambil memperhatikan bola yang ada didalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kalau begitu main saja denganku!" tantang Fugaku. Terlihat senyuman miring menghiasi bibirnya, membuat Mianto begitu ingin merobek-robek mulutnya dengan samurai Kenshi Himura yang ia dapatkan tahun lalu saat dia menghadiri Anime Festifal Asia. Namun sayangnya ia tidak membawanya sekarang ini.

"Kau pemain andalan klub sepak bola kan? tanya Fugaku. "Aku ingin menjajal kemampuan tendanganmu."

Oke, kali ini Kushina, Shion, dan Mikoto terkejut mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak memiliki raga kasar bisa bermain bola. Bola sungguhan pula.

"Hei! Kau mau apa jelek?" teriak Kushina yang memarahi Fugaku.

"Boleh kan?" bukannya menjawab, Fugaku malah bertanya balik dengan entengnya.

"Kau ini tidak punya badan kasar, **bagaimana** caranya kau bisa **memegang** bola!" Kushina memberikan penekanan pada kata bagaimana dan memegang, berharap Fugaku akan mengerti bahwa ia itu tidak memiliki badan.

"Tenang saja, lihat saja nanti!"

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali ya?" komentar Minato tiba-tiba. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak suka jika Kushina dekat dengan pria manapun kecuali dirinya. Apalagi lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini kelihatannya lebih dekat dengan Kushina ibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan. Nama mu Fugaku kan?"

"Minato-kun!" kali ini Kushina tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mengapa makhluk yang di sebut laki-laki itu begitu keras kepala.

"Bagus, ayo kita keluar!" ajak Fugaku. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin membalas Minato.

Memang Minato tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun terhadapnya, namun ia tidak suka pada Minato. Ia selalu melihat Kushina menangis, sedih, gembira, bingung, dan marah kapan saja. Ia tidak tahan melihat Kushina yang selalu terlihat murung jika membicarakan Minato. Banyak orang yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan Kushina, bahkan ia juga pasti akan menyukai Kushina seandainya ia adalah manusia, tapi tetap saja selalu Minato yang memenangkan hati Kushina. Kenyataan yang terlalu sialan yang harus di alami Fugaku.

"Hei, di notebook ada ikon hobi, cari gambar sepak bola di sana!" perintah Fugaku.

Kushina hanya bisa mendengus kesal, tetapi tetap menjalankan instruksi Fugaku. Ia kemudian mengutak-atik notebooknya, setelah di temukannya ia pun menekan icon bergambar bola tersebut.

Sebuah kilatan kembali muncul dan memenuhi notebook Kushina, kemudian kilatan tersebut berpindah ke tangan Fugaku dan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi bola.

"Nah kalau ini ku timpakan kebola yang asli, aku jadi bisa pegang bola" ujar Fugaku kemudian melemparkan bola elektric tersebut kebola asli tanpa ada satupun yang melihatnya.

"Ayo mulai, Minato!"

"Baiklah!"

* * *

DEEESSSHHH

Minato mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian menendang bola yang ada dihadapannya. Bola tersebut kemudian meluncur kearah Fugaku dengan cepat.

"Wah, cepat sekali" komentar Mikoto kagum.

"Fuga-kun" teriak Kushina cemas. Bagaiman jika bola yang di tendang Minato menembus Fugaku hingga akhirnya rahasia bahwa Fugaku bukan manusia terbongkar. Bisa mati Kushina.

Fugaku yang menjadi arah sasaran bola yang melaju cepat hanya menyeringai seolah-olah yang ada di hadapannya dan bersiap menerjangnya hanyalah seekor semut kecil. Saat bola tersebut sudah berada beberapa cm di hadapannya, ia kemudian menendang balik bola tersebut dengan kekuatan yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Namun siapa yang menyangka, kecepatan dan kekuatan tendangannya yang terlihat biasa saja itu mampu membuat Minato terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Ukhh" rintih Minato sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan akibat hantaman bola dari Fugaku.

"Minato-kun" teriak Kushina panik.

"Sorry sorry. Aku nggak sengaja kok. Tapi apa kau yakin kau pemain andalan klub mu? Berarti klub mu nggak seberapa ya!" ejek Fugaku secara tidak langsung dengan senyum tak berdosa yang mengambang di pipinya.

Minato yang tidak terima dirinya dan juga klubnya diejek itu pun mulai merasa emosi. 'Inilah saatnya' batinnya geram. Ia menatap tajam Fugaku, kemudian merogoh sesuatu di kantong belakang celananya.

"Heh?" Fugaku heran melihat perubahan sikap Minato yang tiba-tiba. 'Apa yang sedang direncanakannya?'

Minato pun mengeluarkan benda pusakanya. Benda yang selama ini sering menemani hari-harinya disekolah, rumah, dan dimana pun. Benda teramat penting yang harus selalu di jaganya untuk melindungi bumi tercintanya. Ia pun segera memakai benda pusakanya tersebut, membuat Shion dan Kushina tercengang, sementara Mikoto hanya bersorak sorai dengan riangnya.

"I-itu..." komentar Shion terputus, ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa sekarang ini.

"Topeng pembela kebenaran dan keadilan. Power rangers merah! Minato mulai serius!" sambung Kushina.

"Berjuanglah Fugaku!" teriak Mikoto menyemangati.

Fugaku yang melihat perubahan drastis yang tidak hanya terjadi pada Minato tetapi pada 3 gadis yang berada di pinggir lapangan itu sweatdrop. Mengapa mereka semua begitu kekanak-kanakan.

* * *

DUUKK!

BUGHH!

DEESSHH!

Minato kembali melancarkan serangannya berkali kali, namun hasil yang di terimanya tetap sama, seluruh serangannya di balikkan oleh Fugaku dengan entenganya.

"Sudah selesai Minato?" tanya Fugaku dengan tersenyum tak berdosa dengan bola yang ia mainkan di kakinya.

'Dia itu manusia bukan sih?' batin Minato knocked out. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak merasakan kelelahan.

"Hebat banget" ujar Shion dan Mikoto bersamaan, mereka jadi terharu melihat pertandingan tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak mereka berdua sih, membingungkan.

'Fugaku kenapa sih? Dia kan makhluk dunia elektrik yang nggak akan pernah capek' batin Kushina miris melihat keadaan Minato sekarang.

"Kita mulai lagi ya!" tantang Fugaku kembali. Ia kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap untuk menendang bola kembali.

"Fugaku! Cukup sampai disini!" disaat yang bersamaan dengan di tendangnya bola, Kushina segera berlari dan berniat untuk melindungi Minato yang sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan bisa menghindari tendangan Fugaku.

"Kushina" teriak Fugaku cemas. Ia takut kalau Kushina akan terpental dan terluka akibat ulahnya. Ditambah lagi jarak antara Kushina dan bola yang melesat dengan cepat tidak dapat ditolerir lagi.

Kushina. Pasti. Akan. Terluka.

Minato yang melihat posisi Kushina segera saja menarik gadis tersebut dan memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha melindunginya dari hantaman bola yang sangat keras itu. Tidak apa kalau ia yang menjadi sasaran tendangan, tapi kalau Kushina? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika wajah seorang gadis yang cantik lecet karena terkena hantaman bola. Sekali-kali merasakan sakit demi seorang gadis tidak ada salahnya juga.

Kalau demi Kushina, tidak apa-apa.

BUUGGHH..

Hantaman bola yang di tendang Fugaku pun akhirnya sukses melukai mangsa sebenarnya. Minato ambruk tepat setelah bola bertenaga extra yang di tendang oleh Fugaku mengenai wajahnya.

"MINATO-KUN!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Misunderstanding

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendly

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

Minato Namikaze terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang dengan ukuran king size dengan empat tiang penyangga. Dari ujung kaki hingga lehernya ditutupi selimut, sementara sebuah kompres menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Di sampingnya seorang gadis berambut merah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan dua orang gadis yang menangis melihatnya.

"Minato betul-betul baik." isak gadis berambut senada dengan Minato, hanya saja lebih pucat, Shion.

Mikoto yang berada disebelah Shion hanya bisa bersandar di bahu gadis berambut pirang tersebut, menyambung kalimat dari sang majikan yang menyetujui agrumentnya "Dia periang, ramah, dan juga lugu."

"Tapi kenapa harus mati secepat ini?" sahut Shion dan Mikoto kompak dan menangis dengan keras.

Kushina, gadis yang duduk di samping Minato hanya bisa menunduk sedih, ia meremas ujung hot pantsnya, menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Namun dia bukanlah tipe gadis seperti itu. Ia adalah orang yang tidak sabaran, blak-blakan dan meledak-ledak. Mendengar suara tangisan Shion dan Mikoto yang semakin mengencang kesabarannya hilang sudah. Apalagi mereka menangis sambil mengatakan bahwa Minato meninggal.

Sungguh, itu bukanlah kenyataan yang bisa diterima oleh Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina berbalik menghadap Shion dan Mikoto, diam sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan suara dengan gelombang yang sangat tinggi dan memekakkan telinga.

"Minato-kun nggak mati! Dia cuma pingsan!" teriak sekaligus bentak Kushina pada dua makhluk aneh di belakangnya.

Shion dan Mikoto yang di bentak pun refleks terdiam, mengamati Kushina yang saat ini lebih mirip dengan Habanero yang siap untuk membunuh mereka, namun pandangan mereka teralih begitu melihat sosok yang terbaring diatas bed cover itu menggeliat.

Sepertinya kesadaran Minato kembali ketika telinganya menangkap gelombang suara dengan frekuenzi yang tinggi.

Minato berusaha menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain, kondisinya yang masih lemah membuat hanya tanggannya saja yang bisa bergerak untuk sementara. Disampingnya, Kushina, Shion, dan Mikoto berdiri menunggu safirnya terbuka.

"Ah! Minato-kun sudah siuman!" girang Kushina begitu melihat safir Minato terbuka, meskipun Minato masih menatap langit-langit kamar tempatnya tertidur.

"Keluar yuk, jangan ganggu mereka" Shion mendorong Mikoto keluar dari kamar Minato dengan susah payah karena Mikoto sendiri tidak menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan. Ia terlalu malas melakukannya, toh Shion dengan senang hati mau mendorongnya hingga ia berpindah posisi dan keluar dari kamar Minato.

"Ng, Fugaku-kun mana ya?" tanyanya pada Shion, semenjak Minato terkena tendangan bola, makhluk pria dunia elektrik itu tidak nampak sama sekali.

"Entahlah!"

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato ketika menyadari Kushina yang duduk di sampingnya, jujur saja ia tidak rela kalau Kushina harus terluka karena tendangan seperti itu. "Kushina-chan... Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." balas Kushina.

Minato menghela nafas lega, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Kushina, orang yang ia sukai wajahnya menjadi lecet karena bola. Ia memang belum mengetahui apa ia mencintai Kushina atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ia tahu bahwa ia menyukai Kushina. Apakah perasaan itu akan berkembang menjadi cinta, ia tidak tahu.

"Syukurlah.. Aku tidak tega melihat muka perempuan terluka karena bola." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus, meskipun ia tahu dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin mengucapkan perempuan. Ia ingin mengucapkan Kushina-chan.

Kushina tersentak, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Minato selama ini memperdulikannya, bahkan sampai rela wajahnya terkena tendangan bola yang dahsyat hanya untuk melindunginya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Minato.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun. Nanti aku akan menegur Fugaku."

"Fugaku.. Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya Minato langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Eh! Bukan! Dia itu..." Kushina tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Tidak mungkin kalau dia mengatakan bahwa Fugaku adalah penghuni notebooknya. Bisa bisa Minato sendiri yang langsung mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Oh! Bagus deh kalau bukan!"

"Eh?" heran Kushina, apakan tadi yang di dengarnya itu nyata? Atau hanya ilusi.

Minato yang melihat rekasi Kushina hanya diam termenung, hingga akhirnya sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar kalau tadi lidahnya tiba-tiba keceplosan. Harusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu. Perkataan itu harusnya disimpan di dalam hatinya saja.

"Hhahaha, bukan apa-apa kok!" Minato tertawa hambar, untunglah Kushina tidak menyadari kalau itu tawa kegugupan.

Suasana kemudian kembali menjadi hening, keduanya terdiam. Minato menatap langit-langit kamar sementara Kushina menunduk, meremas ujung hot pantsnya.

"Minato-kun.." panggil Kushina tanpa menatap wajah Minato, kepalanya tetap menunduk. Antara enggan dan takut untuk menatap mata biru yang saat ini tengah menatapnya. "Aku tidak menyangka Minato-kun akan melindungiku. Habis selama ini ku kira kau menghindar dariku."

"Enggak kok!" balas Minato, Kushina sontak mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri menatap mata Minato, namun nyatanya pemuda tersebut malah memandang kelain arah.

"Sebetulnya aku malu." Kushina kembali terkejut, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya sekarang. Wajahnya dihiasi oleh garis-garis tipis berwarna merah yang membuatnya terlihat imut, namun sayang Minato tidak meihatnya karena ia menutup matanya sekarang, ia sepertinya mulai jatuh kealam bawah sadarnya.

Didalam hatinya, Kushina sedang bersorak-sorai dan berteriak kegirangan sekarang. Ternyata semenjak kejadian ciuman yang tidak disengaja itu Minato selalu memikirkannya. Minato menghindarinya bukan karena Minato membencinya, dan itu artinya mereka bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama.

Kushina tersenyum sendiri memikirkan pernyataan Minato sebelumnya, ia merasa sangat bahagia, akan tetapi, senyum manis yang membingkai wajahnya tersebut lama kelamaan menjadi senyum mengerikan.

"Jangan buat tampang bodohmu jadi terlihat lebih bodoh lagi." sahut Fugaku yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam dinding yang berada di belakang ranjang Minato.

"Fu-fuga-kun"

"Sejak tadi aku ngumpet disini. Aku khawatir, lagi pula Mikoto pasti akan terus menempel padaku."

Kushina mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Fugaku, namun beberapa detik setelahnya pandangannya kearah Fugaku menjadi tajam, seolah ia akan memangsa Fugaku hidup-hidup.

"Sini! Ikut aku sebentar!" Kushina berjalan meninggalkan kamar Minato diikuti dengan Fugaku dibelakangnya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan memerintahkan Fugaku masuk.

Fugaku hanya mengikuti Kushina tanpa protes sedikitpun, sesampainya dikamar Kushina, ia memandang sang majikan dengan heran, seingatnya ia tak melakukan kesalahan, tapi mengapa wajah tuannya seolah ia akan memangsanya hidup-hidup saat ini juga. "Mau ngomong apaan sih? Tampangmu seram begitu, lagi pula Minato tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Ku lihat kau sengaja cari gara-gara dengan Minato-kun!" bentak Kushina dengan suara yang agak keras, bahkan Minato yang tadinya tertidur kini terbangun.

"Padahal selama ini kau selalu membantuku! Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Minato-kun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Minato tersentak, Kushina yang biasanya kalem -dihadapannya- membentak Fugaku karena dirinya. Minato menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha mendengarkan percakapan Kushina dengan Fugaku lebih lanjut lagi.

Fugaku hanya menatap bosan wajah Kushina, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya dan dengan entengnya ia berkata "Bukankah yang seharusnya tak termaafkan itu dia?" hardik Fugaku.

"Eh?"

"Gara-gara dia perasaanmu jadi terombang ambing. Aku yang melihatnya saja sudah kesal. Wajahmu selalu nampak sedih di belakangnya."

Kushina terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Fugaku tadi memang benar, tapi tetap saja salah jika Fugaku membalas dendam pada Minato.

"I-itukan... Wajar saja kan, namanya juga bertepuk sebelah tangan, jadi-" ujar Kushina dengan suara yang agak keras, namun ucapannya buru-buru dipotong oleh Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja."

"Kau ini kenapa sih Fuga-kun? Aneh banget." heran Kushina, tidak biasanya atau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun Fugaku bersikap seperti ini padanya. tapi kali ini sikapnya berbah 360 derajat, padahal tadi semuanya baik-baik saja.

Fugaku menatap Kushina dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan, Ia memegang sekaligus menutupi salah satu matanya dengan satu tangan, sedikit raut sedih terbaca di wajahnya.

"Aku memang aneh.. Aku makhluk dunia elektrik, JATUH CINTA pada MAJIKANKU. Seorang gadis manusia."

"E-Eh! Ya ampun" Kushina tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. Fugaku memang pernah menanyakan bagaimana perasaanya terhadapnya, namun kali ini Fugaku menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kushina. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan dimatanya.

"Kushina-chan.." batin Minato. Tidak boleh! Fugaku tidak boleh memiliki Kushina. Minato sendiri tahu bahwa Kushina menyukainya, tapi ia masih bingung dnegan perasaannya pada Kushina, dan yang jelas sebelum ia yakin bagaimana perasaannya pada Kushina, tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Kushina. Dan itu MUTLAK!

Kushina tiba-tiba saja berkeringat dingin, ia perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur menghindari Fugaku, namun sayangnya Fugaku malah melangkah maju mendekati Kushina.

"Kalau aku ini manusia, aku tidak akan membuatmu sedih!" tegas Fugaku.

* * *

Minato beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia harus menemui Kushina dan meminta maaf karena telah mengombang ambingkan perasaannya. Ia terus berpikir apakah ia mencintai Kushina atau tidak, tetapi tatapan berbinar-binar khas anak kecil Kushina saat berkata bahwa ia selalu memikirkannya tak bisa lepas dari benaknya. Setidaknya kalau Kushina mau menunggunya sebentar saja tidak masalah.

* * *

Kushina terus berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya menyentuh tiang penyangga ranjangnya, namun melihat Fugaku yang terus berjalan mendekatinya, mau tak mau ia kembali berjalan mundur, namun sayangnya saat ia berjalan mundur ia langsung terjatuh diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kushina-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Fugaku yang khawatir melihat Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh meskipun diatas spring bed segera menghampirinya, dan disaat yang bersamaan Minato memutar knop pintu dan membukanya pintunya dengan lebar..

"Kushi-chan." ujar Minato tidak percaya. Pandangannya tidak dapat diartikan, antara sedih melihat apa yang dilakukan sang gadis dan tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang kelihatannya lugu melakukanya.

"Mi-Minato-kun" Kushina yang masih terbaring diranjang kaget, apalagi setelah melihat posisinya dengan Fugaku sekarang. Ia terbarig di tempat tidur sementara salah satu tangan dan kaki Fugaku sudah berada diatas tempat tidur. Ia segera mendorong Fugaku dan berlari menyusul Minato yang kini sudah meninggalkan kamarnya.

'Tidak boleh! Hubunganku dengan Minato-kun baru saja membaik. Dia tidak boleh membenciku' batin Kushina.

"Minato-kun, tunggu! kau salah paham!" Kushina berhenti berlari dan meraih salah satu tangan Minato, sehingga Minato pun ikut berhenti.

"Salah paham apanya?" ujar Minato dingin. "Kalian pasti sangat dekat, buktinya dia ada dikamarmu!"

"Ta-tapi dengar dulu.. Fugaku.. Dia, eh Aku..." Kushina tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa Fugaku itu bukan manusia, melainkan notebooknya.

Melihat Kushina yang tidak dapat menjelaskan lagi, Minato sudah dapat menyimpulkan "Jadi kau cuma bercanda waktu bilang kau memperhatikanku? Padahal aku serius memikirkannya. Kau tega ya!" Minato menghempaskan tangan Kushina yang tadinya menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkannya.

Kushina masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, hingga akhirnya Fugaku muncul dan menepuk punggungnya berkali-kali.

"Hei, hei, Kushina-chan."

"Tinggalkan aku." ucap Kushina dengan dingin.

"Kushina-chan."

"Aku mau mandi."

* * *

Minato membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dengan kesal. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kecil yang menjadi benda terpenting kedua yang harus selalu dibawanya selain topeng power ranger merahnya. Ia kembali teringat akan sosok Kushina yang menurutnya berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain disekolahnya.

Kushina menyukainya, tapi ia tidak pernah bersikap lebay dengan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya saat ia berjalan disekolah atau mengagung-agungkannya dengan embel-embel 'sama'.

Ia kembali teringat saat dimana Kushina menempuh bahaya dengan pergi sendiri kesekolah putra Suna Senior High School hanya untuk memberinya handuk sebagai ucapan selamat berjuang.

Saat dimana Kushina memberinya semangat dan mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang bodoh, bahwa ia adalah orang yang hebat dan ia harus lebih percaya diri.

Dan saat dimana Kushina rela tersesat karena tak tahu jalan dan basah kuyup di tengah derasnya hujan hanya karena ia ingin memberikan barang kesukaan Sakura yang saat itu adalah pacarnya.

Minato menggengam erat refleksi dirinya dalam boneka mini yang dulu di berikan Kushina untuknya. Apa yang dilakukan Kushina tadi berbeda dengan sikap Kushina selama ini padanya. Kushina tidak mungkin seperti itu, pasti ada yang terjadi sehingga Kushina berada dalam posisi seperti tadi. Dan ia harus meminta maaf pada Kushina.

* * *

"Kamu ini bodoh sekali! Jangan campuri urusan majikanmu!" teriak Mikoto pada Fugaku ketika mendapati Fugaku sudah keluar dari kamar Kushina. Ia sendiri tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia menguping dan melihat secara langsung pertengkaran mereka.

"Fugaku-kun, kau ini betul-betul bego! Kita ini bukan manusia, cuma makhluk elektrik yang tidak punya badan! Tidak bisa apa-apa! Kalaupun kamu suka pada majikanmu, kamu tidak bisa apa-apa!"

"Diam!" bentak Fugaku yang mulai merasa kesal. Sejak tadi Mikoto terus saja marah-marah, semakin memperkalut pikirannya yang sedang mencari solusi pemecahan masalahnya dengan Kushina dan Minato.

"Aku yang paling tahu tentang hal itu! Kamu tidak pelu ikut mencampuri urusanku Mikoto! Kenapa kau harus usil, hah?" hardik Fugaku.

Mikoto yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal, wajahnya memerah karena amarah, kedua tangannya terkepal seperti ingin menonjok Fugaku saat ini juga.

"Kau... Yang bebal bukan Kushina-chan, tapi kau! Padahal... Padahal aku sangat peduli padamu!" sengit Mikoto.

"BODOOOOOOOHHH!" teriak Mikoto sekuat tenaga, disertai dengan kilatan arus litrik yang tiba-tiba ikut keluar dari tubuhnya.

Fugaku menutupi wajahnya yang terkena silauan yang sangat terang, matanya masih berusaha untuk terbuka, meskipun cahaya yang didepannya sangatlah terang, membuat matanya tidak dapat bertahan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Hei bodoh! Kalau kau kerahkan arus listrik sedahsyat itu..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriak Shion memekakkan telinga dari lantai dua villa.

"Tuh kan, jadi mati listrik!" ketus Fugaku.

"Gawat, itu pasti teriakan Shion-chan! Dia paling takut gelap." Mikoto yang tadinya marah kini menjadi panik mendengar teriakan Shion yang berasal dari lantai atas, seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam villa gelap gulita.

"Kushina!" Minato yang juga mendengar suara teriakan entah siapa langsung berlari keluar kamarnya dengan penerangan smartphonenya. Ia segera menuju ruang tengah tempat dimana Fugaku dan Mikoto bertengkar.

"Minato." seru Fugaku begitu melihat Minato berjalan menuju tempatnya berpijak saat ini, wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Fugaku, dimana Kushina?" tanya Minato panik, ia bahkan tidak menggunakan suffix chan pada nama Kushina barusan.

"Katanya dia mandi." Minato segera berlari kelantai atas villa Shion dan menuju kamar mandinya.

"Kushina." Minato mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi dari luar, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. "Cih, sepertinya dia tidak ada disini." kesal Minato, ia merasa telah di permainkan oleh Fugaku bahkan disaat yang seperti ini.

'Katanya dia mandi.'

Minato tersentak mengingat ucapan Fugaku barusan. Di villa Shion memang ada dua kamar mandi, tetapi kamar mandi yang satunya pintunya rusak dan tidak bisa terbuka dari luar maupun dalam jika sudah dikunci. "Jangan-jangan dia di kamar mandi lantai 1? Padahal Shion bilang kuncinya rusak!"

Minato segera berlari kembali kelantai 1 dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, disana ia melihat Fugaku sedang berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Kushina.

* * *

Kushina menyampirkan handuknya pada gantungan pakaian yang ada di belakang bath up. Ia kemudian memasuki bath up, merasakan sensai hangat menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Namun tetap saja, sensasi hangat tersebut tidak dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Sejak kejadian tadi, ia tak henti-hentinya menangis.

'Jadi tadi kau cuma bercanda waktu bilang kau memperhatikanku? Padahal ak serius memikirkannya. Kau tega ya!'

Kalimat yang di lontarkan Minato serta sorot matanya yang menunjukkan kekecewaan tidak dapat dilupakannya. Semakin ia mengingatnya, semakin deras pula air mata yang meluncur di pipinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Minato-kun." lirih Kushina di tengah isakannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Kushina tersentak, lampu dikamar mandi tiba-tiba saja mati bersamaan dengan teriakan yang ia simpulkan berasal dari Shion.

"Aduh.. Kenapa mendadak mati lampu, ya. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun." Kushina segera mengambil handuk yang tersampir di gantungan pakaian dan memakainya. Kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu kamar mandi, meskipun ia sendiri tahu bahwa lantainya licin dan ia mungkin bisa saja terpeleset.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini. Ini dia... eh?" Kushina memutar-mutar knop pintu kamar mandi, namun pintunya tidak mau terbuka. "Tidak bisa dibuka! Aduh, bagaimana? Aku tidak pakai baju, jadi tidak bisa teriak!

Baju! Bajuku.. Oh iya, kalau pakai notebook mungkin.." Kushina meraba-raba dinding disekitarnya, berharap menemukan baju yang dipakainya tadi tergantung disisi dinding yang dipegangnya. "Ahh"

BRUUUUKK

Kushina tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, namun kedua tangannya masih mampu menopang tubuhnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar 'Kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing begini!?'

"Kushi-chan! Kushina-chan!" teriak Minato dari luar sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu dengan kasarnya.

"Minato-kun, ja-jangan masuk. Aku tidak mau Minaato-kun melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini." lirih Kushina. Ia ingin berteriak, namun kepalanya semakin terasa berat, dan pandangannya mulai berputar-putar.

"Oh iya, buka jendela saja." Kushina pun mulai berusaha beridiri, salah satu tangannya memegangi dinding kamar mandi dan menjadi tumpuan separuh berat badannya. Ia pun mulai melangkah dengan susah payah, namun sialnya baru saja langkah pertama, ia tiba-tiba terpeleset. Dan sialnya, kepalanya jatuh terlebih dahulu sehingga menyebabkannya terbentur dengan keras.

* * *

Minato dan Fugaku berteriak sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, namun hasilnya tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Bosan menunggu, Fugaku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menembus pintu kamar mandi.

"Kushina!" teriak Fugaku begitu menembus pintu kamar mandi. Ia melihat Kushina berbaring di lantai, matanya terpejam dan wajahnya menyiratkankan kesakitan, sepertinya akibat karena kepalanya terbentur dilantai.

Fugaku segera mendekati Kushina, dan berniat untuk menggendongnya, tapi

"Sial!" kesal Fugaku. Tangannya menembus tubuh Kushina. "Kau lah yang mengendalikan notebook itu, aku tidak bisa bebuat apa-apa." rutuknya.

BRAAAAAKKKK!

"Kushina!"

"Di-dia..." Fugaku memandang tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi pada pintu kamar mandi Shion yang menghantam tembok dengan keras. Minato mendobraknya hingga bagian tengahnya terlihat retak. "Langsung dobrak pintu."

Minato berlari menghampiri Kushina yang berbaring lemah dan hanya di sinari cahaya bulan yang menyerebak masuk dari sela-sela kaca jendela. Ia segera menggendongnya ala bridal style dan tanpa sengaja, ikat rambut Kushina terlepas, menyebabkan rambut merah panjangnya menjuntai kebawah. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, kesadaran Kushina mulai kembali.

Kushina mencoba membuka matanya lebar-lebar, namun entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa kedua kelopak matanya sangatlah berat. Samar-samar, ia melihat rambut kuning mencuat ke atas, tapi tidak terlalu jelas karena hanya di sinari cahaya bulan.

"Minato...kun?" terka Kushina, ia belum dapat melihat dengan jelas dan kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit, namun ia memaksakan dirinya agar tetap terjaga.

"Iya, ini aku!" jawab Minato.

"Aku... Suka... Minato-kun" lirih Kushina, kepalanya semakin terasa sakit dan kelopak matanya juga terasa berat, namun ia bertekad apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mengatakannya kali ini, mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Mengatakan bahwa perasaannya pada Minato itu tulus, bukan main-main.

Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan sayu, Ia salah, karena menilai Kushina seenaknya, padahal Kushina hanya ingin menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi ia malah menudingnya tanpa mendengarkan sepatah katapun.

"Maaf, semua ini salahku.. Aku tahu, kau bukanlah type orang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain." Minato mengecup puncak kepala Kushina, kemudian bediri dan membawa Kushina menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Hoaaammm...

Shion menepuk-nepuk mulutnya yang menguap dengan pelan, kemudian menghampiri Minato yang masih duduk di samping ranjang Kushina.

"Hei, Kushina sudah tidak apa-apa, dia cuma kepanasan. Lebih kau istirahat, sudah semalaman kau menjaganya." sara Shion. Minato dan ia memeang menjaga Kushina semalam, tetapi dia masih sempat tertidur sekitar 30 menit atau sejam, berbeda dengan Minato yang bahkan belum tidur sama sekali. Dan sekarang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:30 waktu Konoha City.

"Baiklah." Minato kemudian berdiri dan menuju kekamarnya sendiri di ikuti dengan Shion. Hingga yang tersisa dikamar kini tinggal Kushina yang masih terbaring dan Fugaku yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dinding kamar Kushina.

* * *

Kushina mengerutkan kening, tubuhnya menggeliat dan matanya yang terpenjam perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Nghhhh" erang Kushina. Ia mengusap-usap kedua matanya agar perlihatannya menjadi jelas.

"Heh.. Fugaku?" heran Kushina yang mendapati penghuni notebooknya berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

Fugaku hanya menatapnya, diam tak menghiraukan pandangan Kushina.

"Fuga-kun, tadi..."

"Bodoh!" potong Fugaku segera membuat Kushina sweatdrop. Ia baru sadar beberapa detik yang lalu dan sudah dihujam dengan kata bodoh.

"Heh?"

"Tadi aku cuma bercanda. Kau anggap serius ya!" ketus Fugaku, Kushina yang mendengarnya menjadi blushing. Ia mengira Fugaku benar-benar menyukai. Syukurlah tidak.

"Bercanda?"

"Ya jelas! Memangnya siapa yang jatuh cinta padamu! Sekalian sudah kubereskan kesalahpahaman Minato." jelas Fugaku sambil mengejek. Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya cengo ditempat.

"Oh iya.. Tadi aku dikamar mandi..."

"Ya, Minato membopongmu kemari. Semalaman ia menemanimu. Senangkan akhirnya bisa berduaan dengannya?!" potong Fugaku.

"Sudah saatnya aku off!"

Kushina mengambil noteboknya kemudian menekan tombol off. Bersamaan dengan itu, Fugaku kemudian menghilang.

'Fuga-kun, terima kasih.' batin Kushina.

'Minato membopongku lalu menjagaku semalaman.'

Kushina tersentak, perkataan Fugaku tiba-tiba muncul kembali di kepalanya.

"Teruss?"

* * *

"APAAA? KUSHINA-CHAN DAN FUGAKU PULANG DULUAN?" teriak Minato memekakkan telinga. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, ia baru saja terbangun, begitu pula dengan Shion.

"Iya, begitu aku bangun, mereka sudah tidak ada." jawab Shion. Minato segera berlari menuju kamar Kushina untuk memastikan, namun apa yang dikatakan Shion memang benar. Barang-barang Kushina sudah tidak ada.

"Mereka itu mikir apaan sih? Aku nggak ngerti!" ketus Shion, ia membuka notebooknya dan bertanya pada Mikoto.

"Shion-chan, keluarkan aku!" pinta Mikoto.

"Nggak." ketus Shion.

* * *

"Hei, kenapa kita harus pulang duluan?" tanya Fugaku. Ia dan Kushina kini berada di dalam sebuah taxi, hanya saja ia masih berada di dalam notebook.

"Habisnya, dia melihatku waktu dikamar mandi, dan aku hanya memakai handuk saja!"

"Padahal kau bilang kau ingin berduaan denganya." sweatdrop Fugaku. Ia kemudian menghilang dan mengganti layar notebook Kushina dengan peruntungan cintanya hari ini.

Peruntungan Cinta Hari Ini : **"Kesempatan Emas Akhirnya Hancur Berantakan."**

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

TERRORISM

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure, Crime, Friendly. I'm not Sure!

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

UJIAN AKHIR

1. SEJARAH

2. MATEMATIKA

TEEEENNNGGGG

"Yak, waktu habis! Silahkan kumpulkan lembaran kalian dari belakang!" teriak Anko-sensei.

Kushina meletakkan lembar jawabannya diatas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Ino yang melihat Kushina yang tidak bersemangat menjadi heran.

"Hei, hei Kushi-chan, bagaimana ujian matematikamu?"

"Hancur." balas Kushina tanpa semangat sama sekali.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kelas, terlihat Shikaku yang berdiri disamping Minato dan sedang mengumpulkan lembar jawaban sambil memperhatikan jawaban Minato.

"Huaaaaaa… Minato menjawab semua soal!" teriak Shikaku, Minato yang merasa malu pun mau tak mau akhirnya hanya bisa terkekeh. "Tampang sih bego, tapi nilai pelajarannya bagus-bagus."

"Enak saja, apa maksudmu hah?"

"Lalu cowok yang mengoleksi komik Sanrio pantasnya disebut apa?" ujar Shikaku yang telah kembali kewajah malasnya. Kushina yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kepada Minato, dan sialnya lagi Minato juga menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

Kushina yang tidak tahan melihat wajah Minato lagi saking malunya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lain arah, dilihatnya Ino yang sudah selesai merapikan peralatan ujiannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kushina segera menyeret Ino keluar kelas. "Ino-chan piket yuk."

"Eh, ok! Hey tunggu."

* * *

"Hey hey Kushi-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak berbicara dengan Minato-kun?" tanya Ino. Mereka berdua sedang berada dikoridor sekolah dan menuju keruang penyimpanan sapu. "Waktu itu kau berduaan dengan Minato-kun di villa Shion kan?" tambah Ino dengan bersemangat.

Kushina yang merasa malu karena Ino kembali menyinggung hal memalukan tersebut secara refleks langsung meninju Ino sekuat tenaga hingga wanita pirang berkucir satu itu terpental sekian meter kebelakang, menyebabkan seorang pria yang saat itu berada di belakang mereka berdua kaget. "Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi!"

"Ah-ha, kau masih malu karena waktu itu dia melihatmu tanpa pakaian?" ujar Shion yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Waktu itu aku hanya mengenakan handuk dan―"

"Apa? Tidak berpakaian? Tapi masih handukan kan?" Ino yang telah kembali dari lemparan maut Kushina dalam sekejap entah bagaimana sudah berada diantara Kushina dan Shion kembali.

"Ah, rupanya ada disini." Kushina menoleh kesumber suara begitu mengetahui bahwa orang yang berbicara itu memiliki suara yang berbeda, dilihatnya Minato sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri ―atau mungkin hanya perasaan Kushina saja―

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi sehabis ujian apa kau mau ke Hawai? Katanya pantainya sedang cantik-cantiknya." Kushina yang mendengarnya serasa tersambar petir sekaligus berbunga-bunga. Bayangkan saja, Minato Namikaze pangeran impian―seseantero KISHS―nya selama ini mengajaknya berlibur sampai menyebrangi negara.

'Mungkin ini... Mungkin ini.. Mungkin ini... AJAKAN KENCAN!' batin Kushina berteriak kesenangan...

"Te-te-te-ten.. Ma-ma-ma-ma―"

"Anu.. Kushi-chan, kau bicara apa?" tanya Minato tidak mengerti. Kushina kembali menggunakan bahasa aliennya ―menurut Minato―

"Tentu saja kami mau!" ujar Ino dan Shion bersamaan, membuat Minato cengo.

"Shion, Ino-chan aku kan hanya mengajak Kushina-chan saja."

"Lebih rame lebih asyik." bela Shion.

"Aku ajak pacar boleh kan?" tanya Ino.

"I-iya. Kalau begitu nanti kita berkumpul lagi untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut." Minato kemudian berlari meninggalkan tiga gadis aneh yang akan dajaknya ke Hawai nanti. Yah, sebenarnya sih cuman 2, tapi karena Kushina juga menggunaka bahasa alien jadilah tiga gadis aneh.

* * *

**D-Day**

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, pesawat akan segera lepas landas! Silahkan kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing! Mohon kenakan sabuk pengaman anda! Terima kasih!" ujar seseorang pramugari yang berdiri didepan pintu kokpit.

NGIIIIING.

Pesawat yang berisikan Minato, Kushina, Ino, Shion, dan para penumpang lain pun lepas landas menuju Hawai.

"Oh, Kushina-chan kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ino begitu melihat Kushina mereganggakan otot-otot punggung dan lengannya. Kushina memang tertidur sewaktu pesawat lepas landas dari Jepang dan sekarang mereka sudah berada dinegara lain. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." ujar Ino kemudian melangkah pergi begitu melihat anggukan dari Kushina.

"Kok... Yang ini juga ada orang. Celaka, bagaimana ini? Mungkin dilantai atas ada toiletnya." Gumam Ino yang segera keluar dari toilet dan menuju toilet lantai dua.

"Sial." rutuk Ino dalam hati, ia benar-benar ingin buang air dan setelah sampai ditoilet lantai dua toiletnya malah dalam perbaikan. "keempat toilet semuanya dalam perbaikan. Aku sudah tidak tahan!" ringisnya.

"MASA BODOH! CUEK SAJA!" Ino kemudian menggebrak salah satu dari empat toilet dilantai 4, akan tetapi sebuah sosok membuatnya tercengang.

Ia melihat mayat seorang laki-laki dewasa.

* * *

Kushina tersenyum begitu mengaktifkan ponselnya. Diwallpapernya tertera potret dirinya dan Minato yang diambil sewaktu mereka berada dibandara. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ia dan Minato yang berfoto pada saat itu, tetapi ia sengaja memotongnya.

"Oh! Ino-chan kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." tanya Kushina heran. Dimatanya Ino terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Minato yang mendengar suara Kushina pun segera menoleh dan mendapati Ino yang berkeringat dingin.

"Me-mengerikan sekali."

* * *

JREEEENG!

"Mana orangnya?" tanya Minato heran. Ia dan Ino kini berada dilantai dua pesawat, Kushina sendiri tidak ikut karena kesal ponselnya disita oleh salah satu tante-tante pramugari yang menurutnya menyebalkan, padahal Kushina saat itu hanya mengaktifkan ponselnya saja, tidak mengirim e-mail maupun menerima telepon.

"Minato, aku tidak bohong! Tadi ada seseorang ditoilet ini, aku tidak bohong! Aku mencoba membangunkannya, tapi sudah tidak bernafas lagi, wajahnya sangat mengerikan!" Ino kembali gemetaran, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Minato hanya memperhatikan toilet tersebut dengan saksama.

"Dilehernya ada bekas cekekan, mungkin ini pembunuhan. Kita harus melaporkannya pada awak pesawat!" Sambung Ino setengah berteriak, ia frustasi sekarang.

"Anak-anak terlalu pandai mengarang cerita." ujar seorang pramugari dengan sinis yang menurut Kushina tante-tante. Ia berambut coklat tua bercepol dua, name tag dibajunya bertuliskan Ten-Ten.

'Hah, pramugari yang tadi menyita ponsel Kushina.' batin Minato.

"Ini toilet untuk awak pesawat. Ada lagi, memangnya kalian tidak melihat pengumuman kalau toilet ini sedang dalam perbaikan, hah? Kalian mengarang cerita dan mengarang ada mayat disini itu bisa menimbulkan kepanikan penumpang!" hardik pramugari tersebut.

"Kami bukan anak kecil!" bantah Ino, "Lagi pula kami hanya-"

"Pesawat ini bukan taman bermain, cepat kembali ketempat duduk kalian!" bentak pramugari tersebut. Mau tak mau Minato dan Ino pun berjalan keluar menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Galak banget.." ketus Ino yang menuruni tangga pesawat. "Minato, aku tidak bohong." ujar Ino membela diri.

"Aku tahu Ino." Minato yang sejak tadi berjalan dengan kepala menunduk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku percaya!" jelas Minato meyakinkan.

Ino yang merasa memiliki pendukung tentang agrumentnya menatap Minato dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Minato..."

"Kau tiak akan berani berbohong padaku. Lagi pula aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan didepan pintu toilet, lihat!" Minato mengeluarkan sebuah lencana dari saku celananya.

"Ah, aku ingat! Lencana ini tadi dikenakan oleh mayat pria didalam toilet itu." ujar Ino setengah berteriak.

Minato tertawa senang sambil memainkan lencana yang ada ditangannya, akan tetapi bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai nampak diwajah tampannya."Aku jadi ingat sewaktu aku kecil ada om tetanggaku, dia selalu mengenakan lencana ini setiap berangkat kerja."

"Apa profesi tetanggamu?" tanya Ino.

"Dia... Pilot." jawab Minato.

"Apaaaaaaa? Jadi orang yang kulihat tadi pilot pesawat ini? Terus siapa yang mengendalikan pesawat sekarang ini?" teriak Ino histeris dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Minato.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tadi berisik sekali?" tanya seorang pria berambut serupa seperti ten-ten.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi ada anak-anak main disini." jawab Ten-ten sambil tersenyum manis. "Mereka mengarang cerita, katanya men[lihat sesosok mayat."

Pria yang bertanya pada Ten-ten pun tersenyum licik. "Mereka keliru! Sekarang..." Pria tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju kebelakang Ten-ten dan mengikatkan sebuah tali dileher Ten-ten.

"Jadi ada dua sosok mayat!"

"Aaaahhhhh!" teriak Tenten histeris, akan tetapi teriakannya malah berubah menjadi sebuah tawa. "Ha ha ha, bisa mati ditangan seseorang yang dicintai, mungkin sebuah kebahagiaan yang paling tinggi."

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu, apa semuanya sudah beres, sayang?" tanya pria tersebut. Matanya putih tanpa pupil dengan rambut coklat panjang yang bagian bawahnya diikat.

"Tentu, istrimu yang turun tangan semuanya pasti beres kan? Kau juga hebat, bisa merobohkan sang pilot dalam sekejap. Semua sesuai dengan rencana kita." Ten-ten menyeringai.

"Itu pertanda, kita semakin dekat ke neraka." pria yang merangkul Ten-ten dari belakang itu pun ikut menyeringai. "Sekarang pesawat berjalan dengan pilot otomatis. Bila target sudah dekat, aku sang kopilot akan akan maju membawa semua penumpang menuju kehancuran. Ten-ten, apa kau takut? Kau menyesal mengikutiku?" tanya pria tak berpupil tersebut, ia menatap Ten-ten dengan tajam.

"Bodoh! Mengapa mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini, Neji?" Ten-ten balas menatap tajam suaminya yang merupakan kopilot tersebut. "Aku istrimu, aku menghargai keputusanmu tersebut. Sejak pesawat ini tinggal landas, kita sudah tak mungkin kembali."

* * *

"Ino-chan! Kau sedang apa? Kau terperosok kedalam toilet ya? Cepat sedikit!" Minato mengedor-ngedor pintu toilet yang didalamnya terdapat Ino, ia merasa sangat tidak sabar untuk menemui salah satu awak dipesawat yang ditumpanginya.

"Maaf, Minato. Kau boleh pergi duluan dan melaporkan pada awak pesawat tentang penemuan lencana itu." teriak Ino dari dalam toilet, ia tengah merapikan make-upnya.

Minato yang mendengar saran Ino menatap lencana pilot yang ia temukan tadi, bersamaan dengan hal itu bayangan pramugari galak yang ditemuinya tadi juga merasuk kepikirannya. "Aku sendiri yang pergi? Kalau ketemu pramugari yang galak itu lagi... Lebih baik aku menunggumu, nanti kita sama-sama menemui pilotnya. Kalau pilotnya ada, berarti mayat yang kau lihat tadi penumpang yang mabuk dan jatuh di toilet."

KLEK

Ino membuka pintu toilet dan berjalan menuju Minato, di saat yang bersamaan Kushina juga berlari menghampiri Minato, wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Minato-kun, celaka!" teriak Kushina tiba-tiba, "Shion, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengannya" Minato dan Ino menatap Kushina dengan pandangan terkejut. Kushina segera berjalan kembali menuju bangku penumpang dimana Shion berada. "Kami sedang asyik mengobrol, tapi tiba-tiba ia jatuh tertidur."

Kushina menunjuk Shion dengan panik. "Sudah kupanggil dan kugoyang tangannya sekuat tenaga, dia tetap tak juga bangun. Bagaimana ini, jangan-jangan ia sakit?"

"Kelihatannya mereka tidak sakit, mungkin hanya tertidur. Jangan khawatir." ujar Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

"Oh! Ya? Bagaimana kau menjelaskan hal ini?" Kushina semakin mendekat kearah Shion dan menampar pipi kiri dan kanan Shion berulang kali, namun Shion tak kunjung sadarkan diri. "Sudah dipukul berulang kali begini kok tidak sadar juga?"

Minato yang melihatnya menjadi sweatdrop. "Hentikan! Kalian ini berteman kan? Ia hanya tertidur nyenyak." teriak Minato frustasi, ia mulai merasa agak panik.

"Huh! Kenapa kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku? Shion tidak mungkin tidur senyenyak ini." Kushina mulai geram, ia merasa sudah tidak dapat mengontrol lagi amarahnya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian angkat bicara kembali.

"Lagi pula.. Lihat sekitar kita! Banyak penumpang seperti Shion. Ada yang sedang makan lantas tertidur, ada yang tidur tergeletak begitu saja dikoridor pesawat.. Apa kau pikir ini cukup wajar?" Minato mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya kepenjuru pesawat, pemandangan didepannya memang pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Kushina berjalan menuju salah satu penumpang yang tergeletak dipesawat diikuti dengan Minato dan Ino. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah jarum kemudian menusuk-nusukkannya pada lengan penumpang tersebut.

"Lihat, meski lengannya ditusuk jarum tak ada reaksi apa-apa! Biasanya orang sudah teriak-teriak kan?"

Ino kemudian berjalan mengahampiri seorang penumpang lainnya yang tertidur dengan mulut menganga dan memperhatikannya dengan saksama. "Minato, mereka... Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres."

Minato segera berlari menuju bangku pesawat kelas bisnis mencari seseorang yang masih sadarkan diri, namun hasilnya nihil.

'Ini.. Apa yang telah terjadi? Ucapan Kushina benar. Semua penumpang, mereka tidak sedang tertidur. Melainkan tak sadarkan diri.' batin Minato.

"Apa orang-orang ini sudah mati? Kalau begitu kenapa kita tetap baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina pada Ino yang sedang mencengkram tangannya kuat-kuat. "Aku takut."

"Mereka masih bernafas, hanya pingsan saja." jawab Ino berusaha meyakinkan Kushina, meskipun ia sendiri agak takut.

"Kushina-chan, Ino-chan, apa tadi kalian menyantap makanan dipesawat?" tanya Minato memastikan, sepertinya ia mulai menyadari penyebab dari seluruh peristiwa didalam pesawat.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka makanan dipesawat. Tapi tadi Shion menenggak jus dari dapur pesawat." jawab Kushina.

"Aku juga tidak makan." ujar Ino.

Ekspresi Minato kemudian berubah menjadi serius. "Sudah kuduga. Aku juga tidak makan. Kelihatannya makanan dan minuman yang disajikan memang bermasalah. Mungkin sudah dibubuhi obat."

Minato segera berlari menuju kokpit diikuti oleh Kushina dan Ino dibelakangnya. "Mereka tidak seperti orang keracunan, mereka hanya diberi obat bius. Ino-chan, coba kau cek ada atau tidak penumpang yang masih sadar. Kushina-chan kita ke kokpit." perintah Minato. Ino segera bertolak kearah berlawanan, sedangkan Kushina dan Minato tetap berlari menuju jalur awal.

* * *

"Ah, lagi-lagi kalian." ujar seorang pramugari yang diketahui bernama Ten-ten, ia menghadang Kushina dan Minato tepat diakhir bangku penumpang kelas bisnis. "Bukankah sudah kuberi tahu jangan keluyuran kemana-kemana. Duduk saja dibangku kalian masing-masing."

"Tidak boleh disantap! Makanan dan minumannya sudah diberi obat. Apa kau tak lihat semua penumpang tidak sadarkan diri!" teriak Minato berusaha membentak. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus memastikan kalau pesawat dalam keadaan dikemudikan oleh pilot atau tidak.

Kushina kemudian melangkah maju kedepan Minato dan berteriak langsung di hadapan Ten-ten. "Minato menemukan lencana milik pilot di pintu toilet dilantai dua. Ini membuktikan temanku tidak berbohong, jenazah yang dia temukan mungkin pilot. Keadaan kita sangat berbahaya!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Ten-ten berbalik membentak Kushina dan Minato. Ia diam-diam mengambil pisau dari kereta dorong yang kebetulan diletakkannya di depan pintu kokpit dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya.

Minato dan Kushina tersentak mendengar bentakan Ten-ten barusan, bukan karena takut, tapi karena suaranya melebihi volume suara Kushina dan Minato. Ditambah lagi Minato dan Kushina dapat merasakan aura-aura mengerikan yang berasal dari Ten-ten.

Ten-ten menatap tajam Minato dan Kushina tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun. "Jangan mengeluarkan kalimat yang bisa membuat penumpang lain panik! Dengarkan ucapanku dan cepat habiskan makanan kalian! Jika tidak, aku akan memaksa kalian untuk memakannya! Habiskan makanan kalian dan tidurlah. Jangan membuatku marah atau..."

Ino kembali berlari kearah Minato dan Kushina setelah mendengar suara teriakan yang sepertinya berasal dari Kushina. Ia melihat Minato dan Kushina yang dihadang oleh seorang pramugari yang membentak Ino tadi.

"Huh, makanannya sudah diberi obat, aku tidak mau makan!" ujar Kushina dengan sinis, Ten-ten menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan, akan tetapi Kushina justru membalasnya dengan tatapan yang lebih meremehkan, bahkan terkesan menghina.

"Kau mau apa?" tantang Kushina. "Aku, Uzumaki Kushina putri tunggal Uzumaki Group sudah biasa diancam orang!"

SETT

Ten-ten menyeringai kerah Kushina. Tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang tadi disembunyikannya dibelakang pungungnya. Minato yang melihatnya segera menarik Kushina kebelakangnya, sementara Ino mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Peluh mengalir keras dan membanjiri tubuh Kushina dan Minato. Pramugari yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah psikopat.

"Eh, tak perlu sampai mencaput pisau segala, kami akan menuruti kata-katamnu deh!" Minato menatap Ten-ten dengan wajah bersahabat seakan tadi ia tidak membentak Ten-ten sama sekali. "Aduh, kalian, wanita, mengapa mood kalian begitu..."

DREEEKKKK

Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Minato dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba terguncang dengan sangat hebat. "Oh, ada apa ini, kenapa getarannya begitu kuat?" Seru Minao panik.

Ino segera berlari kearah Minato karena posisi Minato lebih tinggi daripada posisinya berpijak saat ini. "Minato pesawatnya mengalami turbolensi!"

DRUK DRUK

DRUK DRUK

DRUK DRUK

DRUK DRUK

DRUK DRUK

BRAAAAKKKKK

"Ohh, getarannya telah berhenti." Kushina menghela nafas lega, begitu pula dengan Ino dan Minato.

Minato menatap kearah langit-langit pesawat, memastikan bahwa ada tidaknya barang penumpang yang terjatuh. "Sepertinya sudah melewati masa turbolensi."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pramugari yang tadi mengacungkan pisau kearahnya, akan tetapi ada yang janggal dari pramugari tersebut. Wajahnya memucat. "Minato, wajah pramugari itu memucat." tunjuk Ino pada Ten-ten."

Minato yang tadi menatap langit-langit pesawat kemudian menoleh kearah Ino dan Ten-ten. Memang benar, wajah Ten-ten memucat. "Mungkin dia juga ketakutan."

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" ujar Kushina panik. "Kenapa pisaunya ditancapkan ke perutnya sendiri?"

Ino berusaha menahan tawa sekaligus memandang horror kearah Ten-ten. "Jangan-jangan... Dia tadi tertabrak kereta makanan dan tangannya terkena jok sehingga.."

"Ini... Ini benar-benar kecelakaan paling idiot sepanjang sejarah." sambung Kushina dengan wajah prihatin sekaligus tertawa.

"Ukh.." rintih Ten-ten. Tubuhnya mulai ambruk kelantai, Minato, Kushina, dan Ino yang melihatnya menjadi panic.

"Celaka, sepertinya dia sudah hampir mati!" teriak Kushina frustasi, seumur hidupnya dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat orang dijemput oleh malaikat maut.

"Minato, bagaimana ini? Kita telah mencelakai dia." panic Ino. Ia tentu saja tidak ingin di cap sebagai seorang pembunuh.

"Omong kosong! Ini bukan kesalahan kita! Dia menusuk dirinya sendiri, ini namanya bunuh diri." Bela Minato, otak jeniusnya menolak untuk mengakui bahwa ia dan teman-temannya yang membunuh Ten-ten karena memang pisau tersebut ditancapkan oleh tangan Ten-ten sendiri. Ia dan teman-temannya juga berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari Ten-ten saat pisau itu tertancap.

Ino mendekati Ten-ten kemudian memeriksa lukanya diikuti oleh Kushina dibelakangnya."Pisaunya menancap begitu dalam, dia mungkin tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Oh, iya, kenapa aku tidak ingat yang itu!" Kushina berteriak girang dan berlari-lari kecil menuju bangkunya membuat Minato dan juga Ino terheran-heran. "Aku membawa bola bowling yang diberikan oleh anak kecil di bandara tadi. Didalam tas bola itu ada salap luka dan luka bakar pemberian ibu anak itu. Katanya manjur untuk menghentikan darah dan mengurangi rasa sakit. Kita oleskan obat itu pada lukanya dan setelah pesawatnya mendarat nanti, kita antarkan dia kerumah sakit terdekat." Sambung Kushina seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan heran kedua temannya.

Keduanya pun tersenyum setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kushina barusan, padahal Ten-ten sudah mengancam dan bersiap untuk membunuh mereka tak terkecuali Kushina, tetapi Kushina tetap berusaha membantu Ten-ten yang sudah meregang nyawa.

Kushina kemudian memanjat jok pesawat dibantu oleh Minato karena tingginya yang tidak mencukupi untuk meraih bagasi ringan penumpang. Kushina membuka sedikit resleting tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan salap tersebut. Kushina yang hanya memegang ujung salap tersebut langsung menarik keluar tangannya dan menyebabkan ujung salap yang lain membuka resleting tas Kushina lebih lebar.

SLEEP

"Eh?" Kushina menoleh kearah bola bowling yang langsung meloncat keluar dari tasya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minato.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja." Ujar Minato kalem.

"Ukh.." Ten-ten kembali merintih kesakitan, Ino yang iba melihatnya segera memiringkan posisi Ten-ten agar pramugari tersebut dapat menekuk badannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit.

Ten-ten menutup matanya karena kasakitan, akan tetapi ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelinding kearahnya. "Hah!" Ten-ten kemudian membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah bola bowling meluncur dengan mulus kearahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan Kushina yang melompat turun dari sandaran jok membuat kecepatan bola bertambah.

DEESSSHH

Bola bowling Kushina sukses menghancurkan wajah Ten-ten.

Kushina, Minato, dan juga Ino yang melihatnya bagaikan tersambar petir, pesawat mereka menabrak gunung, jatuh di jurang, tenggelam dalam lautan dan menjadi karang. Mereka menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri nyawa Ten-ten melayang.

Shock.

Tentu saja, Kushina tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi asisten Malaikat Maut hari ini. Air mata mulai mengenang di pelupuk matanya."Ba-bagaimana i-ini?" Kushina mulai menangis, seumur hidupnya, ia yang hanya pernah membunuh nyamuk tidak menyangka bahwa ia membunuh manusia juga.

Minato yang tidak tega melihat Kushina menangis segera mendekatinya, Ia mengusap pelan punggungnya. Jujur saja, ia juga merasa bersalah karena ia melihat pembunuhannya. "Hey, ini bukan salahmu. Kau hanya berusaha untuk menolongnya. Ini semua kecelakaan." Minato memeluk Kushina yang mulai sesegukan, air matanya makin mengencang.

"A-aku.. Aku.." Kushina meremas baju Minato, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Memang benar ia tidak melempar bola bowling, tetapi bola bowling itu yang meluncur sendiri, dan parahnya bola bowling itu adalah miliknya.

"Kushina-chan, ini bukan salahmu!" teriak Ino. Jika dipikirkan secara logis memang bukan Kushina yang melakukannya.

"T-Tapi.. I-Ino-chan.."

"Hah! Istriku, kau kenapa?" teriak seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur pesawat, ia mengenakan lencana kopilot. Wajahnya terlihat geram dan api kebencian nampak jelas dimatanya. "Keparat mana yang melukaimu sampai seperti ini!"

Kushina yang mendengar suara kopilot tersebut menjadi takut, dengan gemetaran ia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Om, sebenarnya.. A-aku bu-bukan sengaja-"

GRAAPP

ZREETT

"Ukh" Kushina meringis, ia tidak dapat bernafas dengan baik diketinggian dimana kakinya tidak menapak lantai sama sekali.

"Kau..." sang Kopilot yang diketahui bernama Neji itu mengangkat Kushina lebih tinggi lagi, ia pun semakin mempererat cekikannya pada leher jenjang Kushina.

"Kubunuh kau!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

BATTLE OF LIFE OR DEATH

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure dan Friendly. I'm not sure!

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

ZRUUUTTTTT

BRAAAKKK

Sebuah bola bowling terlempar dengan mulus dari tangan seorang remaja berambut pirang, matanya menatap tajam pada seseorang dengan lencana kopilot yang tengah mencekik seorang gadis berambut merah, gadis itu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga kakinya terpaut kurang lebih 10 cm dari lantai koridor pesawat.

Bola bowling yang tadinya diluncurkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang spike tersebut sukses menghantam kepala sang kopilot. Lemparan yang lumayan mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya pria itu melempar bola bowling, dan tepat pada sasarannya! Sang kopilot dengan name tag Neji Hyuuga itu pun jatuh kelantai dengan muka berdarah-darah, kesadarannya langsung hilang seketika.

Kushina, gadis berambut merah darah yang tadinya berada dalam cengkraman maut sang kopilot Neji Hyuuga pun jatuh kelantai, di penganginya lehernya dan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk menstabilkan udara yang masuk dan keluar dari rongga paru-parunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kushina-chan?" tanya Ino yang segera berlari kearah Kushina begitu gadis itu terjatuh kelantai, dilihatnya Kushina yang masih terbatuk-batuk, mungkin akibat kekurangan oksigen sewaktu dicekik tadi.

"Kushina-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Minato, pria berambut pirang jabrik yang baru saja melempar bola bowling ke arah Neji sang kopilot, bahkan ia masih berdiri dengan posisi seolah-olah sedang menunggu bola bowling lemparannya menjatuhkan seluruh pin. Padahal bola bowlingnya sudah menjatuhkan sang kopilot hampir 2 menit yang lalu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, Minato-kun kali ini kita dalam masalah besar." Minato memandang Kushina dengan tatapan polos dan tidak berdosa, wajahnya yang kelihatan imut membuat Kushina benar-benar ingin mencubitnya, namun pikiran bodohnya itu segera dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat membuat Minato heran hingga akhirnya wajah seriusnya mulai kembali. "Kalau tadi yang Minato-kun dan Ino-chan lihat di toilet benar-benar jasad pilot di pesawat ini, dan orang yang Minato-kun lempari bola bowling tadi mengenakan lencana pilot, lalu saat ini siapa yang mengemudikan pesawat terbang?"

Kushina menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Minato dan Ino secara bergantian dengan panik. "Bisa jadi di pesawat ini cuma kita bertiga yang berada dalam keadaan sadar!"

Minato dan Ino diam termenung mencerna kata-kata Kushina barusan, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kushina belum sampai ke impuls otaknya.

Minato dan Ino saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya sebuah teriakan keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Artinya pesawat ini tak akan bisa mendarat, kita akan terus terbang hingga bahan bakarnya habis dan meledak.. Astaga! Mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan!" Teriak Ino panik, Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan memukulkan kepalanya sesekali ke jok penumpang.

Minato mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kushina dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat, kemudian berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kushina. "Kau sih, sudah tahu bisa jadi begini. Kalau saja pas dicekik tadi kau menunjukkan ekspresi senang, aku tidak akan menghabisinya!"

PLAKK

Ino memandang Minato dengan tatapan horror, salah satu high heelsnya baru saja melayang dan mendarat tepat diatas kepala Minato dan memantul hingga mengenai jasad Neji. Kushina yang melihat Minato dan Ino menjadi sweatdrop, terlebih jika mengingat apa yang dikatakan Minato padanya tadi.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" bentak Ino tepat di telinga Minato, Kushina yang tidak mau gendang telinganya pecah pun segera menyingkir dan berjalan menuju sang kopilot untuk mengambil sepatu Ino.

Kushina memperhatikan jasad Neji dengan saksama, ia merasa mual begitu melihat darah bercucuran keluar dari kepalanya. Kushina pun berdiri dan melangkah menuju tempat Ino dan Minato bertengkar, akan tetapi niatnya tersebut pun tertunda karena sepatunya menginjak sebuah benda. Kushina menengok kebawah dan menemukan sebuah PDA di samping Neji.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kushina segera menyalakan PDA tersebut hingga muncullah gambar sebuah kapal laut yang megah. Kushina mengamati kapal tersebut dengan saksama, seingatnya ia pernah melihat kapal ini, dan jika ingatannya benar kapal yang ia lihat adalah kapal Deep Blue Royal, salah satu produksi terbaru Namikaze Corp. Yang ditunjukkan Minato padanya didalam bis diperjalanannya menuju villa Shion.

"Minato-kun celaka! Cepat lihat PDA milik kopilot ini, ini kapal Deep Blue Royal yang waktu itu kau perlihatkan padaku kan?" Kushina membalikkan layar PDA kopilot tersebut agar Minato dan Ino bisa melihat layarnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Minato melihat kapal buatan perusahaan ayahnya itu berada dalam PDA kopilot, bahkan gambarnya sekarang menunjukkan bahwa kapal tersebut sedang berlayar di lautan bebas. Dan jika kapal tersebut berlayar, maka besar kemungkinan orang tuanya juga berada disana.

"Apa yang ditulis dihalaman berikutnya?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm.. Nama sandi penyerangan api biru... Waktunya.. Ah! Target.. Kapal Deep Blue Royal! Kopilot ini ternyata teroris!" teriak Kushina panik. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato, dilihatnya pemuda tersebut beridiri mematung. "Menyerang Deep Blue Royal, Minato-kun jangan-jangan..."

"Astaga! Si Keparat ini.. Mau menabrakkan pesawat ini ke kapal Deep Blue Royal! Kushi-chan, Ino-chan cepat kita ke kokpit!"

* * *

KLEK..

Minato, Kushina, dan Ino menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ruangannya kosong." Lirih Ino.

"Mayat yang tadi dilihat Ino-chan pasti pilotnya. Kita berada dipesawat tanpa pilot."

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kirinya, sepertinya ia mendengarkan suara yang samar-samar. Ia kemudian berjalan menyusuri bagian kiri kokpit dan menemukan sebuah earphone di sisi kiri jok kopilot. "JAL 32! Kalau dengar jawablah! Pesawat Anda telah melenceng jauh dari jalur terbang tujuan! Silahkan memperbaiki koordinat anda dan atur jalur terbang anda!"

Kushina mengambil earphone tersebut kemudian memakainya, terdengar suara dan kalimat yang sama keluar dari earphone tersebut.

"Minato-kun sepertinya ini dari menara kontrol. Cepat bicara!" Kushina menyerahkan earphonenya kepada Minato dan tetap berdiri disamping Minato, sementara Ino mengamati tobol-tombol yang berada dihadapan jok kopilot.

"Halo! Menara kontrol! Kalian dengar suara kami?" tanya Minato sambil berteriak.

"Minato-kun, aku pernah bermain game simulasi pesawat, kau harus menekan tombol ini supaya mereka bisa mendengar suaramu." Ujar Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah tombol yang lampunya menyala saat itu.

Minato segera menekan tombol yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino dan kembali berbicara atau lebih tepatnya berteriak panik pada seseorang dari menara kontrol.

"Halo, menara? Pesawat kami dibajak, semua awak pesawat dan penumpang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri karena ulah teroris! Aku curiga pelakunya adalah seorang kopilot dan seorang pramugari! Mereka membunuh pilot dan mau menggunakan pesawat ini untuk menabrak kapal Deep Blue Royal yang sedang berlabu di lautan lepas.

Berita baiknya, kedua teroris sudah bisa diatasi. Berita buruknya, tak ada yang mengendalikan pesawat. Aku adalah salah satu dari dari tiga penumpang yang masih sadar sekaligus putra pemilik kapal Deep Blue Royal, cepat selamatkan kami! Situasi kami benar-benar kritis!"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar!" balas seseorang dari menara kontrol dengan lafal bahasa Jepang yang tidak terlalu fasih.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

"LAMAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Minato, Ino, dan Kushina secara bersamaan.

"Hey, kenapa kalian lama sekali? Kalian tertidur ya? Atau tidak mengerti ucapanku? Cepat cari penerjemah!" teriak Minato kembali, kesabarannya sudah hampir habis. "Eh?"

WUSSSSHHHHHH

Minato, Kushina, dan Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri jendela yang berada di samping jok kopilot, dillihatnya beberapa pesawat tempur yang terbang sejajar dengan arah pesawat mereka.

"Para penumpang JAL 32! Coba kalian bangunkan para awak kapal yang tak sadarkan diri! Pesawat ini akan memasuki jalur udara negeri kami. Petugas menara kontrol sedang mempelajari cara untuk menyelamatkan kalian. Untuk menghindari bahaya, segera tinggalkan kokpit! Kuulangi sekali lagi! Cepat tinggalkan ruangan kokpit! Biar kami yang menangani masalah ini! JAL 32 apa kalian dengar?"

Minato menatap pesawat tempur yang berada disisi kiri pesawat dengan tatapan dongkol seolah-olah pilot yang berbicara pada pesawat tempur tersebut adalah orang idiot. "Kenapa kami disuruh pergi? Nanti bagaimana caranya mereka berkomunikasi dengan kita? Tadi sudah kubilang seluruh awak pesawat sudah tidak sadarkan diri! Tidak ada yang bisa mengemudikan pesawat."

"Minato-kun, kupikir seluruh pesawat tempur ini bukan mau menolong kita, tapi... Mereka mau menghabisi kita!"

"Kushina-chan kau bicara apa? Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin?"

"Aku sungguhan. Aku pernah membaca laporan beberapa kasus penyanderaan pesawat. Jika petugas menara menganggap situasi pesawat tidak terkontrol lagi, lalu supaya pesawat tidak jatuh ditempat keramaian dan menyebabkan kebakaran dahsyat, mereka bertugas menembak kita sebelum pesawat menimbulkan bencana. Dengan kata lain, mengorbankan sedikit penumpang dipesawat demi menyelamatkan lebih banyak nyawa." Jelas Kushina.

Minato dan Ino seakan tersambar petir disiang bolong. Yang benar saja! Mereka baru saja akan bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan sekarang mereka dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa mereka akan dihabisi diatas pesawat mereka. Mereka akan menyaksikan ajal menjemput diri mereka masing-masing.

'Tidak tidak tidak!' batin Minato mulai berjalan mondar-mandir diruangan kokpit. 'Harus tenang, harus tenang, harus... Eh?'

"Hhehehehe" Minato menyeringai sambil menatap pesawat tempur yang terbang disamping pesawat yang ditumpanginya, ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Ino dan Kushina dengan pandangan yang menurut Ino mengerikan.

"Dia mungkin sudah gila karena terlalu ketakutan."

Kushina dan Ino menoleh kearah pintu kokpit, dilihatnya Shion berdiri disana, meskipun masih dengan wajah yang agak pucat.

"Shion, kau sudah sadar!" teriak Ino girang, akan tetapi kegirangannya tersebut tiba-tiba lenyap begitu melihat Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan masih dengan wajah mengerikannya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk merayakan kesadaran Shion. Aku, Minato Namikaze, cowok super tampan, bijaksana, dan pemberani yang sangat langka didunia ini. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Shion dengan muka malas.

"Shion, tadi aku membaca majalah dipesawat ini. Pesawat JAL menyediakan layanan internet bagi penumpang. Kau tentu membawa laptop." Ujar Minato yang telah kembali kewajah normalnya, sementara Shion hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin kau segera mengontak berbagai media massa, stasiun bbs, dan menyebarkan berita palsu. Katakan bahwa pesawat JAL 32 mengangkut seorang pejabat penting dari partai yang sedang berkuasa. Dia berkunjung ke Hawaii untuk membina hubungan dagang antara kedua negara. Karena perjanjian ini tidak terlalu menguntungkan Hawaii, dia merahasiakan jadwal perjalanannya, tapi berita ini dibocorkan oleh pejabat partai saingan.

Orang yang mengutus pesawat tempur untuk menghabisi pesawat kita pasti akan berpikir lagi, karena jika hal ini tidak bisa diatasi dengan baik kemungkinan akan menyulut perang. Setelah berita ini tersiar, mereka pasti sibuk mencari jalan keluar sementara kita bisa mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meloloskan diri. Ino-chan, Shion! Kalian selesaikan masalah ini, terutama untuk pers asing. Usahakan mereka membaca pada kesempatan pertama!" jelas Minato panjang lebar. Rencana yang ia susun kali ini pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar. Otaknya tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Shion dan Ino menatap Minato dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum, kemudian keduanya memberi hormat pada Minato. "Siap kapten! Akan kami laksanakan!"

"Kushi-chan, kita cari akal untuk menyadarkan para awak pesawat itu! Kita butuh bantuan mereka untuk mendaratkan pesawat ini!" ujar Minato sambil tersenyum manis, tatapan yang menurut Ino menyeramkan tadi langsung lenyap entah kemana.

"Ya, siap!"

Minato dan Kushina berjalan menyusuri koridor pesawat dengan berlari-lari kecil, tujuan mereka adalah berusaha menyadarkan Neji yang masih pingsan.

"Minato-kun, menurutku mereka tidak akan sadar dalam waktu singkat. Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku!" Minato kemudian berdiri dan menuju salah satu penumpang wanita, terlihat wanita tersebut mengenakan sebuah bros berhiaskan berlian di bagian kiri dadanya. Minato pun melepas bros tersebut dan kembali ketempat Kushina berada. Sesampainya disana, Minato segera menusukkan jarum bros tersebut pada ujung jari-jari kaki Neji. "Rasa sakit pada kedua ujung jari-jarinya pasti akan menusuk sampai kejantung!"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali." Komentar Kushina melihat Neji yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri, malah kondisinya bertambah parah karena darah menyembur dengan deras dari kesepuluh ujung jari kaki Neji.

"Celaka, masalahnya jadi tambah rumit-"

"Minato-kun, Kushina-chan cepat lihat keluar" perintah Ino. Minato dan Kushina segera berlari menuju jendela pesawat terdekat dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Pesawat tempur yang tadinya berniat menghabisi mereka mulai mundur dan bertolak.

"Bagus, siasatku berhasil. Ayo keruang kokpit."

Minato, Kushina, Shion, dan juga Ino segera berlari menuju ruang kokpit, mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi keluar dari earphone pilot.

"Menara kontrol memanggil JAL 32! JAL 32.."

"Halo, ada apa? Cepat bilang, aku sangat sibuk." Ujar Minato dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sombong. Kushina, Ino, dan Shion yang mendengarnya pun menjadi terkikik geli, tak terkecuali Minato sendiri.

"Syukurlah ada yang mendengar. Maaf, tadi aku menyuruh kalian meninggalkan kokpit. Kami sedang merundingkan jalan keluarnya, mohon ditunggu. Silahkan menanti dijalur internet, kami akan mengontak kalian lagi."

Minato lagi-lagi berpandangan dongkol, entah mengapa moodnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi jelek ketika mendengar kata menunggu. "Kalian jangan pura-pura! Bicara terus terang saja! Didalam pesawat ini terdapat pejabat teratas negri kami, karena itu kalian menarik perintah untuk menghabisi kami." Minato menyeringai.

"Sekarang kuberi kalian jalan penyelesaian yang jitu! Mohon kami diberi pengecualian dan serahkan kuasa kontrol pesawat ini pada menara negri kami. Kami mau pulang.. Ada lagi, tolong serahkan mic mu pada petugas menara kontrol negeri kami, bagaimana?" tawar Minato.

"JAL 32, nantikan pemberitahuan dari kami! Kami segera membahas usul anda."

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER

ZZRRRTTT

PIP

"JAL 32! Kami sudah mengambil keputusan! Kami akan menyerahkan penanganan kasus ini kepada negara anda dan kami tidak akan campur tangan. Nanti kalian bisa berkomunikasi langsung dengan petugas kontrol negaramu dan kembali ke bandara tempat kalian tinggal landas semula. Semoga kalian selamat!" ujar seseorang petugas dari menara kontrol. Minato, Kushina, Ino, dan Shion yang mendengarnya pun seketika itu langsung melompat kegirangan.

PIP

"JAL 32! JAL 32! Kalian bisa mendengar suaraku?" ujar seseorang dibalik earphone yang dikenakan Minato.

"Halo? Anda pasti petugas dari menara kontrol negri kami! Senang mendengar suara anda!" ujar Minato girang dan penuh semangat, bahkan ia berbicara dengan suara yang amat keras. "Cepat selamatkan kami! Orang yang tadi berkomunikasi dengan kami hendak menembak kami, sekarang seluruh awak pesawat sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada yang dapat mengendalikan pesawat. Bagaimana caranya kami dapat pulang? Halo? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Minato bertubi-tubi, ia bahkan tidak memberikan waktu jeda kepada petugas dari menara kontrol.

* * *

Manager menara kontrol yang mendengar suara panik Minato kemudian memerintahkan petugas yang berkomunikasi dengan Minato untuk pindah, ia menyeringai kecil kemudian kembali mengontak Minato. "Halo! Kami sedang mencari jalan keluar! Sebentar lagi akan ada hasilnya, suaramu terdengar sangat tegang! Bersikap rileks lah sedikit, nyanyikanlah lagu kesukaanmu atau pikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan! Begitu ada keputusan kami akan segera mengontak anda!"

Minato, Kushina, Shion, dan juga Ino yang mendengarnya menjadi cengo. Mana mungkin mereka yang sedang berada diujung maut bernyanyi!

"Begini saja! Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah kegagalan karena panik." Petugas dari menara kontrol tersebut kemudian berdehem beberapa kali dan memulai ceritanya.

"Dahulu kala ada seekor panda dan kelinci yang tumbuh besar bersama dan saling jatuh cinta. Meskipun diantara mereka pernah terjadi kesalah pahaman, namun setelah masalahnya dijernihkan hubungan mereka justru semakin mesra. Panda khawatir hubungan mereka bisa menimbulkan cercaan hewan lain, karena kelinci betina sangat baik, dia harus menjaga nama baiknya. Pada suatu malam yang indah, panda memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya."

Petugas menara kontrol yang berbicara dengan Minato kemudian membuka jasnya dan membuka bagian atas kancing bajunya, berdehem beberapa kali untuk menimbulkan suara yang berbeda. "Aku... mau menanyakan satu hal." Ujar Panda dengan pipi yang merona, ia dan kelinci saat ini sedang duduk disebuah batu besar dan memandang indahnya bulan purnama.

Kelinci kemudian menoleh kearah panda dan tersenyum lembut. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau kelihatan sangat tegang?"

"Sebenarnya, kupikir.. Mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

Kelinci tersebut pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona, dengan malu-malu ia menjawab "Aku bersedia."

Petugas menara kontrol pun berdehem kembali, mungkin untuk mengembalikan suaranya seperti semula, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Keduanya pun berunding tentang pernikahan mereka. Pertama-tama, harus diadakan pertemuan kedua belah pihak. Panda memilih sebuah restaurant yang mewah. Pada hari itu, orang tua kedua belah pihak bertatap muka. Tapi kenyataannya tak semulus yang dibayangkan pasangan muda itu. Orang tua kedua belah pihak enggan berkomunikasi. Mereka berdiam diri hingga akhirnya ayah si kelinci mulai menenggak minuman keras. Setelah minum beberapa gelas, dia meletakkan gelasnya dengan sikap agak kasar."

"Putriku.." ujar si ayah kelinci yang sepertinya mulai sedikit mabuk. "Ketahuilah! Kami tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian." Ayah kelinci menatap tajam keluarga panda dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Panda dan kelinci yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut seketika bagaikan tersambar petir disiang hari. Melihat reaksi anaknya yang kaget tersbut, ayah kelinci mulai melanjutkan.

"Putriku, matamu sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Lihatlah! Waktu bersantap saja, mereka tidak mau melepaskan kacamata gelap mereka! Jika mereka bukan orang dari dunia hitam, pastilah mereka mantan Nara pidana!" hardik ayah kelinci pada keluarga Panda sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka.

Ayah panda yang tidak terima dibilang orang dari dunia hitam ataupun Napi menjadi naik pitam dan menggebrak meja makan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa katamu? Sinting! Justru aku yang tidak akan merestui hubungan pernikahan ini." Tunjuk ayah Panda pada ayah Kelinci. Ayah Panda kemudian melemparkan sebuah majalah bertuliskan PLAY MAN dengan Cover seekor kelinci berdasi berwarna hitam.

"Putrimu itu model dari sebuah majalah dewasa terbitan manusia. Keluarga kami sangat terpandang dikampung, kami tak sudi menerima menantu seperti dia!"

Minato, Ino, Shion, dan Kushina yang mendengar cerita dari petugas menara kontrol pun seperti membeku. Bagaimana mungkin petugas dari menara kontrol tersebut dapat bercerita dengan enteng sementara nyawa ratusan orang berada ditangan mereka berempat.

"Maka, panda dan kelinci yang saling mencintai dipisahkan dengan paksa oleh kedua orang tua mereka, mereka tidak diizinkan lagi bertemu. Cerita berakhir dengan menyedihkan."

"..."

"JAL 32! Kalian mendengarku?"

"..."

"Halo? JLA 32?"

"..."

"JLA 32! Kalian—"

"APA HUBUNGANNYA CERITA USANG INI DENGAN KEADAAN KAMI SAAT INI?!" teriak Minato penuh emosi. "Cepat beritahu kami cara mengatasi masalah ini!"

Petugas dari menara kontrol menyeringai mendengarkan suara Minato yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Minato dengan suara yang tenang.

"Tentu ada kaitannya. Ini mengajarkan kita untuk tidak bingung dalam segala situasi berbahaya. Kalau saja si kelinci bisa menjelaskan baik-baik bahwa foto model dimajalah itu bukan dirinya, dan bila si panda mau menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak memakai kacamata—"

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Minato. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sambil berpikir siapa pemilik suara yang sepertinya dikenalinya ini, setelah agak yakin dengan agak canggung ia pun bertanya. "Apa kau ada hubungan saudara dengan Hatake Kakashi?"

"Ah.." gumam orang yang berbicara dari menara kontrol, kemudian tersenyum senang. "Aku adalah Hatake Kakashi. Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kakashi polos. Minato yang mendengarnya pun kembali menjadi panik sekaligus senang.

"Hah! Rupanya kau! Aku Minato Namikaze!" teriak Minato di mic earphone dengan semangat. "Kenapa kau bisa menjadi petugas menara kontrol di Jepang?"

"Hah? Minato, ini kau ya?" bukannya menjawab, Kakashi malah balik bertanya. "Minato, senang bisa bersua lagi denganmu. Bertahun-tahun aku bermain sepak bola, hanya kau seorang yang mampu membuatku merasa terancam."

Kakashi kembali teringat saat dimana ia dan Minato bertanding dalam permainan sepak bola. Saat itu, Kakashi hanya menganggap bahwa Minato itu payah karena selain Minato masih kelas 1 SMA tubuhnya juga kurus dan terlihat lemah. Akan tetapi ternyata perkiraannya tersebut salah, Minato bukanlah orang seperti yang ada dibayangannya.

"Oke! Aku tahu kau mengagumiku, tapi sekarang keadaannya kritis. Cepat selamatkan kami! Pesawat kami terbang semakin jauh, aku khawatir mereka ingkar janji dan kembali menyerang kami." Ujar Minato panik. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sesekali ke jendela pesawat karena khawatir di serang lagi.

"Minato, aku sudah tahu keadaanmu. Aku baru saja berunding dengan departement pertahanan negeri kita. Aku yakin aku sanggup mengatasi masalah ini, karena hari ini akulah pimpinan tertinggi di menara ini. Kuputuskan untuk mengesampingkan pendapat orang lain dan mengambil resiko. Aku berharap kau yang mengendalikan pesawat ini." Pinta Kakashi dengan tegas.

Minato tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkan Kakashi barusan. Mengemudikan pesawat? Yang benar saja! Ia hanya siswa kelas XI SMU dan parahnya lagi ia adalah pemain sepak bola. Bagian mana dari permainan sepak bola yang berkesinambungan dengan mengemudikan pesawat?

Minato memutar lehernya dengan kaku dan menatap jok di depan kokpit. Disana ada Kushina yang duduk di bangku kopilot sambil memperhatikan tombol-tombol yang entah apa fungsinya, sementara Ino dan Shion berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau lagi bercanda kan? Apa kalian tidak bisa mengontrol pesawat ini? Jiwa semua penumpang diserahkan kepadaku? Kau sudah sinting ya? Kau tidak tahu diatas pesawat ini ada pejabat teratas negeri kita? Aku tidak berani mengambil resiko! Kakashi Hatake, cepat pikirkan jalan keluarnya!" teriak Minato di mic earphone, sementara Kakashi yang mendengarkan alasan Minato tentang pejabat tersebut hanya menyeringai.

"Minato, sebelum berkomunikasi denganmu kami sudah memastikan bahwa berita tentang adanya pejabat teratas dalam pesawat hanyalah isapan jempol!"

'Glek.' Minato menelan ludah begitu mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan, rupanya mereka sudah tahu bahwa Minato, Ino, Shion, dan Kushina telah memanipulasi jaringan internet dan menyebarkan berita bohong ke seluruh situs website.

"Minato, keadaan sekarang amatlah kritis, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri! Waktu sangat berharga, cepat duduk dibelakang kemudi! Aku akan menyerahkan pembicaraan selanjutnya pada seorang pilot, dia akan memberimu petunjuk dengan cara sederhana." Kakashi kemudian membuka earphone yang dikenakannya dan memberikannya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai baju putih dengan lencana pilot di bahunya. Ia juga berdiri dari bangkunya dan mempersilahkan sang pilot duduk.

Minato berjalan menuju bangku pilot dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, wajahnya pucat pasi dan peluh mulai keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Kushina yang melihat Minato menjadi gugup kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Minato, membuat pria tersebut menoloeh kearahnya.

"Jangan khawatir." Ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Minato dan berkata "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Minato-kun tidak sendirian."

"Itu benar." Ujar Shion dan Ino bersamaan.

Minato memperhatikan satu persatu teman-temannya dengan saksama, Kushina benar. Ia tidak sendirian.

"Apa kabar tuan Minato Namikaze? Aku pilot Sabaku no Gaara! Kau sudah siap?" ujar seseorang dari seberang earphone. Minato segera memegang kemudi pesawat, wajahnya yang tadi sudah normal kembali memucat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Jangan tegang! Mari kita mengenal tombol terbang otomatis di kokpit. Itu mudah!"

"Mudah? Kalau begitu, kenapa tukang bakmi di kantin sekolah kami tidak jadi pilot saja? Dasar penipu!" hardik Minato membuat Gaara sweatdrop.

"Coba lihat didashboard sebelah kanan! Disana tertera tulisan TARM IS MATCH!" Minato menoleh kearah kanannya dan menemukan dashboard dan sebuah motir kecil.

"Disana ada sebuah monitor kecil bukan?" tanya Gaara, Minato mengangguk. "Di kedua sisi layar terdapat tombol, itu adalah CDU, kita akan menggunakannya untuk masuk ke sistem komputer. Namikaze, apa saja yang terbaca di layar monitor? Baris pertama... Baris kedua... Baik! Sekarang lihat tombol-tombol di bawah layar monitor, tekan tombol kedua di sebelah kiri layar monitor dan mulai masukkan nama bandara tujuanmu." Perintah Gaara.

Minato segera menghitung tombol di bawah layar monitor. "Tombol kedua disebelah kiri." Gumam Minato pelan kemudian menekan tombol yang dimaksud, setelah selesai ia kemudian menuliskan nama bandara tujuannya. Bandara Narita.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya."

"Tekan tombol pertama disebelah layar monitor pada baris kedua. Sudah?"

"Ya."

"Sekarang tinggal satu langkah terakhir, tekan tombol operasi!" perintah Gaara kembali. Minato segera mencari tombol yang dimaksud dan menekannya.

"Selesailah sudah perintah untuk terbang kembali kebandara semula." Gaara menghela nafas lega, begitu pula dengan Minato, Kushina, Shion, dan Ino.

WUUUSSSSHHHH

Pesawat yang berisikan Minato, Kushina, Shion, dan Ino kemudian berputar kekiri dan menuju ketempatnya lepas landas semula.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

SUCCED OR DIE! (Our Life On Your Hand! Minato!)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure and Friendly. I'm not sure.

Pairing : Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

Kushina, Ino, Shion, meloncat girang begitu mengetahui pesawat mereka berputar ke arah kiri kembali ke bandara, tak terkecuali Minato, ia adalah orang yang paling senang begitu mengetahui mereka semua bisa pulang kembali ke negaranya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mengendalikan pesawat terbang begitu mudah.

'Begitu mudah?' batin Minato tidak percaya. Tunggu dulu!

'Mengendalikan pesawat tentu tidak semudah ini!' Minato kembali berjalan menuju jok pilot dan memasang earphone ditelinganya.

"Kakashi apa kau ada disana? Apa pesawat akan mendarat begitu saja? Tentu tidak semudah itu'kan? Jangan-jangan tadi aku diajarkan cara menabrakkan pesawat!" teriak Minato panik. Di movie-movie yang pernah ia tonton belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat pesawat yang mendarat secara otomatis, semuanya dikerjakan secara manual oleh pilot.

Kakashi yang mendengar Minato berteriak kepadanya hanya tersenyum tenang, inilah salah satu yang ia sukai dari Minato, selain mudah bergaul Minato juga adalah tipe orang yang kekanak-kanakan, Minato selalu membuat orang tersenyum meskipun ia sendiri dalam keadaan marah.

"Tenang dulu, Minato! Tadi kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Saat akan mendarat nanti, kami akan memberitahukan rencana selanjutnya, sekarang kalian dalam perjalan pulang." Balas Kakashi dengan suara yang tenang, Minato menghela nafas lega begitu mengetahui semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi...

"Begini saja, aku akan bercerita lagi untuk memakan waktu."

Minato menelan ludah sesaat. Bercerita? Cerita dari Kakashi? Pasti ceritanya sangat tidak masuk akal!

"Tu-tunggu! Aku tidak mau-"

"Disuatu hari yang cerah, seekor singa berjalan dipinggir hutan dengan riang gembira, tiba-tiba.. KRAK! Kakinya menginjak sebuah lubang dan menghancurkan sesuatu. Singa tersebut pun menoleh kebawah, dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat kakinya menginjak beberapa butir telur penyu. Sang singa segera menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada seekorpun hewan yang melihatnya, begitu dirasanya aman singa yang panik itu berpura-pura tenang. Dia meninggalkan tempat itu sambil bersiul-siul riang. Kura-kura yang tidak sanggup melawan singa itu hanya dapat menangis sedih dari balik pohon." Kakashi memberi jeda sejenak, berdehem untuk memberikan efek suara yang lain, sementara Minato dan yang lainnya mematung mencerna makna yang terkandung dari cerita tersebut.

**Story mode: On**

"Hhuhuuu... Dendam ini tak akan terlupakan." Geram si ibu kura-kura sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia meninju pohon sesekali untuk melampiaskan amarahnya karena hanya mampu melihat anak-anaknya dimusnahkan oleh sang raja hutan.

Kura-kura pun mulai berencana untuk membalaskan dendam calon anak-anaknya. Ia mendaki bukit yang kakinya sering dilalui oleh singa. Setelah mendaki selama seminggu, ia akhirnya sampai pada puncak bukit dan menunggu. Ia akan menyerang singa yang lewat secara diam-diam.

Namun, sepertinya nasib baik tidak berpihak kepada kura-kura. Kura-kura itu telah menunggu selama sebulan dalam cuaca panas terik dan hujan dan singa tak kunjung lewat. Akan tetapi, ketika ia merasa dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan sebuah harapan muncul. Diujung jalan ia melihat targetnya sedang berjalan menyusuri kaki bukit.

"Akhirya kau datang juga!" Begitu sang target sudah hampir berada tepat dibawahnya, ia segera melompat ke bawah dengan memasukkan kaki, tangan, serta kepalanya terlebih dahulu kedalam cangkang.

BRUUUKKKK

"Jangan kira karena kau sudah memotong pendek rambut dan janggutmu, aku lantas tidak mengenalimu." Ujar Kura-kura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk macan yang baru saja diterkamnya, terlihat benjolan besar dan merah mulai nampak di kepala macan tersebut.

Kura-kura yang telah selesai membalaskan dendamnya dengan menyakiti macan pun segera melompat turun ke sungai yang ada di pinggir jalan setapak dikaki bukit.

Sementara itu, macan yang diserang tanpa sebab pun menjadi sangat marah, dia bertekad akan membalas dendam kepada Kura-kura. Lalu, dia bersembunyi di pinggir danau dan menunggu kura-kura naik ke darat.

3 Days Later

ZLURRTTT

Tiba-tiba dari semak belukar yang berada di sisi danau yang letaknya tak jauh dari posisi macan, muncul seekor ular. Tanpa berpikir panjang macan segera maju dan meghampiri ular tersebut, kemudian...

PLAAKKK

Macan menampar ular tersebut hingga ular tersebut terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Macan menatap ular dengan penuh dendam dan berkata..

"Jangan kira dengan menanggalkan rompi, aku tak bisa mengenalimu. Huh!" Hardik macan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ular.

Ular yang di tampar tanpa sebab tentu saja marah besar. Ia kembali ke semak belukar dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sana, menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk membalas dendam.

2 Days Later

Akhirnya, setelah ular menunggu selama dua hari kesempatannya datang juga. Ia melihat seekor kucing dengan corak loreng-loreng seperti macan pada bulunya sedang berjalan di sekitar semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi. Ular pun segera maju dan mengayunkan ekornya sekuat tenaga untuk menyandung kaki targetnya dan menjungkirkannya.

BRUKKK.

Setelah melihat targetnya jatuh, ular pun mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan memandangnya kesal.

"Huh! Kau terlalu naif! Jangan kira dengan berpura-pura tampil imut, aku lantas tidak mengenalimu." Dengus si Ular dan berjalan meninggalkan Kucing tersebut.

Kucing yang tiba-tiba diserang tanpa mengetahui apa kesalahannya pun menjadi marah besar, hingga kamarahannya tak terlampiaskan. Tiba-tiba di saat ia baru saja bangkit dan ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya, seekor cacing melintas di hadapannya.

Kucing tersebut menatap cacing yang berjalan dengan sangat lambat dihadapannya itu dengan dahi yang berkerut. Akan tetapi, kerutan di dahinya tersebut segera digantikan dengan teriakan kemenangan dan pandangan licik.

"Hhaha, syukurlah! Yang di cari akhirnya datang juga." teriak Kucing sambil tertawa licik. "Utang ayah di bayar anaknya! Matilah kau!

BLEEEKKK

Kucing pun melayangkan cakaran mautnya kemudian menginjak si cacing. Cacing yang hampir mati karena di injak itu pun di opname selama sebulan. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dia ingin membalas dendam. Dia pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dinding dekat kucing biasa beraktivitas.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Belalang yang dipukul tanpa sebab pun marah besar."

"..."

"Dia berdiri dan menoleh..."

Minato, Kushina, Ino, dan Shion berdiri di tempat dengan wajah suram dan posisi yang belum bergeser satu centi pun. Jika mereka berada di kutub utara, mereka pastilah sudah menjadi gunung es yang sangat besar.

"Hei marga Hatake! Ceritamu sudah selesai? Dari singa sampai serangga kapan baru selesai ceritamu itu?" teriak Minato penuh emosi. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya lelaki idiot seperti Kakashi –menurut Minato- bisa berada di menara kontrol negaranya. Sementara Kakashi sendiri yang mendegar teriakan Minato disebrang earphone hanya terkekeh dengan riangnya.

"Jangan marah, tenang saja." Balas Kakashi setengah tertawa. Demi tuhan, Minato sangat ingin menampar Kakashi dengan bola bowling saat itu juga.

"Sebenarnya, aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kalian agar jangan terlalu tegang. Saat cerita sampai pada kupu-kupu, pesawat kalian sudah memasuki jalur terbang negeri kita. Pilot Gaara sudah siap mengajarkan cara untuk mendarat." Kakashi kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya dan mempersilahkan Gaara duduk untuk memberi pengarahan pada Minato. Ia memandang keluar jendela kaca sejauh matanya bisa menjangkau di ketinggian lebih dari lima ratus kaki diatas tanah. Pesawat Minato belum juga muncul.

'Minato, apa pun yang terjadi kau harus berhasil. Kalau tidak, kau juga akan ikut mati bersama 200 penumpang lainnya.' Batin Kakashi.

Gaara menutup buku tentang pesawat yang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di kursi lain. Matanya kini beralih pada beragam tombol serta radar yang ada di depannya, terlihat sebuah titik berwarna merah di radar tersebut mulai memasuki garis yang menandakan proses pendaratan pesawat harus segera dimulai. Ia berdehem beberapa kali, kemudian menekan salah satu tombol yang ada dihadapannya agar ia bisa berbicara langsung pada Minato.

"Namikaze, aku pilot Sabaku no Gaara. Di sisi layar monitor ada sebuah tuas yang bentuknya bundar! Tariklah ia ke arah tubuhmu, tekan ke bawah, lalu kencangkan." Ujar Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Di sisi layar monitor..." gumam Minato pelan, ia mengamati tombol-tombol rumit di hadapannya dan setelah menemukan tuas yang di carinya ia segera melakukannya sesuai instruksi pilot Gaara. "Tarik, kemudian dorong, dan kencangkan." Minato kembali bergumam.

"Sudah."

"Namikaze, sistem penerbangan otomatis di pesawat bisa mendaratkan pesawat di bandara secara otomatis. Sekarang kau harus membuka sistem itu. Di bawah papan penghalang sinar matahari terdapat tiga tombol CMD. Tekan tombol di tengah dan kanan, lalu di lutut sebelah kananmu terdapat sebuah gagang rem, tarik gagang itu ke atas lalu tarik ke bawah dua kali. Sudah kau lakukan sesuai instruksiku?" tanya Gaara memastikan. Ia akan mengulang penjelasannya lagi kalau saja Minato sedikit kesulitan.

"Ya, gagang rem sudah di tarik ke bawah. Lalu?"

"Pada dashboard di atas kepalamu sebelah kanan ada tombol merah untuk mendaratkan pesawat. Semua tombol itu ditekan." Perintah Gaara.

Minato segera menoleh ke bagian kanan atas kepalanya dan mencari benda bernama dashboard yang di katakan oleh pilot Gaara, setelah melihatnya ia segera menekan tombol berwarna merah tersebut dengan keras dan penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil melakukan step pertama dalam proses pendaratan. "Pilot Gaara, berapa lama lagi pesawat akan mendarat?"

"17 menit lagi. Selama proses mendarat jangan coba-coba menyentuh tombol apapun. Nanti akan kuajarkan menekan tombol pengendalian kecepatan."

Minato mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan, ia sedikit agak tersinggung. Memangnya ia se-idiot Kakashi sampai harus di ajarkan cara menekan tombol.

"Hei, hei, ada apa dengan wajah mengerikan yang kau pasang itu?" tanya Ino yang saat ini sudah berada di depan Minato, hanya saja posisinya berada di samping jok kemudi.

"Oh, Ino-chan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bukannya menjawab, Minato malah balik bertanya membuat Ino berdecak dengan sangat keras dengan siku-siku di dahinya.

"Dari tadi aku memang di sini." Jawab Ino berusaha menahan emosi.

"Oh." Balas Minato pendek, dan tentunya hal tersebut membuatnya terlempar dan mendarat di pintu kokpit dengan tidak elitnya.

Shion dan Kushina yang melihat Ino mengamuk dan melempar Minato hanya bisa melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Mereka berdua kemudian menatap Ino, Minato, dan notebook Shion secara bergantian.

"Ramalan kalau Minato akan di tampar benar-benar terjadi." Gumam Shion pelan.

"Miko-chan benar-benar hebat." Kali ini giliran Kushina yang bergumam. Ia dan Shion kembali menatap layar notebook Shion dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dan yang pasti, satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di pikiran mereka berdua adalah meramalkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Namikaze, kenapa dalam keadaan kritis begini kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" teriak Gaara dari sebrang earphone, ia merasa sangat khawatir karena sejak tadi ia berusaha mengontak Minato tetapi tidak ada satupun panggilannya yang terjawab. Pikiran bahwa Minato akan meledakkan pesawat sebelum sempat mendarat merasuk ke otaknya dengan sangat cepat. "Sistem pendaratan yang ku sebut tadi sudah di input?" tanya Gaara kembali memastikan, ia akan dengan senang hati menjelaskannya prosesnya sekali lagi jika itu berarti menghindari kemungkinan Minato akan meledakkan pesawat di udara.

"Aku sudah menjalankan semua instruksi mu tadi, pilot Gaara. Maaf, tadi aku sedang menyelesaikan suatu masalah." Jawab Minato sambil meringis pelan dan melirik Ino dengan ujung matanya.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Gaara kembali memastikan. Ia semakin takut bahwa Minato benar-benar akan meledakkan pesawat sebelum mendarat.

"Bukan masalah besar." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum miris. 'Hanya masalah mempertahankan nyawa dari amukan monster.'

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan memasuki tahap dua proses pendaratan pesawat. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu!" jawab Minato dengan tegas yang berhasil membuat Gaara terkejut. Nada bicara Minato begitu meyakinkan kalau ia bisa mendaratkan pesawat dengan sukses. Dan perlahan, 50% keyakinan Gaara bahwa Minato akan meledakkan pesawat mulai memudar.

Gaara tersenyum tipis kemudian menekan tombol di hadapannya agar ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Minato, dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sekarang cari tombol yang bertuliskan Linav Vinav dan tekan ke atas. Setelah itu, putar tombol pengatur yang ada di sebelah kirimu ke angka 180." Perintah Gaara.

Minato kembali mencari tombol yang di katakan Gaara, dan setelah menemukannya dengan penuh perjuangan karena ia tidak tahu yang mana tombol yang di maksudkan, ia kembali menekannya ke atas dengan penuh kemenangan. Kemudian memutar tombol pengatur yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan berlagak seperti seorang pilot yang sudah berpengalaman.

Kushina dan Shion yang melihat aksi Minato menatap Minato dengan pandangan kagum dan berbinar-binar seolah-olah Minato adalah seorang malaikat yang di turunkan tuhan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berdua, sementara Ino sendiri yang matanya tidak bisa di tipu dengan akting amatir Minato merasa bahwa ia benar-benar di lahirkan kedunia ini untuk mengahabisi Minato Namikaze.

"Aku tahu kalau aku memang keren, tapi berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu, ladies." Seru Minato yang narsis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kushina dan Shion. Demi tuhan! Ino benar-benar ingin menghabisi Minato saat ini juga!

Sementara Kushina dan Shion? Jangan di tanya! Mereka berdua sudah hampir pingsan dengan wajah merona melihat wajah Minato yang begitu tampan. Minato yang melihat wajah Kushina dan Shion di hiasi garis-garis tipis berwarna merah menjadi tercengang. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya perlahan juga ikut merona. Pikiran bahwa Kushina itu sangat manis kembali menari-nari di kepalanya.

"Minato-kun, daijobu ka?" tanya Kushina sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri tepat di hadapan Minato, membuat Minato tersentak. Seluruh wajahnya memerah karena malu telah ketahuan melihat Kushina.

"Daijobu." Balas Minato singkat dan sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya ke tombol-tombol rumit yang ada di hadapannya. "Pilot Gaara, selanjutnya apa lagi yang harus di lakukan?" tanya Minato, sepertinya ia sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari wajah Kushina yang berlari kesana kemari di otaknya.

"Gerakkan alat rem, kecepatan laju pesawat di atur ke angka 156! Ini adalah prosedur terakhir, dengan begini pesawat akan mendarat di landasan sesuai dengan arahan menara kontrol. Semoga semuanya lancar!" Jelas Gaara panjang lebar. Begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir dari pilot muda itu, seluruh orang yang berada di menara kontrol begitu juga di ruang kokpit pesawat menghela nafas lega.

"Namikaze, sebelumnya aku ragu seorang anak kecil sanggup atau tidak mengendalikan pesawat. Tetapi, kemampuanmu sungguh mengejutkan. Penilaian Kakashi Hatake ternyata tidak meleset. Semoga kelak, kau yang sudah menyelamatkan jiwa 200 penumpang dapat bergabung dengan kami sebagai seorang penerbang." Puji Gaara yang lebih terdengar sebagai tawaran pekerjaan.

Minato yang mendengar pujian dari seorang pilot yang berpengalaman seperti Gaara tiba-tiba saja tertawa kesetanan dengan sangat keras membuat Kushina, tak terkecuali Shion dan Ino yang berada di luar ruangan kokpit, dan seluruh orang yang ada di puncak menara kontrol terkejut.

"Aku, Minato Namikaze cowok super tampan, bijaksana, dan pemberani yang sangat langka. Harus kau ketahui pilot Gaara, aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah dewasa, dan kelak aku akan menjadi pahlawan pembela kebenaran dan keadilan. Meneruskan misi Sailor Moon yang telah di wariskan kepadaku."

Kushina, Shion, Ino, Gaara, dan seluruh orang –Minus Kakashi– yang mendengar ucapan lantang dari Minato menjadi sweatdrop. Mereka menyangka bahwa Minato pasti memiliki gangguan jiwa atau semacamnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki menjadi penerus Sailor Moon? Mereka semua sadar bahwa Minato dan Usagi Tsukino –Sailor Moon– memang memiliki kemiripan yaitu sama-sama berambut pirang, tetapi Sailor Moon itu hanya anime saja, dan parahnya lagi Sailor Moon itu perempuan. Dan TIDAK MUNGKIN Minato bisa menjadi Sailor Moon.

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan tidak masuk akal Minato kini menyesali mengapa dirinya begitu bodoh bisa menyukai Minato yang ke kanak-kanakan, sementara Gaara sendiri meratapi nasibnya di menara kontrol. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah memuji Minato sebagai seseorang yang hebat, terlebih lagi tadi ia menawarkan Minato untuk menjadi pilot. Syukurlah Minato menolaknya.

Sedangkan Kakashi? Jangan di tanya! Ia menatap keluar jendela menara kontrol dengan mata berbonar-binar, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Minato ingin melindungi bumi tercintanya. Gaara yang melihat reaksi aneh Kakashi dan sudah dapat menyimpulkan apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi segera saja melempari Kakashi dengan buku tentang pesawat yang tadi di bacanya, kemudian berpura-pura tenang seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan dosa apapun, dan kembali mengontak Minato.

"Oh, sayang sekali." Ucap Gaara dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti orang yang sangat kecewa, padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat bersyukur. "Oh ya, dalam proses pendaratan kau tak boleh menyentuh tombol lain! Kau tidak macam-macam kan?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik, ucapan tidak masuk akal Minato beberapa waktu yang lalu sukses membuat pikiran bahwa Minato akan meledakkan pesawat kembali merasuki otaknya.

"Hah, ya! Tentu saja!" Jawab Minato panik dan segera menarik tangannya dari kemudi pesawat yang tadi di pegangnya. 'Tapi jika tidak menyentuh alatnya, kekerenanku bisa minus 60 poin.' Batin Minato usil dan mengembalikan kedua tangannya lagi di kemudi pesawat.

"Minato-kun, kami sudah membawa pilotnya kemari. Meskipun belum tewas, tapi wajahnya penuh dengan darah. Ino mengusulkan agar di beri rias wajah supaya tidak pucat. Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua?" tanya Shion sambil menunjuk wajah kopilot yang saat ini sudah menyerupai banci.

"Bagusan yang tadi deh, riasannya begitu menor." Jawab Kushina tiba-tiba. Ia memperhatikan Neji dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, penampilannya benar-benar berbeda. Make-up tebal melapisi wajahnya yang pucat, pipi yang merona sangat merah, alis yang terlihat lebih hitam, dan yang terparah adalah bibirnya yang lebih besar dua kali lipat dan berwarna merah.

"Minna, sudah hampir menyentuh landasan pacu. Cepat kembali ke bangku kalian dan siap-siap mendarat." Teriak Minato dari jok pilot. Shion, dan Ino yang mendengarnya segera berlari kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, sementara Kushina sendiri kembali ke bangku kopilot yang berada di sebelah Minato.

WUUSSSHHHH

DRUUKK

DRURKK

Pesawat yang tadinya melaju dengan mulus tiba-tiba saja mengalami guncangan saat ban pesawat perlahan menyentuh landasan pacu. Ban pesawat sesekali menapak dan sesekali tidak. Pesawat yang di kendarai Minato seolah-olah seperti sedang di mainkan oleh balita yang terkadang di benturkan ke lantai.

"Pilot Gaara, tiba-tiba pesawat bergunacang keras. Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku harus bagaimana?" Teriak Minato panik, guncangan pesawat semakin bertambah keras seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Jangan panik Namikaze! Mungkin karena guncangan arus udara. Kau tidak punya pengalaman mendaratkan pesawat, jadi jangan mengubah sistem apapun. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah percaya pada pesawat yang kau kendalikan. Jangan sentuh sistemnya bila programnya belum di ubah! Akibatnya bisa sangat fatal!" Teriak Gaara tidak kalah kerasnya. Ia dan seluruh kru yang berada di menara kontrol menjadi cemas, pesawat yang di kendarai Minato terlihat dengan sangat jelas berguncang di hadapannya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"AAARRGGGHHH" teriak Ino dan Shion bersamaan, kepala mereka berdua saling membentur satu sama lain diakibatkan karena mereka dalam keadaan berpelukan satu sama lain dan guncangan pesawat yang semakin bertambah keras.

DRUUKK

DRUUKK

DRUUKK

Pesawat semakin beguncang dengan kerasnya, dan kereta makanan juga terdorong kesana kemari semakin menambah kerasnya guncangan yang terjadi. Minato, Kushina, dan yang laiinya menjadi semakin panik, di tambah lagi dengan posisi Minato yang perlahan-lahan mulai lebih tinggi dari posisi Kushina.

"Pilot Gaara, pesawat miring ke kiri. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku benar-benar tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa?" teriak Minato panik untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tenanglah Namikaze, jangan sentuh alat kemudinya." Balas Gaara yang juga berteriak tidak kalah kencangnya. Ia juga melihat dengan jelas bahwa pesawat sudah miring ke kiri.

'Gawat.' Batin Gaara cemas. Kondisi pesawat yang miring ke kiri dengan tingkat kemiringan seperti ini sangat berbahaya. 'Tidak ada gunanya tindakan penyelamatan pesawat yang kami lakukan tadi kalau hasilnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kalau terus seperti ini maka pesawatnya akan...'

DUUAAARRRRR!

BLAAAARRRR!

"Namikaze!" teriak Gaara panik. Sayap kiri pesawat yang di kendarai Minato tiba-tiba saja terbakar dan meledak. Seluruh petugas yang berada dipuncak menara kontrol segera menekan tombol-tombol rumit yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing, berusaha untuk mengendalikan pesawat sebelum terjadi ledakan lagi.

Mereka semua tahu bahwa kemungkinan pesawat bisa di kendalikan oleh menara kontrol sangat kecil, akan tetapi mereka yakin se-kecil apapun kemungkinan itu, pasti akan memberi pengaruh pada laju pesawat.

Puluhan pemadam kebakaran yang selalu bersiaga di sekitar bandara segera bergegas menuju landasan pacu begitu melihat sebuah ledakan dahsyat yang berasal dari sana. Dengan secepat mungkin mereka semua mempersiapkan alat dan bahan pemadam kebakaran seperti selang, memutar kunci yang mengahambat laju air secepat mungkin dan lain-lain. Mereka menyemprotkan air pada pesawat yang masih melaju.

"Namikaze, laju pesawatmu sudah lebih lambat dari yang tadi, perintahkan semua penumpang yang sadar untuk saling membantu sama lain keluar dari pesawat. Utamakan orang tua, wanita, dan anak-anak. Di sana sudah ada beberapa mobil, ambulans dan tim medis yang menunggu kalian. Kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum ledakan berikutnya terjadi." Perintah Gaara yang saat itu berteriak dengan kencang di microfon earphonenya.

Minato dan juga Kushina yang mendengarkan perintah Gaara segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan juga earphone mereka dan berlari dengan susah payah keluar dari ruang kokpit. Terlihat hampir seluruh penumpang sudah sadar, mereka dalam keadaan panik dan anak-anak kecil yang berada dalam pesawat sudah menangis kencang. Separuh bagian pesawat di dekat pintu mulai jebol akibat ledakan tadi.

"Minna-san, aku mohon kerjasamanya untuk keluar dari pesawat ini. Karena guncangan dan laju pesawat yang sudah melambat, serta ledakan yang terjadi tadi kita akan melompat turun dengan tangga darurat. Aku butuh dua orang pria untuk mengambil tangga tersebut di ruang darurat mesin di lantai dasar dan mohon untuk mengeluarkan anak-anak, wanita, dan orang tua terlebih dahulu." Teriak Minato ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Para penumpang yang mendengar penjelasan Minato serentak mengangguk, dan terlihat ada dua orang yang berdiri di kursi penumpang depan.

"Kami akan mengambilnya segera. Untuk wanita dan anak-anak, kalian sudah harus siap untuk keluar saat kami datang. Agar ini menjadi tidak terlalu lama." Ujar salah seorang dari dua pria yang berdiri itu, mereka mengenakan baju hijau dengan potongan rambut yang aneh karena memiliki poni yang rata. Mereka berdua mirip, tetapi salah satunya adalah remaja dan seorang lagi adalah orang dewasa.

"Ayo cepat Lee." Perintah orang yang terlihat lebih tua pada itu pada juniornya. Mereka berdua kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menuju kabin dan kembali lagi ke koridor pesawat kurang dari 2 menit dengan membawa sebuah tangga yang lebih terlihat mirip dengan perahu karet, hanya saja bentuknya rata.

Setelah tangga tersebut di pasang, tanpa di perintah para wanita dan anak-anak segera meloncat keluar tak terkecuali Ino dan Shion, sementara Minato dan Kushina masih berada di pesawat untuk menertibkan para penumpang yang antri.

Setelah seluruh penumpang minus Minato dan Kushina telah keluar, bagian ekor pesawat mulai terbakar, Minato yang melihatnya segera menarik Kushina ke dekapannya dan melompat turun bersamaan dengan terjadinya ledakan kedua.

Asap hitam tebal mengepul di udara di sertai dengan api yang membakar hampir seluruh bagian pesawat. Shion dan Ino menatap pesawat yang terbakar tersebut dengan cemas. Asap hitam tebal masih menyelimuti seluruh bagian pesawat itu, mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jelas nyala api yang begitu terang dari kabut itu, akan tetapi mereka tidak bisa melihat Minato dan Kushina.

Ino dan Shion yakin bahwa Minato dan Kushina masih berada di sana karena saat mereka keluar Kushina dan Minato masih tinggal. Awalnya mereka memang mengajak Kushina keluar karena Kushina juga adalah wanita, tetapi ia menolak dengan alasan ia akan keluar nanti bersama Minato.

Gaara dan Kakashi yang melihat penumpang wanita sudah mulai keluar dari pesawat segera berlari menuju lift, menekan tombol G yang berarti lantai dasar, kemudian berlari lagi menuju landasan pacu. Keduanya terkejut ketika melihat lagi-lagi terjadi ledakan dari ekor pesawat hingga ke punggung burung besi itu.

"Kushinaaa.. Minatoo.." Gaara menolehkan padangannya ke sebelah kirinya, terlihat dua orang gadis berambut pirang dan pirang pucat sedang berteriak ke arah ledakan tersebut. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah teman Minato, mengingat bahwa mereka berdua baru saja berteriak sambil memanggil nama Minato.

"Maaf, Namikaze masih berada di sana?" tanya Gaara pada Ino saat Ino berhenti berteriak. Tadinya Ino ingin protes karena Gaara mengganggu acara berteriaknya mencari Minato, tetapi hal itu ia urungkan begitu ia melihat Kakashi berdiri di belakang Gaara. Ino kemudian menggangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Iya, Minato-kun dan Kushina-chan adalah orang yang terakhir keluar, mungkin mereka masih berada di dalam saat terjadi ledakan."

Gaara dan Kakashi kembali menatap kepulan asap tebal yang ada di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Minato dan Kushina, pilot dan kopilot pengganti dadakan yang telah menyelamatkan ratusan jiwa penumpang sendirinya malah menjadi korban.

Shion menyipitkan matanya begitu memandangi kepulan asap tersebut. Samar-samar, dengan cahaya api yang masih membakar pesawat ia sepertinya melihat seseorang berjalan keluar dari kepulan asap tersebut.

'Jangan-jangan..'

Shion segera berlari menuju kepulan asap tersebut, membuat Ino, Gaara dan Kakashi menjadi kaget dengan tingkahnya. Ino segera menarik tangan Shion begitu jarak mereka berdua semakin dekat.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau mau bunuh diri?" teriak Ino di sertai muncrat-muncratnya tepat di depan wajah Shion.

"Aku melihat seseorang di sana!" balas Shion yang juga berteriak dan mengikut sertakan muncratannya sebagai pembalasan terhadap Ino tepat di depan wajah Ino.

Kakashi dan Gaara yang mendengar jawaban Shion segera menoleh kearah kepulan asap tebal itu, terlihat Minato yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan menggendong Kushina dengan bridal style.

"Minato, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi begitu ia sampai dihadapan Minato.

"Gadis ini terluka?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk Kushina yang saat itu berada dalam gendongan Minato. Ino dan Shion yang juga ikut menghampiri Minato menatap Kushina yang matanya terpejam dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya terkena angin ledakan sedikit, tapi tidak parah." Jawab Minato singkat.

Kakashi kembali memperhatikan Kushina yang ada di dalam gendongan Minato dengan saksama, kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Minato sambil berkata "Minato, aku bisa menggantikanmu menggendong gadis itu kalau kau lelah."

Minato, Shion, dan Ino yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut, terlebih lagi Kushina. Ia meremas pakaian Minato menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bergelayut bebas dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di lengan atas Minato.

Minato mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Kushina yang tidak seperti biasanya, barulah beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Kushina sama sekali tidak mengenal Kakashi. Sehingga tentu saja Kushina tidak mau pergi bersama Kakashi dan bersikap seperti itu.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya ia tidak tertarik di gendong oleh orang idot seperti mu." Ujar Minato bercanda dan setengah mengejek. Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Namikaze, aku pilot Sabaku no Gaara. Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya kearah Minato sebagai tanda perkenalan dan terima kasih, tetapi Minato tak kunjung balas menjabat tangannya, hanya tersenyum tidak enak.

"Maaf, aku ingin balas menjabat tanganmu, tetapi kedua tanganku tidak ada yang bebas."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua tangan Minato. Tentu saja, ia baru menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin Minato balas menjabat tangannya kalau ia sedang menggendong seorang gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa." Seru Gaara kemudian sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, ne, Shion. Sepertinya kau memang selalu kalah telak." ejek Ino pada Shion yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap Minato dan Kushina. Ia dan Shion tahu pasti bahwa Kushina akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin dan riang gembira. Terbukti dari Kushina yang tidak mau berpindah dari gendongan Minato, selain itu jika di lihat dari luka Kushina yang sama sekali tidak serius, seharusnya Kushina masih bisa berlari dan melompat kesana kemari.

"Yahh, mau bagaimana lagi. Kushina mencintai Minato dengan sepenuh hati."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

This is a secret, but when I entered "Epotoransu!" in my electronic notebook, "Uchiha Fugaku" a boy who lives in an electronic world, appeared. It's a strange notebook. Fugaku added the power to "Transform into any person whose portrait I've dawn" to the notebook.

That's right. Your notebook may also be waiting for you to enter "Epotoransu!" into it.

* * *

LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter 16

FROM TODAY ON IT'S YOUR HEART

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Frienship

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Epotoransu! May

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

Matahari mulai menyinari bumi dengan panas teriknya, seakan dengan senang hati memberikan kehangatan yang terlalu over bagi para turis maupun penduduk lokal yang sedang menghanguskan kulit mereka sendiri atau berjemur di sekitar pantai. Kushina menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandangi langit yang begitu terik dengan mata yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup karena silaunya, kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah laut yang nampak berkilau karena sinar matahari yang di pantulkan. Ia menghela nafas berat begitu melihat bahwa pantai tempatnya berdiri sekarang sangat ramai. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal wajar, mengingat sekarang sedang musim liburan. Kushina kemudian mengangkat kakinya menuju bikini store yang ada disana dan mulai memasukinya, terlihat Ino dan Shion yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian dengan pakaian renang.

"Sepertinya pakaian renang ini sangat sederhana." Kushina menolehkan kepalanya ke seorang berambut pirang yang ada di sampingnya dengan kening berkerut. Sederhana? Ayolah, pakaian renang dengan model modis yang menampakkan dada bagian dalam hingga perut sehingga membentuk seperti sebuah huruf V itu tidaklah sederhana. Kushina sendiri heran mengapa Shion bisa begitu percaya diri memakainya.

"Sederhana apanya!" balas Ino yang juga heran melihat pakaian renang Shion yang terlalu... Sexy? Tapi ada kesan elegant disana.

Shion tertawa cekikian sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah Ino. "Aku harap aku bisa ketemu cowok cakep disini. Hihi.. Ino enak ya, meskipun badan kurus kerempeng tapi punya pacar." ejek Shion sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup, hah? Loh?" Ino menatap tidak percaya pada Kushina yang sekarang menutupi punggungnya dengan handuk, niatnya untuk membunuh Shion beberapa detik yang lalu musnah digantikan dengan tanda tanya besar. Kenapa Kushina malah memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya?

"Kushina, kenapa malah pakai handuk sih?" tanya Shion dengan kesal. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk menarik perhatian Minato dengan menggunakan bikini menurutnya, seharusnya Kushina memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Tapi kenapa malah lebih memilih menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan handuk? Percuma saja ia pakai bikini.

Kushina melepaskan handuknya dan memperhatikan lekukan tubuhnya di cermin, membuat Ino dan juga Shion menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Lekukan tubuh Kushina sangat sempurna! Tetapi Kushina yang berdiri di depan cermin malah terlihat khawatir. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya dengan kepala yang menunduk dan pandangan yang cemas. "Dulu Minato-kun memang pernah melihatku tanpa pakaian -tetapi masih mengenakan handuk- tapi sekarang dia akan melihatku di bawah sinar matahari. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Seharusnya aku berdiet. Aku terlalu senang saat ia mengajakku liburan sampai aku lupa bahwa aku harus.. Eh? Dimana handukku?" seru Kushina panik, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bahkan ke belakang tetapi ia tidak juga menemukannya. Harusnya handuknya ada di sekitarnya mengingat ia menjatuhkannya di dekat kakinya.

"Shion mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula dan bilang pada pelayan disana bahwa kau tidak jadi membelinya."

* * *

Kushina dan Ino berjalan-jalan santai di pinggir pantai dalam diam. Keduanya sibuk menjilati es krim batangan mereka sambil memperhatikan atau mendengarkan ocehan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Shion sendiri sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, saat beberapa orang pria yang melihat mereka bermain volly menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbinar-binar seolah-olah mereka adalah dewi. Kushina dan Ino yang tidak suka tubuh dan wajahnya di perhatikan seperti itu segera menyingkir, berbeda dengan Shion yang langsung menerima ajakan kencan mereka semua. Toh bagi Shion mereka semua hanya lelaki yang polos.

"Kau lihat pulau itu? Katanya karena pengaruh pasang surut, jalan menuju pulau itu hanya terbuka pada waktu tertentu. Pasangan yang bisa pergi berdua kepulau itu katanya akan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Kushina yang mendengar percakapan dua orang yang berada di dekatnya segera menelusuri hamparan laut dengan kedua mata violetnya. Ia memicingkan matanya dan menemukan sebuah pulau di tengah-tengah lautan itu. 'Kalau aku dan Minato-kun pergi kesana...'

"Kau mau pergi kesana?" tanya Shion yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara ia dan Ino, membuat keduanya melompat kaget. "Oh iya keluarkan Mikoto ahh." gumam Shion kemudian, melihat Kushina sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau juga keluarkan Fugaku. Mikoto kangen nih." bisik Shion di telinga Kushina, agar para wanita-wanita turis yang ada di di sekitar mereka termasuk Ino tidak mendengarnya.

Kushina yang mendengar saran Shion dan melihat bahwa Mikoto juga sudah muncul dengan semangat membuka mini electronic notebooknya. "Keluarlah Fugaku!"

POOF

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" pekik seluruh pengunjung wanita pantai dengan histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pria tiba-tiba saja muncul ditengah-tengah mereka semua. Tanpa pikir panjang pun Shion, Ino, Mikoto, dan Fugaku segera lari secepat kilat menjauh dari kerumunan wanita-wanita itu. Tentunya dengan menerima lemparan bola, handuk, dll.

BRUUKK

"Awww..."

"Kushi-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fugaku dan Minato bersamaan ketika melihat Kushina terjatuh setelah menabrak Minato. Minato segera membantu Kushina berdri, kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada makhluk berambut raven yang ada di sebelah seorang gadis yang seingatnya bernama Mikoto. "Fugaku?"

"Oh, Kushina-chan, siapa cowok ganteng yang ada di dekatmu itu?" tanya Ino yang sekarang sedang bergelayut di lengan kekasih barunya, Gaara. Semenjak kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, ia dan Gaara sudah saling mengirim e-mail. Bahkan Gaara memberikan tiket pesawat gratis sebagai bayaran pajak jadiannya pada Kushina, Shion dan Minato. Meskipun Kushina pada awalnya menolak dengan mentah-mentah karena tiket pesawat yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan dalam negeri. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Yonaha Maehama beach. Dengan Ia, Gaara, Kushina, Mikoto, Minato, Fugaku, dan Shion berdiri. Entah karena apa tapi Ino merasa bahwa aura-aura tidak menyenangkan mengelilingi mereka semua, di tambah lagi Kushina yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Shion yang terlihat gugup, dan Minato yang mendelik kearah Fugaku.

"Kushi-chan yang mengajakmu kesini?" tanya Minato penuh selidik.

"Tidak! Bodoh!" jawab Fugaku dengan entengnya, kemudian segera menarik Mikoto yang ada disampingnya dan merangkul bahunya. "Aku datang untuk kencan dengan Mikoto." sambung Fugaku kemudian membuat Minato, Kushina, dan juga Shion yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut. Dulu sewaktu di villa Shion, Fugaku terlihat begitu ogah berada di samping Mikoto, tetapi sekarang mereka malah berkencan.

Mikoto yang sejak tadi hanya menurut pada apa yang di lakukan Fugaku sekarang tengah menatap Fugaku dengan prihatin. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Fugaku menyukai Kushina, tetapi demi Kushina ia juga merelakan gadis itu pergi bersama Minato.

* * *

"Oh, Minato-kun! Itu Sakura!" ujar Kushina sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang pria.

Minato memperhatikan sosok yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk Kushina dengan teliti, dan memang benar. Gadis berambut pink itu adalah Sakura, primadona sekolahnya sekaligus mantan pacarnya. "Itu memang dia! Kemarin Ino-chan mengajaknya, tapi ia menolak dengan alasan ia ada urusan penting. Ayo kita ikuti." ujar Minato kemudian menarik lengan Kushina dan membuntuti Sakura dan kekasihnya layaknya detektif.

* * *

"FU~

GA~

KU!"

Fugaku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan terlihat Mikoto yang menampakkan dirinya dari balik pohon yang saat ini di punggunginya. "Apa tidak apa-apa mengatakan bahwa kau kemari untuk kencan denganku di depan Kushi-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia adalah majikanku dan aku notebooknya! Seperti yang kau bilang: Electronic wolrd being have no substance so we can't do anything after all. Our role is to make our Master happy!" jawab Fugaku dengan tegas, membuat Mikoto menjadi terharu

"Fugaku-kun.."

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Fugaku yang melihat anak sungai kecil di pelupuk mata Mikoto.

"Karena-"

"Kau ini, betul-betul orang baik." potong Fugaku segera sambil tersenyum lembut tepat di depan wajah Mikoto. Mikoto yang mendengar pujian Fugaku untuk pertama kalinya menjadi terkejut, di tambah lagi dengan senyuman yang bahkan selama ini belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"FUGAKU~~" jerit Mikoto terharu dan seketika menerjang Fugaku dengan sangat cepat, membuat pria tersebut tidak sempat melarikan diri dari pelukan maut Mikoto. Dan sialnya lagi, Mikoto memeluknya sekuat tenaga beserta dengan gelombang listriknya yang sangat dahsyat.

* * *

Minato dan Kushina sesekali menjulurkan kepalanya ke atas, kemudian menariknya lagi, dan menujulurkannya lagi ke atas beberapa kali. Mereka berdua tengah mengintai atau membuntuti Sakura dan kekasihnya yang berambut biru gelap. Minato dan Kushina mengamati dengan saksama makhluk yang ada di hadapannya seolah-olah mereka akan kehilangan moment penting jika mereka menoleh barang sedetik saja.

"Orang itu sepertinya mahasiswa ya?" bisik Kushina yang mulai membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua karena semenjak tadi mereka hanya membuntuti dalam hening.

"Iya, ternyata dia sudah punya pacar. Pantas semua cowok yang ada di sekolah di tolaknya." jawab Minato yang juga berbisik. 'Kecuali aku' batin Minato narsis.

Kushina dan Minato semakin memperhatikan Sakura dan kekasihnya dengan lebih teliti begitu melihat jarak di antara Sakura dan Sasuke semakin dekat. Kushina dan Minato berfikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan hingga jaraknya sedekat itu, hingga akhirnya Sakura dan kekasihnya -Sasuke- menautkan bibir satu sama lain. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat adegan tersebut secara langsung secara spontan bertriak. Dan "AAAHHHH" adalah teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Kushina feat Minato dan sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menghentikan kissing mereka yang baru berlangsung selama dua detik.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar suara teriakan segera menoleh ke belakang, akan tetapi tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana, hanya ada ia, Sakura, dan sebuah karang yang tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi mereka. Sementara itu di balik karang, Kushina dan Minato yang melihat adegan kissing secara live tiba-tiba saja menjadi berdebar-debar. Mereka merasa gugup dengan wajah yang merona satu sama lain dan entah mengapa mereka berdua menjadi malu untuk saling menoleh dan menatap orang yang ada di samping mereka sendiri. Kushina dan Minato yang bosan karena hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menoleh dan menatap wajah orang yang ada disamping mereka sendiri, hingga akhirnya Shappire bertemu dengan Violet dan dengan muka yang sama-sama merona.

'Apa ini mimpi? Aku terjaga 'kan?' batin Kushina yang melihat Minato semakin mendekatkan jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua, bahkan sekarang tatapan Minato berubah menjadi sangat lembut, berbeda dari tatapannya yang biasa. Kushina yang sepertinya tahu bahwa Minato akan melakukan apa kemudian memejamkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Minato.

3 cm..

2 cm..

1 cm..

Dan tepat ketika bibir mereka akan bertemu sapa kembali untuk yang ke-empat kalinya..

"MAMAAAA! KAKAK YANG DI SANA ITU MAU NGAPAIIINNN?"

* * *

Shion, Ino, dan Gaara memandangi Minato yang tiba-tiba duduk merenungi nasib di pinggir pantai dengan kening berkerut. Ino sudah bertanya berkali-kali apa yang terjadi pada power ranger kelasnya itu, akan tetapi ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Minato hanya duduk merenung, merenung, dan merenung seperti orang tua yang menyesali hidupnya di masa muda.

"Gi-gimana nih, Fuga-kun? Aku langsung menonjoknya begitu saja saat seorang bocah berteriak ke arah kami. Aku-"

"The tide's ebbing over there, so we can cross over to the small island. Let's go see it."

Kushina yang tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan turis yang baru saja lewat di antara ia dan Fugaku menjadi terkejut dan menghentikan ucapannya. Ia lupa bahwa ia seharusnya mengajak Minato ke pulau itu sejak tadi, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 05 lewat 45 menit. Artinya sebentar lagi jalan menuju pulau tersebut akan tertutup karena air laut akan kembali pasang. Kushina belum mengajak Minato, dan sialnya lagi Kushina tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup untuk berbicara dengan Minato sekarang. 'Tidak ada cara lain.' batin Kushina.

"Kushina, jangan bilang kalau kau-"

Terlambat! Fugaku yang baru saja akan mencegah Kushina sekarang hanya tinggal seorang diri di bawah pohon tempatnya dan Kushina berbicara tadi. Kushina telah berlari sangat jauh darinya tepat saat ia menoleh untuk memastikan keadaan Minato.

'Hanya ini hal yang bisa kulakukan.' gumam Kushina sambil mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya di balik sebuah batu karang, dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap salah satu sosok yang berjalan memasuki mini shop di pinggir pantai. 'Baiklah, aku akan meminjam wajah pejaga pantai itu saja.' gumam Kushina kembali dan dengan secepat kilat menggambar wajah penjaga pantai tersebut kemudian berubah.

EPOTORANSU!

Kushina memperhatikan tubuh dan wajahnya melalui layar mini notebooknya yang masih bisa memantulkan cerminan dirinya. Rambut merah panjangnya kini telah berubah menjadi coklat, kulitnya yang putih mulus pun juga menjadi coklat. 'Baiklah, waktunya mulai.' Kushina segera berlari menghampiri Minato yang di lihatnya masih duduk merenung di pinggir pantai.

"Hello, are you Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina yang saat itu sedang dalam sosok penjaga pantai. Kushina sengaja menggunakan bahasa inggris agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, sementara Fugaku hanya memandang sosok Kushina dengan peluh yang terus bercucuran di sekitar keningnya.

"Y-yes!"

"A girl named Kushina asked me to tell you something. She said she wants you to go to that island now. I'll take you there."

Minato memandangi sosok pria penjaga pantai yang tidak di kenalinya itu dengan kening berkerut. Ia sedikit curiga kalau penjaga pantai itu berbohong, bagaimana kalau ia penipu? Tapi Kushina... Minato yang tadi mendengar nama Kushina di sebut pun akhirnya mau tidak mau hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Okay."

ON THE ISLAND

"I think she'll come soon. So, bye!" ujar pria penjaga pantai sambil tersenyum ramah pada Minato dan melambaikan tangannya pada Minato. Minato yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pulau. Pulau yang tergolong cukup kecil itu sudah mulai sepi, para pengunjung lokal maupun turis kebanyakan sudah mulai meninggalkan pulau tersebut dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkan pantai dengan pulau kecil tersebut.

Sementara di tempat Kushina yang hanya beberapa meter dari lokasi Minato.

'Aku harus segera berubah wujud seperti semula.' batin Kushina yang berjalan sambil memegangi notebooknya. Akan tetapi, saat ia hendak menekan tombol off pada notebooknya, seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba saja berteriak ke arahnya.

"Life guard, life guard!" (Di UK ini juga bisa berarti penjaga pantai) teriak seorang anak berumur sekitar dua belas tahunan panik. Ia mencengkram tangan Kushina yang saat itu sedang dalam wujud penjaga pantai dengan kencang.

"M-me?" tanya Kushina memastikan dengan gugup.

"Our friends rubber boat floated away. Help him! We can't go 'cause it's deep!" teriak bocah tersebut kembali panik. Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut dan benar saja, seorang bocah laki-laki berada di tengah laut sendirian dengan perahu karet. Bocah tersebut terlihat begitu ketakutan karena semakin menjauh dari tepian.

Kushina mencengkram notebook yang ada dalam genggamannya kuat-kuat, apakah ia harus melompat? Sebenarnya ia juga tidak bisa berenang, kalau ia melompat bisa-bisa ia sendiri yang menjadi korban. Tidak ada cara lain selain menolak permintaan bocah yang ada di sampingnya secara halus. "H-huh? No, I.. Well-"

"HURRY!" potong bocah laki-laki tersebut dengan berteriak, dan mungkin karena saking paniknya bocah tersebut tidak sadar bahwa ia telah melempar Kushina ke dalam laut.

Kushina yang menyadari bahwa dirinya melayang di atas laut melotot tak percaya hingga akhirnya tubuhnya sepenuhnya di telan oleh air laut. Kushina yang menyadari dirinya pasti akan tenggelam menjadi panik, di tambah lagi dengan sosoknya yang tadinya seorang penjaga pantai perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kushina mengulurkan tangannya ke atas hingga kepalanya juga nampak di atas permukaan air laut berulang kali, berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang melihatnya dan segera menolongnya, untunglah saat kepalanya nampak di permukaan air laut Minato juga menoleh ke arah air laut, sehingga pria tersebut dapat segera menyelamatkannya. Tentunya dengan Minato yang melotot tak percaya ke arah laut terlebih dahulu melihat Kushina yang meronta-ronta di dalam laut karena tidak bisa berenang.

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah memegangmu." ujar Minato dengan nafas terengah-engah karena harus berenang secepat yang ia bisa. Minato kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan Kushina di sekitar lehernya, setelah itu kembali berenang ke tepi pulau kecil yang ada di tengah pantai -karena memang pulau itu yang paling dekat-

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Minato khawatir. Kushina terlihat begitu kelelahan, di tambah lagi ia seperti kesulitan bernafas.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih.. Minato... Kun." balas Kushina dengan susah payah.

Minato yang tadinya berada di depan Kushina sekarang berpindah kesamping Kushina, kemudian mengelus punggung Kushina dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, oke? Aku di sini."

"Mi-Minato kun..."

"Hmm?"

"Jalannya..." Kushina menunjuk ke arah depan tepat dimana di sekelilingnya hanya ada air laut dan karang-karang yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Jalan menuju pantai seberang sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Air lautnya juga semakin meninggi, sementara ia dan Minato tidak mungkin bisa memanjat naik ke pulau yang di sekitarnya di lindungi oleh bebatuan yang tinggi.

Minato yang juga melihat air laut yang semakin pasang juga menjadi panik. Ia telah berteriak sekuat tenaga, tetapi sialnya sekeras apapun suaranya tidak mungkin bisa menjangkau pantai yang begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. "Sial, air lautnya semakin meninggi." Minato merutuki nasibnya sekarang. Ia memang seharusnya senang karena bisa terperangkap di sebuah pulau bersama Kushina, orang yang di sukainya atau mungkin sekarang di cintainya. Akan tetapi, terperangkap di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian renang, yang benar saja! Dan yang terlebih penting adalah, ia dan Kushina masih berada di tepi pantai, di atas sebuah batu -bukan karang- yang tidak lama lagi pasti akan tenggelam.

"Sial! Seandainya saja Doraemon ada di sini!" Minato kembali menggerutu dengan kesal. "Tenang saja, Kushina-chan! Pada saat seperti ini, aku yang akan menjadi Doraemon-mu!" sambung Minato kembali dengan nada bicara yang sangat tegas, Kushina sendiri yang mendengarnya tidak tahu harus sweatdrop, jungkir balik, atau memekik girang karena Minato mau melindunginya.

"Mi-Minato-kun, airnya semakin tinggi!" Kushina mencengkaram lengan atas Minato kuat-kuat membuat pria tersebut kembali ke alam nyata bahwa Doraemon itu hanya anime.

Minato yang menyadari cengkraman Kushina hanya bisa meringis pelan, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kushina dengan erat dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Tenang saja! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!" Minato\ mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan laut luas yang ada di hadapannya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian berteriak. "DORAEMOOOOON!"

* * *

Ino dan Gaara berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah menuju Shion yang berada sekitar 5 meter dari mereka berdua, sementara di sisi lain terlihat Mikoto yang juga berlari ke arah Shion masih dengan pakaian renangnya.

"Apakah mereka ada di sana?" tanya Shion begitu Ino dan Gaara sampai. Mereka bertiga sedang berpencar untuk mencari Minato dan Kushina yang menghilang hampir setengah jam lalu, namun hasilnya nihil. Ino dan Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan dengan kepala tertunduk sebagai jawaban yang berarti mereka tidak bisa menemukan Minato dan Kushina.

"Shion-chan!" Shion menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Mikoto yang sepertinya juga habis berlari ke arahnya. Wajah notebooknya itu terihat panik dan khawatir."

"Mikoto!"

"Fugaku.. Fugaku.. Dia hilang tepat di depan mataku! Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu, kita harus segera menemukan Kushina!" suru Mikoto panik. Sepertinya belum sadar kalau Minato juga menghilang.

* * *

Minato dan Kushina menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu air pasang semakin meninggi. Batu tempat mereka berpijak sekaligus harapan terakhir mereka juga sudah mulai tenggelam, sekarang tinggi air sudah mencapai dada mereka.

Minato kembali merutuki nasibnya, ia tidak kuat kalau harus berenang dengan membawa Kushina hingga ke tepian pantai. Sebenarnya masalah utamanya adalah ia tidak bisa melindungi Kushina.

"Minato-kun, lihat di sekitar kita!"

Minato yang tadinya memeluk Kushina mulai merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan saksama sesuai dengan yang di perintahkan Kushina. Ia memicingkan matanya dan melihat sesuatu yang samar-samar, sesuatu seperti balon transparan yang mengembang di dasar laut.

"Ubur-ubur!/Ikan!" seru Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. Minato memandang Kushina geli, kemudian menjitak pelan kepala gadis yang mungkin di cintainya itu.

"Itu namanya ubur-ubur, Kushi-chan."

"Tapi, apa ubur-ubur memang jumlahnya sebanyak ini?" tanya Kushina dengan kepala yang sedikit miring ke kenan. Minato kembali memperhatikan hamparan laut luas di hadapannya dan menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Ia dan Kushina sedang di kelilingi oleh ubur-ubur, dan di lihat dari jumlahnya mungkin hampir mencapai ribuan ubur-ubur.

Minato mengamati baik-baik pemandangan yang ada di belakangnya -arah pulau- mengamati bebatuan yang permukaannya belum di genangi oleh air. Ia menemukannya, sebuah bebatuan yang lebih tinggi, hanya saja lebih kecil. Ia segera menggendong Kushina dan menaikkannya ke batu tersebut, membuat Kushina heran sekaligus tidak terima dengan perlakuan Minato yang se-enaknya saja.

"Minato-kun, naik! Biar aku saja yang turun!" teriak atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Kushina, akan tetapi tidak di indahkan oleh Minato sedikit pun.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya! Kalau hanya sengatan ubur-ubur, aku masih bisa tahan!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Kushina mengamati notebook yang ada dalam genggamannya dengan sendu, kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Minato. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa puluh kalinya Minato tersengat ubur-ubur. Kushina sudah memerintahkan berulang kali pada pria yang di cintainya itu untuk naik ke atas batu, biar Kushina saja yang menggantikannya. Namun sayangnya hal tersebut hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Minato, tidak di indahkan sama sekali.

Kushina kembali menatap notebooknya nanar, air mata mulai menggenang di kedua iris violetnya. 'Fugaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Jika terus seperti ini-"

"KUSHINA-CHAAAN! MINATO-KKUUUNN!" Minato dan Kushina sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh permukaan air laut, mencari siapa yang berteriak memanggil nama mereka. Terlihat dari kejauhan Shion, Ino, dan Gaara yang menuju ke arah mereka dengan menggunakan perahu karet. Kushina dan Minato menghela nafas berat, petualangan tidak masuk akal mereka akhirnya berakhir juga.

* * *

"Seluruh badannya tersengat ubur-ubur." gumam Gaara sambil memperhatikan wajah Minato lekat-lekat.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang hari sabtu." usul Ino yang sayangnya tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Bukankah ini aneh?" gumam Gaara kembali, membuat Kushina, Shion, dan juga Ino menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya sekaligus khawatir ke arahnya. "Kita telah membasuh seluruh luka sengatannya dengan air, seharusnya ia sudah sadar sejak tadi. Namikaze mungkin dalam bahaya karena setahuku ubur-ubur di sini memiliki sengatan yang berbahaya."

Shion, Mikoto, dan Kushina yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Shion yang berteriak tepat di depan wajah Ino, tentunya di sertai dengan muncratannya.

"Setahuku ikan eboshidai cukup manjur untuk mengobati sengatan ubur-ubur." balas Ino yang juga berteriak sambil memukul-mukulkan sebuah papan yang bergambarkan ikan eboshidai di kepala Shion. Entah ia mendapatkan papan tersebut dari mana.

Kushina yang mendengar hal tersebut segera bangkit dan kembali berlari menuju pantai, membuat Gaara, Ino, dan juga Shion menjadi panik.

"Kushi-chaaaan?" teriak Ino dan Shion bersamaan.

"Aku akan pergi mencari ikan itu. Jika Minato-kun memakannya, mungkin ia bisa selamat!" balas Kushina yang juga berteriak.

Ino yang mendengar alasan konyol dari Kushina pun juga ikut bangkit dan mengejar gadis berambut merah yang berlari beberapa meter di hadapannya itu. "Jangan bercanda! Itu sangat berbahaya! Lagi pula hanya ada beberapa Eboshidai yang ada di laut Jepang."

Kushina yang mendengar penuturan Ino kakinya seketika melemas, ia jatuh dengan posisi duduk di tepi pantai. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai mengalir dengan deras. 'Minato-kun, maafkan aku. Fugaku-kun, maafkan aku. Karena aku berubah wujud... Kalau saja aku punya sedikit keberanian, semua ini tidak akan terjadi... Aku... Selalu... Selalu dan selalu bergantung pada Fugaku. Tapi sekarang, aku berjanji... Aku tidak akan bergantung pada kalian lagi, aku tidak akan melarikan diri lagi... Karena itu... Aku mohon... Minato-kun... Fugaku-kun... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!'

Ino yang melihat Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dan mulai menangis menjadi panik. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Minato begitu berharga bagi sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kushina akan melakukan apa saja agar Sailor Moon jadi-jadian kelasnya tersebut selamat. Ino pun menunduk dan menyandarkan kepala Kushina di dadanya, di peluknya sahabatnya yang masih terisak itu dengan erat. Akan tetapi, semakin Ino memeluknya, bukannya berhenti tangis Kushina malah semakin kencang.

"Minato-kun.." Ino semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, berusaha untuk menenangkan Kushina dan meyakinkan sahabatnya itu bahwa Minato baik-baik saja. Minato tidak akan mati hanya karena sengatan ubur-ubur, sekuat apapun daya sengatnya.

"Kushina-chaaan... Inoooo... Minato-kuun, diaaa.."

* * *

Kushina berjalan dengan kaki yang gemetaran menuju tempat Minato terbaring sebelumnya. Meskipun jarak di antara ia dan Minato masih jauh, tetapi ia sedikit bisa melihat bahwa pemuda tersebut sudah sadar. Terbukti dari posisi Minato yang sekarang sudah duduk, tidak berbaring lagi. "Minato-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Minato tersenyum, kemudian menjawab. "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak meminum air laut. Kushina-chan sendiri?" tanya Minato balik, akan tetapi bukannya menjawab Kushina malah langsung menerjang Minato, memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang nekat seperti itu? Aku juga bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." teriak Kushina yang masih terisak di pelukan Minato, sementara Minato sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kushina yang ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Minato melepaskan pelukan Kushina, berniat untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia tetap bersikeras untuk melindungi Kushina. Akan tetapi bukannya Kushina memandang ke arahnya, gadis berambut merah tersebut malah memandangi notebooknya yang tadi di letakkannya di samping Minato.

"Fugaku-kun..." lirih Kushina pelan. Minato yang mendengar nama Fugaku di sebut pun menjadi teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, tadi sewaktu aku pingsan sepertinya aku mendengar suara Fugaku samar-samar."

Kushina yang mendengar penuturan Minato kemudian menatap pria itu dengan tatapan terkejut. "Apa? K-kau bercanda kan?" tanya Kushina tidak percaya.

Minato menggeleng sangat pelan dengan mata terpejam, kemudian mengatakan apa yang di katakan Fugaku padanya sewaktu pingsan tadi. "Dia bilang... 'Hei, Minato! Bangun, kuatkan dirimu. Kushi-chan menangis tuh. Kau harus selalu ada di samping Kushina, bukannya aku yang hanya sebuah makhluk dunia elektrik. Mulai sekarang kaulah yang harus menolongnya dan bersamanya'."

Kushina memandangi notebook yang di dalam genggamannya dengan nanar, air matanya yang tadi telah berhenti kembali mengalir. Kushina kembali menangis dengan kencang dan menekan berulang-ulang tombol power notebooknya, berharap bahwa notebooknya bisa kembali berfungsi. "Tidak! Tidak! Fugaku jawab aku! Ayo panggil aku si bodoh Kushina!" Tangis Kushina semakin mengencang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun bahwa notebooknya tersebut akan kembali berfungsi, layarnya sama sekali tidak mau menyala. Kushina menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan sangat cepat. "Fugaku.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" isak Kushina. Ia memeluk notebooknya di dadanya dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah hal tersebut dapat memberikan sebuah keajaiban. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tetapi hatinya terasa sangat sakit, ada ke kosongan yang bahkan Minato sendiri tidak dapat mengisinya di hatinya.

"I-Itu Fugaku?" Minato memandang tak percaya pada notebook yang ada di dalam dekapan Kushina. Fugaku terlihat begitu normal, sama seperti dirinya, Kushina, Ino, dan yang lainnya. Tapi...

"Kushina-chan!" Minato menoleh ke belekang untuk melihat siapa gadis yang memangil Kushina, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Minato pun berniat mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Kushina, akan tetapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sesuatu seperti ada sebuah benda atau apapun itu di atas kepalanya. Minato pun kemudian mendongak, dan melotot tidak percaya pada sosok yang terlihat sementara duduk di atas udara.

"Huaaa... Dia terbang! Kushi-chan, lihat! Mikoto bisa terbang!" teriak Minato shock.

"Mi-Mikoto-chan!" sahut Kushina yang masih menangis dan memandangi Mikoto yang terlihat sedang duduk di atas angin.

Mikoto yang sejak tadi melihat Kushina menangis terisak-isak hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Sejujurnya sejak awal ia bertemu dengan Fugaku ia sudah merasa iri. Fugaku memiliki majikan yang sangat menyayanginya. Kata-kata Fugaku bahwa Kushina bukanlah bossnya melainkan temannya terus terngiang di telinganya, membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru yaitu mencoba berteman dengan majikannya. Mikoto pikir ia harus membalas kebaikan Fugaku yang mengajarkannya arti dari sebuah pertemanan. "Kushina-chan, aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Untuk... Mengucapkan... Selamat tinggal."

"Mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" Kushina mengulangi bagian akhir dari perkataan Mikoto menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Notebook tempat Fugaku berdiam diri sudah rusak total. Jadi, dia harus kembali ke dunia elektrik."

Kushina kembali memeluk notebooknya dengan erat dan menangis dengan kencang. Ini semua salahnya! Ia merusak tubuh Fugaku! Padahal, selama ini pekerjaannya hanya merepotkan Fugaku. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun membalas kebaikan Fugaku, bahkan meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah ucapan terima kasih.

Kushina memperhatikan notebooknya selama beberapa detik, kemudian mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya sendiri. Minato dan Mikoto yang melihatnya menjadi terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain mempunyai tingkat ketegaran hati yang tinggi.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Fugaku-kun?" tanya Kushina kemudian.

"Gunakan fungsi yang berubah wujud yang ada pada notebookmu. Aku akan meminjamkanmu kekuatan gelombang elektromagnetikku untuk menyalakan notebookmu. Berubahlah menjadi "Uzumaki Kushina". Ketika kau berubah menjadi orang lain, kekuatan listrik yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhmu kemungkinan besar berasal dari dunia elektrik. Aku akan meminjamkan kekuatan ku sehingga kau bisa melakukan kontak dengan dunia elektrik dan tinggal di sana selama beberapa saat." jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Kushina segera mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam notebooknya ke arah Mikoto. Mikoto menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan mulai mengalirkan energi listriknya menuju notebook Kushina sehingga notebook tersebut dapat menyala kembali.

"Sekarang!" perintah Mikoto. Kushina segera mencari gambar dirinya dan menekan beberapa tombol notebooknya.

EPOTORANSU!

Pik.

Arus listrik yang di pinjamkan oleh Mikoto secara perlahan mulai menelusuri lengan hingga ke seluruh bagian tubuh Kushina. Kushina memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, menikmati saat-saat terakhir dirinya bisa berubah wujud, meskipun hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ketika seluruh tubuhnya telah di aliri oleh arus listrik, dirinya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

* * *

Kushina yang tidak lagi merasakan arus listrik yang menjelajahi tubuhnya membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang di penuhi oleh data-data yang entah apa artinya karena tertulis dalam bahasa pemograman.

"Kushi-chan!" panggil sebuah suara.

Kushina segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Fugaku -penghuni notebooknya- yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Fugaku!" lirih Kushina pelan. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat Fugaku kembali. Kushina segera berlari ke arah notebooknya itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Fugaku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku merusak tubuhmu dengan kecerobohanku. Meskipun selama ini kau selalu membantuku, tetapi aku tidak pernah memberikanmu apa-apa kecuali masalah."

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Fugaku singkat, kemudian membalas pelukan Kushina dan mengelus rambut majikannya itu dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku bisa menggunakan tubuhku lagi di sini." sambung Fugaku setelah hening selama beberapa saat.

"K-Kalau begitu-"

"Tidak." potong Fugaku tiba-tiba yang sepertinya sudah mengerti maksud dari apa yang akan di katakan Kushina selanjutnya. Kushina pasti akan mengatakan bahwa jika notebooknya di perbaiki ia masih bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. "Begitu aku rusak aku tidak dapat lagi kembali ke tubuh yang sama. Berada di sampingmu dan selalu membantumu itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang. Kau memang bodoh, ceroboh, dan menyusahkan. Tetapi, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja meskipun aku tidak akan ada lagi di samping mu, Boss!"

"AKU BUKAN BOS-MU! KAU DAN AKU BERTEMAN!" teriak Kushina yang masih menangis dengan emosi. Ia kembali memeluk Fugaku dengan erat seolah jika ia merenggangkan pelukannya Fugaku akan langsung menghilang.

Fugaku yang mendengar penuturan Kushina yang sangat tegas hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, meskipun sorot mata, wajah, dan bibirnya menggambarkan hal yang berbeda. Bibirnya mungkin tersenyum bahagia, tetapi wajah dan matanya menggambarkan kesedihan. Kesedihan karena tidak bisa lagi berada di sisi majikan sekaligus temannya, kesedihan karena tidak bisa lagi membantu segala masalah yang akan di hadapi oleh gaids berambut merah yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

* * *

IN THE REAL WORLD

Minato menekan segala macam tuts yang ada di notebook Kushina dengan tidak sabaran membuat Mikoto menjadi kesal. Seharusnya notebook tersebut di pegang sepenuhnya oleh Mikoto, tetapi Minato yang melihat Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja memancarkan cahaya dan menghilang membuat Minato menjadi panik dan terpaksa harus berkelahi dengan Mikoto untuk merampas notebook yang menurutnya telah menculik Kushina -meskipun Minato sendiri tahu bahwa Kushina sama sekali tidak di culik-.

"Fugaku! Fugaku!" teriak Minato dari dunia nyata, masih dengan menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di notebook Kushina dengan keras dan asal.

"Minato? Apa?" jawab Fugaku dengan cara menampilkan sebuah bubbles message.

"Aku.. Pasti akan selalu berada di samping Kushina. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menggantikanmu untuk menjaganya. Karena itu, jangan khawatir!"

Fugaku tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar ucapan Minato dari dalam dunia elektrik. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar bisa merasa tenang. Sudah ada Minato yang akan menggantikannya menjaga Kushina, tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan. "Baguslah, Kushi-chan! Minato sepertinya cowok yang baik." Fugaku mengacak-acak rambut Kushina dengan gemas dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Fugaku-kun, ini semua berkatmu. Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!" Kushina membungkukkan badannya di depan Fugaku. Ia menggigit ujung bibirnya untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak lagi tumpah. Tetapi sayangnya usahanya tersebut sama sekali tidak berhasil. Air matanya kembali mengalir lebih deras. "Kita... Selamanya... Akan menjadi teman. Karena itu... Kita... Tidak perlu... mengucapkan selamat tinggal!"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja!"

* * *

Notebook yang ada di dalam genggaman Minato tiba-tiba saja kembali memancarkan cahaya. Cahaya dari yang awalnya hanya sebuah titik, kini semakin bertambah besar dan membesar hingga akhirnya cahaya tersebut mengeluarkan sosok seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Kushina-chan..."

"Hehe... Fugaku-kun, sudah pergi." Kushina meraih notebooknya yang di ulurkan Minato kepadanya, kemudian membukanya. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri setiap tuts maupun layar yang terpasang di sana. "Selama ini aku menyembunyikannya dari Minato-kun. Tapi, sekarang-"

Kushina mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan wajah Minato dengan muka yang merona. Bagaimana tidak? Minato tiba-tiba saja memotong ucapannya dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan di lanjutkan lagi." seru Minato sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tadi, kau bertanya kenapa aku melakukan hal nekat seperti itu, bukan?" Kushina mengangguk.

"Karena..." Minato tiba-tiba saja menarik Kushina ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut merah panjang Kushina, kemudian merenggangkan lagi pelukannya. Tangan Minato yang tadinya berada di belakang kepala Kushina sekarang berpindah dan mengelus pipi Kushina. Ia memandangi sepasang iris voilet yang ada di hadapannya dengan lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin menipis, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertautan. Minato mengecup lembut bibir Kushina, dan membisikkan kalimat "Sudah menjadi tugas seorang laki-laki untuk melindungi gadis yang di cintainya. Aku... Mencintaimu... Sepenuh hatiku!"

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

Kushina, Shion, Ino, dan hampir seluruh siswa Konoha International High School berteriak dari bangku tribun penonton dengan semangat. Seluruh siswa International Senior High School tersebut dengan kompak menyerukan nama Namikaze Minato, kapten dari team sepak bola KISHS yang tengah berlari menggiring bola menuju daerah lawan. Jika power ranger KISHS tersebut berhasil mencetak goal sekali lagi, maka pertandingan kali ini akan menjadi pertandingan dengan double hattrick yang di ciptakannya.

Shikaku dan Inoichi berlari di sekitar Minato dan melindungi bola tersebut dari para pemain Suna Senior High School, meskipun mereka berdua juga sebenarnya ingin mencetak goal namun mereka lebih mementingkan karir kaptem teamnya. Bukankah akan menarik jika dalam suatu pertandingan terjadi double hattrick tanpa balas? Tentunya hal tersebut juga akan mengangkat nama klub sepak bola KISHS.

Inoichi dan Shikaku mulai menghalangi para pemain yang sepertinya mulai menarik-narik baju Minato. Minato saat ini tengah memasuki daerah seperempat lingkaran. Minato memicingkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa bagian kiri gawang dalam keadaan renggang, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Minato mengoper bola pada Shikaku yang berada di sebelah kirinya, kemudian berlari ke arah kanan (arah kiri kiper) di depan gawang. Shikaku yang melihat Minato telah sampai pun kembali mengoper bola ke arah Minato yang langsung di teruskan Minato ke arah gawang.

DESSHHH

Suara gesekan antara jaring gawang dengan bola yang masih berputar kembali terdengar untuk yang ke enam kalinya. Lima detik berlalu dalam keheningan semenjak Minato menembakkan bola ke arah gawang lawannya, sang wasit tidak kunjung meniup peluitnya. Minato dan seluruh pemain KISHS menatap wasit dengan pandangan bingung, lain halnya dengan siswa SMU Suna yang seluruhnya menatap wasit dengan harap-harap cemas dan berharap wasit tidak menganggap tendangan Minato yang berhasil menembus gawang mereka sebagai sebuah goal.

Sang wasit pun mengangkat peluitnya dan meletakkannya di bibirnya, tetapi tidak kunjung meniupnya. wasit tersebut hanya memandangi jam tangannya, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu hingga 8 detik berikutnya.

PRIIT

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT

Sang wasit meniup sempritannya yang pertama sebagai goal untuk eam Minato, kemudian meniupkan lagi sempritannya yang kedua sebagai tanda bahwa permainan telah berakhir. Shikaku dan seluruh teamnya yang berada di daerah SMU Suna serentak kembali ke daerah kekuasaan teamnya dengan sorak sorai meriah. Ada yang berlari sambil melepas jerseynya, ada yang melakukan far kiss bak seorang artis terkenal, dan ada juga yang berlari dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan jari telunjuk yang berdiri.

Seluruh murid KISHS yang duduk di tribun penonton di pinggir lapangan tidak terkecuali Ino, Shion, dan Kushina juga segera melompat menuju lapangan tepat di mana pemain sepak bola sekolah mereka saling berpelukan. Akan tetapi, tidak seperi Ino dan Shion yang berlari ke pusat lapangan di mana hampir seluruh pemain KISHS berada, Kushina malah berlari menuju daerah tempat kekuasaan SMU Suna yang di sana masih ada Minato. Kushina menghentikan acara berlarinya berganti dengan berjalan kaki begitu di lihatnya Minato hanya tinggal beberapa meter darinya. Terlihat kekasihnya itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pemain dari SMU Suna yang terkadang di akhiri dengan pelukan singkat, berbincang lagi, berpelukan lagi, berbincang lagi, dan-

"Ekhm..." Kushina berdehem dengan sangat keras tepat di belakang Minato begitu melihat asisten manager SMU Suna yang kebetulan seorang perempuan. Jika di lihat dari apa yang di lakukan pemain SMU Suna sebelum sebelum sebelumnya, pasti setelah perbincangan ini mereka akan berpelukan satu sama lain. Kushina merasa bahwa ia sangat beruntung ada di sana, jadi ia bisa menghentikan acara pelukan tersebut.

Minato yang menyadari bahwa orang yang berdehem di belakangnya adalah kekasihnya segera berbalik dan tersenyum kecut. Ia merasa bersalah dan malu sekaligus karena seharusnya ia yang mencari Kushina, bukannya malah Kushina yang mencarinya di tengah kerumunan orang begini.

"Mau minum?" tanya Kushina sambil menjulurkan sebuah botol air mineral ke arah Minato. Minato menyambutkan sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Hey.." panggil Kushina kembali. Minato menatapnya dengan heran, tidak menjawab karena masih sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Kau tahu? Dulu, saat pertandingan pertama SMU kita melawan SMU Suna aku berubah wujud dan menggantikanmu dan menjadi penyerang. Shikaku dan Inoichi memarahiku habis-habisan waktu itu. Karena katanya, permainanku sama sekali tidak serius, tetapi lebih seperti lawakan. Bahkan Fugaku-kun sendiri menertawakanku" Kushina menatap hamparan luas lapangan dan tribun penonton yang ada di sekelilingnya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Tapi, meskipun begitu ia tetap membantuku mencarimu yang saat itu di culik."

"Kushina..."

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya ke menatap tribun penonton ke arah Minato, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Namikaze Minato, jangan sampai di culik lagi ya. Karena aku, tidak bisa lagi berubah wujud dan menggantikanmu di lapangan."

"Tentu. Dan juga..." Minato menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menarik Kushina agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian meletakkan kedua tanggannya di belakang leher Kushina dan mempersempit jarak di antara wajahnya dan Kushina sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hatiku di culik oleh perempuan lain selain Uzumaki Kushina."

* * *

The electronic notebook I had.. Is now no longer. The boy with cool eyes doesn't come out or let me transform, but.. He gave me a wonderfull things.

The courage to Love.

"Epotoransu!" is an incantation that grants Love.

Yes... Your electronic notebook may also be waiting for you to enter "Epotoransu!"

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic Epotoransu! Kushina ini. Puthry minta maaf kalau akhirnya kurang memuaskan, soalnya Putri payah di genre romance. Oh ya, Putri juga mau ngucapin selamat buat readers yang udah pengumuman dan di nyatain lulus. Selamat! Selain itu, Puthry juga mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk reviewers dan silent readers yang sudah mengikuti story ini sejak awal hingga akhir.

Big Thanks to:** Kurosaki Zen, Namikaze Kyoko, Narita Menari-Nari, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla ****bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla****bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla****bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla****bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla****bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla****bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla**, **Crizky grean-terquoish, Guest, Ayano Suzune.**.

Pasti di antara kalian yang baca dan pernah nge-review ada yang nyari namanya diatas. ya kan? :D *trollface*

Well, this is the real Big Thanks for you're review: **Kurosaki Zen, Namikaze Kyoko, Narita Menari-Nari, NaNo Kid, Aika Licht Youichi, guest, Fallen Monster, ottonamikaze, fathiyah, Ai Tanaka, kim yoome, 4ever, Thiwiwiwiwiuu, Antii, Rena-chan, Saku-chan kawai, Little girl, Mizumori Fumaira, Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan, shisui namikaze, asalnama asa, Zie, haikaluzumaki, Christie Stephanie, Sabila-chan, Namikaze Nagisa, Fran Fryn Kun, Red-Hot Habanero, XYZ, Yuuko, U. Icha-chan, Chieri Sono, Crizky grean-terquoish, Guest, Ayano Suzune.**

Thanks for that already favored my story to: **Ai Tanaka, Akasuna Namikaze, Ayano Suzune, Christie Stephanie, DobeBakaNaru, Georgina Helda, Lacie Baskervilles, Mira Misawaki, NaNo Kid, ShaneSky, aftu-kun, kim yoome, minkyoo uchiha, ottonamikaze, sheila-ela, sunsunu.**

And last, thanks for that already followed my story to: **Ai Tanaka, Aika Licht Youichi, Christie Stephaie, DobeBakaNaru, Fran Fryn Kun, Mizumori Fumaira, Namikaze Kyoko, Narita Menari-Nari, RenChaggie, Sabila-chan, ShaneSky, Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan, aftu-kun, haikaluzumaki, minkyoo uchiha, .7, ottonamikaze, sheila-ela.**

**すべてどうもありがとうございまし**

**Salam manis Putri, Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, Fugaku, Ino, Shion, Gaara and others.**

**さようなら**


End file.
